Viva Las Vegas
by Mommyzilla
Summary: What happens in Vegas doesn't need to stay there. An AH early Liason story. Rated M for Sex and Language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All! This is a story based on the June challenge at HH. The idea for this story comes from Kristi4liason. The prompt is: **"June is the month for Weddings but What kind of Weddings?"**** There will be Weddings for different characters with ****Liason being the ''End game" ****But during these ****WEDDINGS**** something ****disastrous will happen.**** It can be ****"Animals Gone Wild"**** or ****"Wild Wicked Weather" ****. You have to pick ****one person or several people to suffer**** during or after the wedding. Remember Liason will be together at the end of each disastrous ****WEDDING****, leaving the haters to suffer.** This is what I came up with, I hope you enjoy it!

Elizabeth came to PC for college, so there is no Tom Baker in her past.

Jason was never married to anyone else. He also hasn't had any serious relationships since his accident.

Courtney is not Sonny's sister.

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to Liason102 for being my most awesomest beta!

* * *

Chapter 1

"I cannot believe we are in Las Vegas for your wedding!" Elizabeth turned to her best friend and smiled. "Did I thank you for getting married here?"

"You are very welcome. I picked this venue just for you." Emily said laughing. Actually she was getting married in Las Vegas because that was where her fiancee's family lived. The Cassadines had made Nevada their home while in the country normally they spent most of the time on their private island off the coast of Greece. "And since you are now over twenty-one you can go out drinking with me."

"Is that all you think of partying?" Came a voice from behind them.

"You're here!" Both Emily and Elizabeth said at the same time, got up and hugged the other member of the three musketeers.

"Yup and since I had a nap on the plane, I'm ready to party!" Carly said smiling wide.

"I don't think so." Sonny said coming up and giving all three women a look. "The last time the three of you partied I had to come bail you out."

"It was Elizabeth's birthday." Emily told her friend.

"Emily flew in from Paris." Carly pointed out.

"And we are here to see Emily marry her prince." Elizabeth said making moon eyes at her friend. Both she and Carly broke into laughs.

"Laugh it up." Emily said giving them attitude before laughing too. "Just because my mister right actually is a prince there is no need to be jealous." Yes after the I do's Emily Quartermaine, internationally known supermodel, was going to be a real live princess.

The whirlwind romance had been in all he papers around the globe. In fact that was how Emily's family learned of their engagement. To say they weren't happy was an understatement. It wasn't Nicholas they objected to. It was the fact that Emily had only known him for three months before getting engaged. Both Carly and Elizabeth had grilled their friend and when Em said she was happy they backed off and offered her their unconditional support.

"Where is the rest of the crew?" Emily asked Sonny. Her brother Jason was supposed to be flying out with them.

"They are coming now." Sonny tilted his head toward the door.

"Yes. Jason and Johnny drew quite the fan club." Carly said with a bit of snark to her tone. She was not always Jason Morgan's biggest fan. He was her husband's best friend and she did like him, but sometimes he drove her up the wall. The man seemed to be constantly over her house and he had the worst taste in women. At least they tended to not be around for long.

Although this last one, Courtney was too dumb to get the hint that she was getting the brush off. Sonny had to tell the guards not to let her in the Towers because she was constantly hanging around waiting for Jason. The bottle blonde didn't like Carly and the feeling was mutual. Now that Carly was pregnant with their first child Sonny did not want her stressed. Jason said he understood.

Still Carly had to admit that Jason wasn't all bad. He always had Sonny's back and he was fiercely loyal to his friends. He also had the hots for Elizabeth, which showed his taste was improving, but he wouldn't ever admit it, which showed he was a dumbass. What made it funny was that Liz had the hots for Jason but was too chicken to do anything about it. Good thing for them Carly was on the scene. She and Emily had something planned for the couple they had dubbed 'Liason.'

"Here they come." Emily stood up so that Jason could give her a big hug. "I missed you Jase." The last time she had come home he'd been in South America.

"I missed you too Em." Jason was not touchy feely with many folks but he always let his little sister hug him. "So where is he?" Jason asked looking around the lobby of the hotel they were staying in.

"At work. You won't meet him until the reception to formally introduce the families tomorrow after everyone else arrives." Today was just for them. Or it was supposed to be. Emily glared over her brother's shoulder and everyone turned to look.

"Really?" Elizabeth said under her breath. She had been enjoying getting a chance to ogle Jason. "I thought you said you didn't invite him."

"I didn't. But I did invite the person with him." Emily crossed her arms over her chest and tried to figure out if she could get away with killing her childhood friend.

"Elizabeth." Lucky Spencer walked right up to her and had the nerve to be smiling. When he tried to give her a hug she stepped to the side putting her right next to Jason.

Now the men of the Corinthos Morgan business, or organization if you'd rather, were very protective of women in general. You didn't hit them, you didn't disrespect them, and you didn't cheat on them if you were in a committed relationship. They were extremely protective of four woman in particular. Carly Corinthos, Emily Quartermaine, Lila Quartermaine, and Elizabeth Webber. To hurt one of these women could get you a trip to the woods.

Up until a month ago Elizabeth had been dating Lucky, and then one night she showed up at Jason's door asking if she could sleep on his couch. Jason of course told her no, but that she could sleep upstairs in the guest bedroom. He didn't ask why he just let her in. That was the basis of their relationship they were always there for each other. For some reason when Emily brought Elizabeth around during their freshman year in college after they got paired up as roommates Liz and Jason hit it right off. Which was a bit odd because Jason was not a people person. And he didn't have female friends. Everyone waited to see if it would move past friendship but it hadn't. Jason said at seventeen she was too young, and he was right.

But they stayed close. If she needed anything she could come to anyone of them but it was usually Jason she went to. If she couldn't reach him it was Sonny. Johnny and Francis were close behind. If he needed something all he had to do was ask. Mostly what he wanted was for her to go on bike rides and listen to him when he needed to talk. Which was more often than people thought. She was the one who sat and held his hand when Lila got sick last year.

"What do you want Lucky?" Elizabeth asked in a voice completely devoid of warmth.

"Zander can I speak to you please?" Emily looked at her oldest friend.

"Uh sure." He said following her away from the crowd.

"I was wondering if we could talk in private?" Lucky asked trying to follow Emily's example.

"No." Elizabeth said trying to figure out why he would even think that was going to happen. After what he did, she didn't think so.

"No?" Lucky said looking at his girlfriend. Despite what she said they weren't over. He reached for her to pull her closer.

"If you let that hand touch me, I'm going to ask Johnny to beat the crap out of you." Elizabeth said in a low whisper.

That was enough to make the hair on all the guys necks stand up. Elizabeth did not flaunt the fact that she was good friends with some of the most feared men in the country. She rarely spoke the names Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos. Although she did mention Carly a lot. That wasn't unusual since Elizabeth worked part time for Carly at Deception before graduating.

"You didn't let me explain." Lucky whined.

"I'll tell you what. Carly and I are going to go look at my room." Which hopefully was not anywhere near Zander's. "And you can explain to Jason." The petite brunette took her best friends hand and the two women walked away.

"So." Jason said to the younger man. He never liked Lucky and was very happy when Elizabeth broke up with him. Jason would be happier if Elizabeth told him why she broke up with Lucky. He'd love the chance to pound on him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Lucky was too stupid to back down.

Francis placed a large hand on the smaller man's shoulder and grinned when he jumped. "Why don't you take a walk?" He suggested. He too wanted to know why Liz abruptly ended the relationship.

"Fine. I'll talk to Liz later." Lucky said turning and heading toward the casino.

"He's going to cause problems." Sonny said. "Call Cody and have him come out. I want Lucky watched."

Johnny pulled out his phone and did as instructed.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Emily asked her friend. "Why would you bring him here?"

"He's my friend, and yours too the last I checked." Zander looked at the woman he'd been in love with his whole life. He'd known Emily since kindergarten. His mom worked at the private school she attended as a nurse so he went for free. They became instant buddies. She never looked down on him because her family had money and his didn't.

"He was my friend until he hurt Elizabeth." Emily glared at her friend. She'd always thought he was hot, but he never gave any indication that he saw her as a woman. She was always his buddy never anything more. It was ironic that she wanted him to see she was pretty while she wanted the rest of the world to stop judging her on how she looked.

"They had a fight." Zander said trying to figure out what the big deal was. "He said that she won't let him explain. I didn't think it would hurt anything."

"They had a fight?" Emily looked at Zander like he was orange with yellow polka dots. "That's how you are choosing to describe it?"

"Lucky told me he said some things he shouldn't have, but he was just angry." Zander was trying to be a good friend. His loyalty was with Lucky because he didn't know Liz that well. She seemed nice, but Lucky was like a brother.

Emily started to speak but stopped when she realized that Lucky had probably lied to Zander. They did not have a few angry words. Carly and Emily were the only people aside from Liz and Lucky who knew what really happened. Liz had managed to hide it from Jason because she only stayed the one night and left before he got up.

If her brother ever knew what really happened Lucky would be dead.

"You are responsible for him Zander. If he screws up and hurts Liz again I will not stop my brother from setting him straight. So make sure he doesn't step out of line even once." Emily warned her friend. She would have to make sure that Jason knew that Zander had been lied to. Jason was going to find out what happened before the week was up. She was going to see to it. Lucky Spencer had it coming.

* * *

"Where are Liz and Carly?" Emily asked the guys.

"They went to Elizabeth's room." Jason told his sister.

"Have you guys checked in yet?" She asked them.

"No." Sonny said. "We got distracted by trying to plan on how to keep the three of you out of jail."

"We are going out tonight and partying." Emily gave him a sassy grin. "Send some guards if you are worried."

"We don't have any guards brave enough to take that job." Jason teased his sister.

"Go check in. I want to make sure everyone is happy with their rooms." She gave her brother a small push. He and Sonny walked over to the desk to get their room keys. Francis followed. When Johnny moved Emily grabbed the back of his jacket.

"What's up?" Johnny liked Emily, she was everyone's kid sister like Liz.

"I want to tell you what Lucky did to make Elizabeth break up with him. You need to make sure the information gets back to Sonny and he will tell Jason." Emily said in a low whisper.

"Why me?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Because you will make sure no one knows how Sonny got the information. Francis will just kill Lucky the next time he sees him." Emily told the Irish guard.

"And I won't?" Johnny wondered why she felt that way.

"You will want him to suffer." Emily knew her brother's friends very well.

"What did he do?" Johnny asked the younger woman.

"Ask Dr. Ford. Tell him Emily told you to call." With that the younger brunette walked over to the elevator to go check in with her friends. She had promised not to tell and she hadn't broken her word.

Johnny walked over to the desk to get his keys not liking that Emily wanted him to call Sonny's personal physician.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Hi All! I just wanted to let everyone know that I am continuing Hello Goodbye! I'm still not sure how long it will be and or how light/dark but when it's done I will let you know. Thanks again for all the support and encouragement!

* * *

Chapter 2

Emily knocked on the door to her friend's room and waited for someone to answer. She was only feeling the tiniest bit guilty for what she'd told Johnny to do but someone had to look out for Liz. Her family was doing a piss poor job of it. In the four years that Liz had been in Port Charles they hadn't called her once. Not even on her birthday.

"Hey, come in." Carly said opening the door.

"So, do you like the room?" Emily had asked for a view of the strip.

"It's great and huge." Elizabeth wasn't sharing the suite. "You didn't have to put me up in something like this, but thanks."

"Actually I'm not paying for the room." Emily told her friend walking over to the window.

"Did you get it free because you are having your wedding here?" Elizabeth knew that it sometimes worked like that.

"Nope. The only rooms we got for free were the honeymoon suite and the bridal changing room. Jason is paying for your room." Emily said looking at her friend.

"I can't let Jason pay for my room." Elizabeth felt self-conscious enough. All her friends had buckets of money and she didn't. They didn't make a big deal about it but she tried not to take advantage.

"Jason was adamant that your room be near ours." Carly came over but didn't look out the window. She didn't do heights well. "He doesn't like hotels to start with and he wanted to make sure you were safe. Sonny and I are at the end of the hall." Carly pointed to the left. "Johnny and Francis are the other way. You are in the middle right across from Jason." They were told what block of rooms they had when Jason made the reservations.

"Oh, I'll have to thank him." She shouldn't have been surprised. Jason was almost obsessive when it came to security. Not just for her but for everyone he cared about. He personally picked Emily's security team when she traveled.

"Don't, you'll just embarrass him." Emily loved it when Liz made Jason blush.

"Where is Zander's room?" Elizabeth wanted to know how hard she was going to have to work to avoid Lucky. He was the last person she expected to have to deal with this week.

"They aren't staying here." Emily double checked before she came up. "I'm sure that Jason told security that Lucky isn't allowed upstairs." No one wanted to upset her brother so they would be vigilant. "Since it's early still, I thought we could go to the pool."

"We have a cabana. I can call down and tell the concierge to get it ready." Carly said liking that idea.

"And I have swimsuits." Emily was the spokesmodel for a swim wear company and she got all kinds of free stuff.

"Do you have something that will show off my bump?" Carly was just starting to show.

"I do. I have a bright yellow string bikini that will make Sonny's eyes pop out." Emily told her friend. "And for you." She said turning to Liz.

"I don't do bikinis." Elizabeth spoke up.

"You will love this one. It's actually kind of modest." Emily swore.

Elizabeth snorted. "I've seen those suits you pose in. Dental floss and leaves would cover more."

"I'm not going to wear a thong around Jason. He'd shoot someone. This one has shorts and a halter top. It's red gingham. You'll look great." Emily said beaming. Jason would love it.

"What are you wearing?" Carly asked her friend.

"Orange. Wait until you see it. Tiny like yours but the top is strapless. I don't want tan lines." Her wedding gown was also strapless. "I'll go get them and then we can head down."

"Okay I'll call and tell Sonny." Carly said getting out her phone. There was no way he was going to let them go down alone.

* * *

By the time the ladies arrived at the cabana Jason, Johnny, Francis, and Sonny were already there. Since they were on vacation they had ditched the suits in favor of linen pants and lightweight tops. Johnny was in board shorts and a t-shirt indicating that he was the one who was getting in the water with the ladies. Elizabeth wondered if he had a water proof gun.

"Wow!" When Carly said a cabana Elizabeth envisioned a small covering. This was more like a cloth room. Her efficiency apartment wasn't this big. There was a fridge and a table that would seat six in the back. Four chaise seats for lounging. Stacks of towels and a phone to call for anything else they might need.

"Nice huh?" Carly said as she walked over to her husband for a kiss. "Thanks."

"Only the best for my girl." He took a great amount of joy in spoiling her.

"You guys need anything?" Sonny asked Emily and Liz.

"Nope." Emily grinned at her friend. "Liz?"

"No, I'm good. I guess we should put on some sunblock and hit the pool." She said in an overly bright tone. Each suit came with a cover up, Liz's was a wrap and she was terrified to take it off. Emily's idea of modest was vastly different from hers. The shorts were really short. Elizabeth was pretty sure she had underwear that covered more.

"Sounds good." Carly opened her robe and gave Sonny a sexy grin. The heated look he gave her let her know he liked her in that suit.

"Yup." Emily went next stripping off her cover up. Her suit got a wolf whistle from a passing guy and she gave him a wave. Jason gave him a glare and then almost swallowed his tongue when Elizabeth took off her cover up.

He wondered if he was drooling. He'd never seen her in so little clothing before, she normally wore one piece suits, and damn she was sexy. The shorts on that swimsuit hugged her ass and he was fairly certain the sweat on his brow wasn't from the desert heat. He started reciting Harley parts in an effort to not get hard, his efforts weren't working.

"That suit looks amazing on you." Carly said handing her some sunblock.

"Thanks. It's not really my style. I don't think I have enough to pull it off." Elizabeth admitted.

"What do you mean you look great?" Emily was also rubbing on the lotion.

"Well the shorts are kind of small." Elizabeth was resisting the urge to tug on them.

"Your ass is fantastic." Carly said and when Johnny coughed she gave him a look.

"That's because of Milo." Elizabeth told her friends. This time Jason choked on his drink. "He helped me figure out a workout routine and now my legs and bottom are really toned. Now if he could figure out an exercise to help me up top, I'd be good." Elizabeth told her friends.

Emily saw the guys trying not to listen and decided to have some fun at their expense. She looked at Carly and when her friend looked over she winked. Carly had no idea what was coming but would follow her friend's lead. "Well I know you have some money in the bank. Why don't you get your breasts enlarged?"

From behind them came a strangled sound and Emily knew it was Jason. How she didn't laugh was beyond her.

"I know the name of a doctor. I've never gone to see him but one of my friends did, she looked fantastic after." Emily piled on. She wondered if Jason was turning red yet.

"I don't know Em." Carly decided to play devil's advocate. "I think Liz has a great figure. Is your suit padded?"

"Really?" Elizabeth said laughing, not paying the guys any mind. "That would be the worst padding in the history of bras. No this little bit is all me. I mean why advertise something you don't have? I imagine that would make a guy pretty angry. Can you see it he thinks he's getting a lot and then I take off my bra and all he gets is a handful. Maybe. How much does a breast job cost anyway?"

Jason was dying. Her bra wasn't padded which meant she would be a perfect handful for him. He would just bet she was soft too. He wondered what color her nipples were and if she liked to have them sucked. Shit, he was getting hard again. There was no way she was getting those perfect breast altered. No way in hell.

"I could loan you the money." Emily offered.

"No." Jason said and everyone turned to look at him. The guys were struggling not to laugh at him.

"Would you like to loan her the money?" Emily asked pretending not to understand what he was objecting to.

"Uh." Jason was at a total loss. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "That surgery is dangerous." He finally said.

"Jason has a point." Elizabeth said quietly. "I mean all surgery has risks."

"Besides would you want to date a guy who only likes your for you breasts?" Carly asked her friend. She was also trying not to laugh.

"I don't know. It might be kind of nice." Elizabeth said laughing.

"I'm getting in the pool." Emily said leaving the tent. Johnny followed her out.

"Me too." Carly gave Sonny a wave and headed over to where Emily was standing.

"Shoot." Elizabeth said when she realized that her friends had left before she asked one of them to do her back. "Would one of you mind putting some sunblock on my back? I'll burn in like three seconds." She held out the bottle.

"Jason?" Sonny said to his friend smiling wide enough to pop out his dimples.

"Sure." He walked over and straddled the chair behind her. He squeezed a generous amount of the lotion into his hands and rubbed them together. Taking a deep breath he placed his hands on her back and had to swallow a moan. She was so soft. Just like he figured.

Elizabeth was biting her lower lip as Jason's hands moved across her skin. His fingers were calloused from all the time he spent working on his bike and that little bit of roughness was making her shiver. She wondered what it would feel like to have his hands caressing other parts of her body. Her legs, her stomach, or her breasts. She was so lost in her little fantasy that she almost missed his question.

"Is that enough?" His voice was husky from arousal because yeah he was a hard as a spike from that short massage.

"Yeah." She sounded breathless but that couldn't be helped. She was fairly certain that if he had kept rubbing her any longer she would have had an orgasm. "Thanks." She turned and looked at him. His eyes were darker and she wondered if he had felt it too.

Jason just nodded but he didn't move. In fact he was thinking about leaning forward and kissing her. She was chewing on her bottom lip and he wanted to soothe that sting with his tongue.

"Liz, are you coming out?" Emily called shattering the moment.

"I have to go." Elizabeth jumped up as if shocked. "Thanks." She turned and trotted over to the side of the pool.

Jason's eyes latched onto her ass and this time he did moan.

Sonny couldn't help it. He burst out laughing which made Jason glare at him. "Just ask her out already." He said as Francis tried to remain professional.

"Go ahead and laugh." Jason said glaring. "I plan to ask her out when we get back home."

"Good because you have to have the worst case of blue balls in the history of men." Francis told his boss.

"I said laugh, not bust my chops." Jason said getting up and grabbing a cold bottle of water. He was thirsty.

"Are you done with Courtney?" Sonny asked, he hoped so making conversation with that woman was painful.

"We broke up for good a few weeks ago." Shortly after Liz ended things with Lucky.

"Then ask Liz out, before we leave. Tonight would be good." Sonny suggested.

"You aren't using me to keep them from going out." Jason knew what his friend was up to.

"I had to try." Sonny said smiling. "Seriously, she's a nice girl and you have to know that she's interested. I know you're interested."

"She's my friend. I don't want to wreck that." Jason would rather have her as his friend than not have her at all.

"I think it's worth the risk." Sonny said being serious.

Jason watched as she splashed in the water. "Yeah, I think it is too."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Hi All! The reviews are cracking me up! For those of you who are impatient for Jason to make a move, he does so this weekend. These first three chapters all take place in one day so give him a little time.

Guest: I see Jason as 26 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Who's ready to party!?" Emily asked walking into the front room of Sonny and Carly's suite.

"That would be me." Carly said in response to her friend's question. "You look great."

Emily was in a bright red cocktail dress that showed a lot of leg. "As do you."

Carly was in electric blue. "Thank you." The dress showed off her bump. "What is Liz wearing?"

"Yellow, I think. She should be here shortly." Just then there was a knock on the door and Francis went to get it.

"Hi, sorry I'm the last one here. I couldn't find my earring." Elizabeth looked at her friends and whistled. "You guys look hot!"

"Right back at you. That color is so good on you." Carly loved the dark pink dress. The sparkling spaghetti straps gave it some jazz.

"Thanks, I figured I'm only ever going to come to Vegas once so why not?" Elizabeth had actually felt sexy in the store.

"So let's go." Emily said getting up and pulling Carly with her. "We've got a town to paint red! I'm getting married!" Emily yelled.

Both Carly and Elizabeth clapped. "Don't worry Francis we'll behave." Elizabeth managed to say with a straight face.

"I can't drink and Liz is a lightweight. It's the super model you need to worry about." Carly said with a smirk. "Let's go."

"Elizabeth." Jason said before they walked out. He walked over to where she was standing. "I don't want to make you angry." He started.

"Okay." Elizabeth had no idea where he was going with this.

He leaned in closer. "Do you need any money?" He knew that she was on a budget. She had just finished school and would be paying off her loans soon. While she was in school she had worked part time for Carly in the accounting department of Deception and part time at Kelly's.

Now that she was out she was looking for a full time job but hadn't found one yet. The economy was against her and Port Charles was a small town. She had an interview with an accounting firm when they got back home and was hoping to get it. Vegas was an expensive town and he wanted her to have fun while she was here. If the ladies went to the casino he wanted her to be able to gamble.

"Thanks Jason. I'm okay." She wasn't angry, it was nice of him to offer. "You're already paying for my room. Thanks by the way."

"I wanted you somewhere safe." He told her looking into her blue eyes.

"Thanks." She said again. Looking into his eyes always left her fumbling for words.

"Have fun." Jason said stepping back.

"We will." She backed up waving before joining her friends.

"What are you two doing?" Jason asked his friends.

"I'm going downstairs to play poker." Johnny was getting in on a high stakes game.

"I figured I'd wait for Francis to call and say they need to be bailed out." Sonny said grinning. He wasn't ever going to let them live that down.

"I'm going for a drive." Jason had rented a bike and he needed some air.

"Have a good time." Sonny told his friend. Jason just nodded as he left. The mob boss turned to Johnny. "You have a report for me to read?" Johnny had mentioned it earlier after they came up from the pool.

"Yeah, and you won't like it." The guard warned his boss. Reading the report had left Johnny extremely pissed off.

"What is it? A problem with a shipment?" Sonny assumed.

"No. It's the reason Liz broke up with Lucky." Johnny handed him the faxed medical report. No Sonny was not going to like it at all.

* * *

The ladies went to the hottest club on the strip and right to their VIP reserved table. Even though they made the guys think that they had a wild night planned nothing could be further from the truth. Vegas was too high profile to get arrested. Emily had contracts to think of and Carly would not do anything to jeopardize her baby. So they sipped sparkling cider, sat at the table having girl talk, and turned down requests to dance.

Francis just blended into the background and kept watch.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Elizabeth leaned in and yelled in Emily's ear. It was loud in the club.

"Okay." Emily was dancing in her chair.

Elizabeth pointed to the lounge and Francis nodded. This was why he didn't like clubs. From where he sat he could see the hall that led to the restrooms but he couldn't see the door and he couldn't follow Liz inside. In such a public space he didn't like to have any of them out of his sight.

* * *

They had decided to come out and maybe see if they couldn't meet some local ladies. Lucky was still trying to figure out how to get Liz to talk to him. She was blowing this out of proportion. All couples fought. So it got little physical. It's not like she had a black eye or anything.

Zander was talking with a blonde doing his best to pretend Emily getting married didn't upset him. Lucky had picked out a brunette, who reminded him of Liz, when the three of them came through the door. She looked great and he was going to go over and talk to her but Corelli came through the door behind them. Great. He was just as bad as Jason.

When they went to the VIP section he just watched. There had to be a way to get to her. The club was crowded so he could sneak up and talk her into going outside before anyone noticed.

It hadn't been hard to get into the closed off section. He was a Spencer they could talk themselves into and out of any situation. He hung out in the back and when she went to the bathroom he waited for her to come back out.

She stepped out of the lounge and glared at him. "Really are you following me?"

"I just want to talk." Lucky started turning on the charm.

She wasn't having it. Elizabeth walked back into the lounge and locked the door behind her. Anyone who had to go would have to wait. Pulling out her phone she hit three on her speed dial.

"Corelli." Francis was already moving toward the restroom. If Liz was calling him then something was wrong. Emily and Carly knew not to move.

"Lucky's here." Elizabeth may look calm but inside she was shaking. Alone with Lucky was the last thing she wanted to be.

"I'm coming now." Francis signaled a bouncer and they reached the lounge at the same time. He let the employee remove Spencer as he knocked on the door. "You okay?" He asked when she came out.

"I'm fine. He didn't get that close." Elizabeth told her friend.

Francis didn't bother to correct her. Lucky had gotten too close because they were understaffed. Cody would be here tomorrow and this wouldn't happen again. "Let's go back to the table."

"Okay." They rejoined the other ladies and Elizabeth told them what happened. They decided to call it a night despite Elizabeth's protests. Carly claimed to be tired anyway.

* * *

Jason had driven off the strip. This wasn't his first trip to Vegas and he knew where to go on the back of a bike. He missed the feel of Elizabeth's arms around him. He almost never went out without her anymore. He was on his way back to the hotel when his phone rang. He pulled over and answered. "Morgan."

"Can you come back?" Sonny asked his friend.

Four words but Jason knew that something had happened. He also knew that it involved Elizabeth. "Is she okay?"

"She's shook up but not hurt." Sonny assured Jason. "Drive careful, you getting into a wreck is not what she needs."

"I'm about fifteen minutes away." Jason said before ending the call. Reviving the engine he headed toward the strip.

* * *

Jason knocked and Francis opened the door. "What happened?" He asked the guard.

"I fucking hate clubs." They were away from everyone else so Francis didn't have to watch his language. "Liz went to the bathroom and Spencer was there and he confronted her when she came out."

"We should have sent Johnny too." Jason said shaking his head.

"You think?" Francis was still pissed.

"This wasn't your fault." Jason knew what clubs in Vegas were like, it was why he avoided them. This club was owned by a friend of Sonny's which was why they let Francis go alone. They had been assured that the ladies would be well cared for.

"Yeah it was." Francis wasn't going to let himself off the hook. Sonny had said the same thing Jason just did. "If she had been hurt it would have been on me."

"I was promised you would be backed up." Sonny had come to join them.

"No more clubs." Francis told his two bosses. They respected him enough that they would listen.

"Where is she?" Jason needed to see Elizabeth.

"In the living room." Sonny still needed to talk to Jason about the report Johnny gave him. "When Cody arrives I want him on Spencer. Lucky needs to be watched closely. Who can we call?"

"The Zacchara's have interests out here. They will give us a guy." Francis suggested.

"Call them I want someone on Spencer when Cody's sleeping." Sonny ordered. "Go to your room and make the call. Read this before you come back." Sonny handed him the report.

"Okay." Francis left to do as instructed.

* * *

"Hey." Jason walked over, she stood up and he took her in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She was better now. She'd be great if he didn't let her go.

Jason released her and stepping back to look her over.

"He never touched me Jason. He didn't get close enough." Elizabeth assured him. "I'm fine." If she said it enough she might even believe it. She was tired though. "I'm going to go lie down."

"I'll walk you to your room." Jason told her.

"Okay. Night guys." She said to Emily and Carly who both hugged her. "Sorry to wreck your night."

"You did no such thing. That's on Lucky." Emily would be giving him a piece of her mind the next time she saw him. Then she was going to knock him on his ass.

"We have a spare room if you want to stay." Carly offered.

"No, I'm looking forward to rolling around on that really big bed in my room." Elizabeth told her friends. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Jason held the door and walked her the short distance to her room. "Do you want me to check the room out?"

"Would you mind?" She was still feeling shaky.

"No problem." Jason went in with her and checked out the space. "I'm across the hall. Francis is right next door. If you need anything just knock."

"I will. Good night." She walked him to the door and when he walked into the hall she engaged the deadbolt. She needed a hot shower and a good night's sleep. Lucky was not going to wreck this trip for her. She was here to see her best friend get married and she was going to have a good time.

* * *

Francis was fuming by the time he returned to Sonny's suite. He read the report and was trying to figure out how the hell this got by them. Spencer was dead, Francis would accept no other outcome. Jason was going to freak. "Logan Hayes is being made available to us." He told his boss.

"Good, make sure Cody contacts him. You read the report." Sonny didn't need to ask.

"Can I kill him?" Francis asked totally serious.

"Jason will want to do that." Carly was sleeping so they could talk. "I need to figure out how the tell him."

"It would be best if Liz told him." Francis suggested.

"Yeah, because I see that happening." Sonny said shaking his head. He knew that the petite brunette hadn't mentioned it because she knew how Jason would respond. She didn't want him in prison because of her. "We need to start putting together a plan to make Lucky disappear."

"Agreed. It would be great if we could do it here, but I don't know if that will be possible." Back in Port Charles if the asshole disappeared Taggert would come for Jason first. "Let me think on it." They were in town for a high profile event so Lucky's disappearance had to be realistic. "Let me think on it." He repeated. "Meanwhile what are we gonna do about Liz and Jason?"

"Carly and Emily have something planned." Sonny didn't know for sure what but he had an inkling. "If it's what I think it is it won't be enough. So we need to be ready to step in." Sonny smiled. "This is what I suggest."

Francis was grinning as well by the time his boss was done. "We will need Johnny too."

"He'd be pissed if we left him out." Sonny concurred. "Keep an eye out, I'm thinking we might get a chance at tomorrow night's family reception."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

They had a private dining room set aside for their meals, so the next morning everyone gathered there for breakfast. Emily and Carly sat at one end waiting for Liz and the guys sat at the other end also waiting for Liz. They were all worried that she was more upset than she let on.

"So what are you wearing to the reception?" Emily was trying to resist the urge to go upstairs and check on Liz. The other woman hated when they hovered.

"LBD. I figured since the future in laws would be there I'd keep it simple. I don't want them thinking your friends are tarts." Carly could do classy. "Liz packed a dark blue cocktail dress."

"Good. Jason loves her in blue." Emily said grinning. "Do you have the stuff?"

"I do." Carly put her cup down. "Are we really going to do this? It seems a bit mean."

"No one is going to get hurt. Well maybe Lucky will. I hadn't planned on his being here but it works out really well. There is no way Jason won't think Lucky did this." Emily said to her friend.

"We are planning on drugging her." Carly was worried about possible side effects.

"Trust me. This is a light weight drug. There will be no adverse side effects. All that will happen is that she will have trouble remembering anything after she ingests it. She'll feel like she had too much to drink." Emily did feel a little guilty but this plan would work.

"And Jason?" Carly asked her friend. "He will freak if he finds out."

"He won't and if he does we'll point him in Lucky's direction. There is no way he won't insist on taking care of her. All they need is some time alone." Emily had given this a lot of thought. "Him, her, and a big bed."

"Looking at you I would never have imagined you could be this devious." Carly said shaking her head in wonder.

"I'm a Quartermaine. We hold the patent in devious." Emily knew that Jason was ready to admit his feelings. Once he did Liz could admit hers. Jason was extremely protective, there was no way Liz being in trouble wouldn't spur him into action. "Where is she?"

"Maybe we should go up and check on her?" Carly was looking at her watch.

"We should. My family is arriving today so I want to make sure she's okay before all that chaos." They both stood just as Liz walked through the door.

One look at her and everyone knew that she had a bad night. With her skin being so fair the dark smudges under her eyes stood out.

"Sorry, I had a little trouble getting moving." She was exhausted. Last night she had barely slept and when she did she had nightmares. At one point she considered asking Jason if she could sleep on his couch but it was already two in the morning and she didn't want to wake him up.

"Have a seat." Emily got up and poured Liz some hot chocolate with a splash of coffee. Carly was fixing their friend a plate.

"Thanks." Elizabeth sat next to Jason. It wasn't even a conscious choice on her part. He made her feel safe. "So what's on today's schedule?" She was the maid of honor and Carly was the matron of honor so they had duties to perform.

"Nothing until the reception for the families tonight. I planned on doing some shopping and then vegging by the pool." Emily said placing the mug in front of her friend.

"Wedding shopping?" Elizabeth knew most of the details were being handled by the planner.

"Honeymoon shopping." Carly supplied putting the plate in front of her friend. "Eat it all."

"Yes mom." Elizabeth's hand shook from exhaustion as she picked up her fork.

* * *

Jason's eyes narrowed in anger. Lucky would be receiving a visit from him as soon as the wedding was over. He would lay low until then but once his sister was married Lucky was going to take a long drive into the desert.

* * *

"When are we leaving?" Elizabeth asked between mouthfuls. If she was going to be shopping with them she would need all her strength.

"Carly and I are going. You are going back to your room and taking a nap." Emily ordered.

"I don't need a nap." Elizabeth immediately countered.

"Then you can watch television. Did you sleep at all?" Carly asked sitting next to her friend. The guys were quietly taking the conversation in.

"Some." Elizabeth said hedging.

"Why didn't you come over to my suite?" Carly demanded. "We have a spare room."

"I'm a big girl, I can sleep by myself." Elizabeth glared at Carly who was in full mommy mode.

"Clearly you can't." Emily responded stating the obvious.

"I'm not going to let him get to me." Elizabeth said being stubborn.

"And you aren't going to let us help you either." Emily shot back. All three women could be very stubborn and arguments like this were not uncommon. It was even worse when one of the guys got involved. The number of times they had to listen to the 'you should have called for help' talk couldn't even be counted at this point. "You are staying here. With Johnny."

"Johnny isn't babysitting me." Elizabeth told her friends. "He's the only one who can make it through one of your shopping trips."

"She'll stay with me." Sonny finally spoke up. "Jason and I are going to be doing some work anyway. Liz can hang out with us."

Elizabeth knew better than to try to argue with Sonny. He wouldn't change his mind. "Fine."

"Good." Emily said grinning. "Ready to shop?"

"Yup." Carly responded standing. She knew her husband well, he had something in the works, and there was no way he was going to be in his suite all day. At some point he would get a call and he would leave with Francis. Then Jason and Liz would be alone.

* * *

They were on their third store when Johnny decided it was time to speak up. During breakfast this morning they had made plans before Jason arrived downstairs. He went to the gym before eating so Sonny, Francis, and Johnny had used that time to their advantage. "How about a coffee break?" Johnny suggested.

"How about smoothies? That way Carly can tell Sonny she had something healthy." Emily snickered.

"That man is driving me nuts. He told Liz not to make me any more brownies. I am not going the next five months without a brownie." The blonde pouted. "I'll hurt him first."

Johnny didn't say anything. They stopped in a café and grabbed a table. "So, would you like to tell me what you have planned for Jason and Liz?" When neither woman spoke up he smirked. "We know you have something planned and we are thinking that we might be able to help."

"We?" Emily asked slowly.

"Sonny, Francis, and I." Johnny clarified.

"Are you having trouble coming up with your own plan?" Carly asked still not telling him anything.

"No, we don't want to inadvertently cause you problems." This was like negotiating with another family.

"Don't move." Emily instructed. The two women got up from the table and stepped away for a conference. "Should we tell him?"

"He might be able to help." Carly pointed out. "I'm sure that either he or Francis have drugged someone in the past."

"Experience is a good thing." Emily agreed. "Plus they could guarantee that Jason is in the right place at the right time."

"We need to find out what they have planned too." Carly pointed out.

"I don't think they have anything planned at all." Emily looked over at Johnny who just grinned at her. "But I'm willing to allow them to ride on our coattails."

They sat back down. "We plan on drugging Liz at tonight's party so that Jason will have to take care of her."

Johnny just looked at the women across from him. He took a sip of his pineapple orange mango smoothie. "What are you planning on using?"

"Something in the GHB family." Carly had the stuff back at the hotel.

"That will work." Johnny told them. "I have something better that you can use. Something easier on the system. What is the plan for after you drug her?"

"Jason will take care of her." Emily told him.

"And then?" Johnny prodded.

"He will see that she should be with him to stay safe and she will see that he cares about her." Emily told the guard.

"Uh-huh." Johnny said sitting back. Sonny was right they hadn't gone far enough.

"And your plan?" Emily asked.

"Sonny told Jason to get his head out of his ass and ask Liz out." Johnny told the two women. That wasn't the actual plan but he had no intention of telling them what they were really going to do. They were going to piggy back onto what the ladies had planned. He would call Sonny when Carly and Emily went back to shopping.

"That's it?" Carly said looking at Emily. "You expect that to work?"

"Yup." Johnny said to them.

Both women simply laughed. "It's a good thing you have us." Emily said shaking her head.

"I guess it is." Johnny stood up. "Let's get back to it. I need to check in with Sonny." He needed to tell his boss that what they wanted to do could happen tonight.

* * *

Jason had spent the morning going over contracts and checking on Elizabeth. Not necessarily in that order. They were in his suite. He and Sonny were working while Liz and Francis were watching television. She was barely awake.

"Corinthos." Sonny answered his phone. It was Johnny checking in and telling him what the ladies had planned. "We can work with that." With a few changes it would be perfect. He had to admit being surprised that Emily was willing to go that route.

When he hung up he looked at his partner. He should feel guilty for what he was about to do but Jason was moving too slow. Just because Liz wasn't with Lucky didn't mean she was just going to sit around and wait for him. This was for the best and when Jason snapped and killed Lucky, Liz would be safe from having to testify to why he did it.

"I need to go out. I'm going to take Francis with me." Sonny stood up. "Make sure Liz eats lunch."

"I'm going to see if I can get her to take a nap first." Jason didn't ask where his partner was going. Honestly he didn't care he just wanted him and Francis gone. Jason was still kicking himself for not offering her the option of staying with him last night. He should have known she would be upset.

"I'll call before we come back, that way if she's sleeping I won't wake her by knocking." Sonny said before walking out to the main room.

Jason sat in the office of his suite and listened to his friends say good bye to Liz. When the door snicked shut he got up and walked into the main room. He didn't bother to speak but simply held out his hand. She didn't hesitate to place hers on top.

Hand in hand he took her into his bedroom. They could have gone to the spare room but he wanted her in here. "Sit down." He pointed to the bed. When she did as instructed he reached down and grabbed her foot. He removed one sneaker and then the other. "Scoot back."

Just looking up at him she did as instructed. Jason covered her with the blanket before pulling the shades to darken the room. Her heart picked up speed when he walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. From where she was sitting she watched him remove his shoes before standing and pulling back the covers.

Jason got settled. "Come here." He told her.

Elizabeth stretched out settling into the warmth of his body and the security of his arms. "Thank you." She said softly. She needed this.

"Next time don't stay in your room alone." He told her. "I'm here when you need me." He rubbed his hand down her back wishing he could feel her soft skin.

"I thought about it but I didn't want to bother you." Elizabeth loved this feeling. Being in his arms was always wonderful. This was the first time they'd shared a bed, even if it was platonic, and she wished they could do this all the time.

"You won't be bothering me." Jason assured her. "Will you tell me what he did to upset you?"

"It's just him. He doesn't want to admit we are over." Elizabeth knew that it wasn't her. Lucky just didn't like the thought that she would walk away. That any woman would not want to be with him. The boy's ego was massive.

"Why did you break up?" Jason finally asked.

"He was sleeping with someone else. I walked in on them together and we had a very ugly fight." She burrowed closer. Part of her was saying that telling Jason this was a mistake, but the larger part was saying it was time. Lucky did it once he might very well do it again if given the chance.

"Did he hurt you? The night you came to my house?" He had suspected that but she was gone when he got up and then he left later that morning for Puerto Rico.

Elizabeth nodded against Jason. "We were yelling and I was telling him that we were over. He said that I was over reacting. I told him to go to hell. He grabbed me and started shaking me then he pushed me. I fell and hit the back of my head. I went to see Dr. Ford and he put in thirty seven stitches."

"Thank you for telling me." Jason pulled her closer. His brain was already coming up with scenarios to make sure Spencer paid. At the moment, however, it was all about enjoying having Elizabeth so close. "Go to sleep baby. We have a big night ahead of us."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Is there a nickname? Yes, and it is one from the poll.

Some of you guys are really worried about the drugging. So let me put you at ease. No one is going to get hurt, I promise you. Yes it is necessary, but the guys (Sonny, Johnny and Francis) have the situation under control. No one will marry the wrong person and there will be no sex while drugged. Also in Nevada marriage while under the influence is grounds for immediate annulment and the person who performs the ceremony can lose their license. Besides that's too obvious. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

She slept for two hours before waking. Jason was still holding her and she didn't want to move. "I'm awake." She murmured.

"I know." Jason kissed the top of her head. While she was sleeping he'd been coming up with a plan. He had several ideas but only one appealed to him. It could have something to do with the fact that it would give him the one thing he wanted more than anything. A chance with the woman in his arms.

"Did you sleep?" She asked looking up at him.

"I slept last night." He answered with a smirk. "I've been thinking about Lucky. You said something I didn't like. Actually I didn't like anything you said, but one thing is sticking out." Jason clarified. "You said he is having trouble accepting that you two are over."

"Yeah, he's not stalking me. I didn't mean it that way. He told me that he wouldn't accept that we are broken up. Those words actually came out of his mouth. He told me it didn't mean anything. That he was just horny." Elizabeth hadn't made any move to leave Jason's arms.

Jason didn't even know what to say to that. "And he couldn't wait for you to come home so he fell on the first available person." The least he could do was man up about what he did.

Elizabeth laughed at that mental image. "We haven't slept together yet." She admitted to Jason. "I told him I wanted to wait and he said he was okay with it. I guess I know why. I would have respected him more if he broke up with me and said he needed sex."

Jason had to bite his cheek to keep from shouting with joy. She hadn't slept with Lucky. "If he loved you as much as he claimed he would have respected your choice."

"Well, it's a moot point now." Elizabeth snuggled closer and Jason tightened his arms.

"I'm worried that he will get bolder. He approached you last night after you told him not to. Has that happened before?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah." She admitted. "I'm scared that he is going to attack me again. He never even apologized for what happened." Part of Elizabeth believed that Lucky wasn't sorry.

"I can protect you." Jason started.

"I don't want to use you Jason." Elizabeth never wanted him to feel responsible for her. He had a lot of people on that list already.

"Elizabeth he isn't going to stop. He flew across the country to get a chance to change your mind." Jason gently pointed out. "I'm not going to be able to sit back and do nothing. If I don't do something one of the other guys will."

"The guys don't know, and I don't want you to risk going to jail because of me." Elizabeth worried for him.

"There is something we can do, that will allow me to protect you and at the same time protect me." Jason told her.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked him.

"We can get married." Jason held his breath and waited for her reaction. It wasn't what he expected.

Elizabeth laughed she couldn't help it. When he frowned she swallowed her giggles. "No one is going to believe we got married."

"Why not?" Jason sat up and wrinkled his forehead.

"Because you're you and I'm me." Elizabeth was trying to keep a straight face.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked confused. "Are you saying that no one would believe you married a brain damaged thug?"

Elizabeth picked up a pillow and hit him. "Don't you dare say that."

"Why not? It's true." Jason was hurt.

"Don't you dare put yourself down like that. Or imply that I would. You are not a brain damaged thug. I don't allow Edward to say that, I will not allow you to say it either." Elizabeth got out of bed and planted her hands on her hips. "Look at me Jason. I'm not the kind of woman a man like you marries. Men like you marry Carly."

"You're smart and funny and beautiful. You're exactly the kind of woman I would marry. Women like you don't marry criminals." He shot back.

"Say it one more time Morgan and you'll have a black eye at your sister's wedding." No one put him down, not even him. "I'd be proud to be Mrs. Jason Morgan."

He grinned at the fact that she just threatened to kick his ass because he put himself down. That was a first. "I'd be proud to have you as Mrs. Jason Morgan. He's going to try something. I know it, because I know jerks like him."

"We cannot say a word until after your sister is married. I will not steal her thunder." Elizabeth told him.

"Steal her thunder?" Jason repeated.

"It's a phrase. I won't take the spot light from her." Elizabeth told him.

"I understand." Jason didn't want to step on Emily's moment either. Lucky would be stupid to do something right now. Which meant he was going to do something. "Did you bring your yellow sundress the one without straps?" He loved her in that dress.

"I did." She had packed all her summer clothes.

"Will you wear that for me? I have a suit and I'll wear that." Jason told her.

"Alright. When do you want to do this?" She was going to marry Jason! The circumstances weren't the ones from her daydream, but she would take them. "Jason?"

"Yeah." He was stunned that she actually agreed. Once he gave her his name he was going to try like hell to see that she kept it.

"I'm going to want to have sex." Elizabeth felt he should know that before they got married.

"Me too." No point in lying. "That means we won't be able to get an annulment."

"That's fine." Elizabeth responded. "When you want to get married?"

"Right now." Jason told her watching her blue eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

"Are you going to behave?" Zander looked at Lucky.

"What are you talking about?" Lucky was putting on his clip tie.

"I mean Elizabeth. I didn't bring you all this way so you can ruin Emily's wedding. Since we've arrived you haven't done anything but upset Liz." Zander pointed out to his friend.

"She's not upset." Lucky responded. "She's just being dramatic."

"She doesn't even want to talk to you. She had you thrown out of the club last night." Zander was starting to worry with how intense Lucky was being about this.

"She's just making me grovel. Which one of us knows her better?" Lucky asked his friend. "Besides you should be taking notes."

"What the hell does that mean?" Zander asked his friend.

"I mean that I'm at least I'm fighting for the woman I love." Lucky sneered. "You've been in love with Emily since you discovered the difference between boys and girls. Stop being a chickenshit and tell her already."

"She's getting married at the end of the week." Zander answered glumly. "It's a little late now."

"It's never too late. If you tell Emily she might not marry the guy." Lucky always had to be the one to give Zander a push. "You don't have anything to lose at this point."

"It isn't about me. She loves him, I won't wreck that for her." Zander loved her enough to want her happy even if it was with someone else. Thinking about it that way he began to wonder if Lucky really loved Elizabeth.

"You're an idiot. There is no way I'm going to let the woman I love be with someone else." Lucky was going to make that point to Liz. "You don't fight fair in a battle like this." Lucky just needed to get Elizabeth alone so that he could let her know he wasn't walking away and neither was she.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the side of her bed waiting for Jason to knock on her door. She was sitting her in her pretty dress and heels so that she could marry Jason. She started smiling. She really should feel bad, she was taking advantage of him. They were only getting married so that he could kill Lucky when he came after her. As his wife Jason had every legal right to protect her.

They were also going to have sex. Hopefully a lot of it. She found it easy to wait with Lucky because he didn't make her feel what Jason did. In fact it was those feelings, tingling, aching, and wanting that let Liz know Lucky wasn't the one.

Jason made her wet with a look. Lucky couldn't do it after thirty minutes of kissing. The sad part is she would have settled. No one else seemed particularly interested so she probably would have stayed with Lucky and given him her virginity. Now she was going to give it to Jason. At least he would appreciate it.

At the knock she jumped before taking a deep breath. She checked the peephole and felt her stomach tighten. Jason in a suit was a sight to behold. Not that this was the first time she'd seen him in a suit. But it was the first time he wore one just for her.

She opened the door and gave him a shy smile. "You look very handsome."

"And you are beautiful." Jason told her honestly. He held out his hand to her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She answered taking his hand.

"Then let's go." Jason said giving her a rare wide smile.

* * *

He took her to a chapel. A real church and not one of those quicky Vegas places that tourist go to. The priest was performing a ceremony when he was done he would marry them and his secretary would act as their witness. "Thank you for this."

"I don't want to be married by Elvis." He told her smirking. "I don't have a ring for you."

"I wouldn't be able to wear it yet anyway." She intended to keep this between them until they were on the plane home. She flew out with Emily but the plan was always that she would go home with Jason.

They sat in a pew waiting their turn. "When we get back to Port Charles will I have to move into the penthouse?"

"That would be for the best, unless you'd rather move." Jason would buy her a house.

"I like the penthouse. Would you mind getting more furniture? Not a lot more. Maybe just more chairs?" She didn't want him to think she was trying to change him.

"I think we need more than a few more chairs." He gave her a self-conscious grin. He knew his place was empty. "We'll need somewhere to eat. I'd like to occasionally have a meal that's just us." Right now he ate at Sonny's most of the time.

"Promise me we can keep the pool table." She loved playing. "I'm getting better."

"You are getting better." He acknowledged. He would never get rid of the pool table. In fact when they got home they were going to live out one of his fantasies. He was going to bend her over that table and-.

"Mr. Morgan and Ms. Webber?" The older woman called out. The couple before them was done.

Jason's head snapped around and he tried not to blush. He was having an erotic daydream in a chapel. That was just all kinds of wrong. "Here we are." He stood and helped Elizabeth to her feet.

They came forward and before he could start Jason pulled the priest aside. "She's not pregnant."

"What?" The priest asked surprised at what the young man was saying.

"I just want you to know that she's not pregnant. I don't want you to think that about her." Jason always wanted to protect her. "We haven't even been together. She's a good girl. I just want you to know that."

The priest, who could admit to being a bit cynical, couldn't help but smile. "Thank you for telling me." During his time at this assignment he saw a lot of things, people who married for the wrong reasons and once in a while he saw a couple like this one. A couple who would make it. He didn't even know them but he knew they would last.

Jason just nodded before going to stand back next to Elizabeth.

"Please join hands." The priest opened his bible and began the ceremony.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work. (You know you were waiting for those words to pop up.)

* * *

Chapter 6

It wasn't until she was back in his room that the nerves set in. For both of them. She looked over at him and it struck her that until the priest told them to do so she had never even kissed Jason. She was married the first time she kissed her husband. And she was a virgin on her wedding night.

She sounded like a prude.

Nothing could be further from the truth. Elizabeth wasn't holding out for marriage. She was waiting for someone who cared for her enough to stay the night. She didn't want to waste her first time on a guy who wouldn't even call her the next day. She wanted to be with someone who respected her. She wanted to be with Jason.

* * *

He saw the minute she made up her mind and he couldn't help but smile. Jason would have given her a marriage in name only until she grew more comfortable with sharing her body with him. It would have killed him a little each day but he would have waited.

He was pretty certain she was virgin. That terrified him some because he'd never been with one before. It also humbled him. She was taking a huge step and she was taking it with him. He would make this experience good for her.

Walking over to where she stood he put his arms around her and she respond in kind. They just held onto one another swaying slightly. He looked down at her and smiled. "We can wait until tonight if you would like."

"I don't want to wait." She was looking up when she spoke and after the words were out she ducked her head. Now she sounded desperate.

"Me either." He admitted and watched her head pop back up. He pulled her closer and his erection pressed into her stomach. Jason picked her up and carried her to the bed. When he reached the side he tossed her down listening to her laugh as she bounced.

She smiled up at him and patted the bed beside her. Jason toed off his shoes. He took off his suit and laid it on the back of the chair. He was going to wear it at the reception tonight with a clean shirt. He may have looked calm but he'd been sweating a bit as they got married. This was it for him and he wanted her to feel he same.

Elizabeth rolled to the opposite side and reaching under her arm unzipped her dress. She had her husband's undivided attention. She was chewing her lip as she hesitated. She really wanted him to like her body. "I'm not very big up top."

"You're perfect." He assured her. "That conversation you had with Emily and Carly damned near killed me. I was horrified at the thought of you changing those perfect breasts. Let me see them. Take off your dress."

He pulled his shirt over his head and her mouth went dry. He was standing there, with his cock pushing against his boxer briefs, and she wanted to pinch herself. She let go of the material and the dress slithered slowly down her body.

"You are gonna fucking kill me." Jason said harshly. He tracked the material down every inch of her body. All that gloriously pale skin was his to touch. To kiss. And lick.

Elizabeth wasn't used to Jason swearing around her. Here in the bedroom it was really hot. Nope, definitely not a prude. His eyes were scorching her as he tried to look everywhere at once.

"Who did you buy that for?" He pointed a shaking hand at her underwear. A corset and garter belt with stockings.

"Me." She told him feeling sexy. "I like nice underwear."

"It all looks like that?" Jason was even more turned on. Who knew she was hiding that?

"Not all of it. I have different styles for different occasions." She told him. He brought out a whole new side to her. A new more confident Elizabeth. "Also different colors." This was ivory, it just seemed right.

"Turn around. I want to see your ass." Jason was breathing hard already. She did as he asked and he groaned. A fucking thong. Milo was getting a raise and a promotion and a new car. "Come here Elizabeth." He didn't think he was capable of walking.

She sashayed over, which was funny because she never sashayed before in her life, to where he was standing. "I'm here."

Jason licked his lips and tried to decide where to start first. He was experiencing sensory overload from the feast of delights in front of him. He was beginning to wonder if he'd been mistaken about her being a virgin. If she had it wouldn't change his feelings for her. It would make him less nervous though. "Have you had sex before?"

"No." She told him feeling a return of the nerves. "I want to be with you."

"I'll be gentle." Jason told her.

"I know, you'll take care of me." Elizabeth's trust in him was absolute.

"Always, baby." He gave her a wicked grin. He touched the hollow of her throat with the tip of his index finger before sliding it down her chest to circle one tight nipple. He let his finger drift to her other nipple and repeated the motion.

Her breath was coming faster and she was trembling. "Has anyone ever touched you here?" He asked still circling her tight flesh.

She nodded yes.

Jason let his hand drift lower until he was cupping her mound. She was hot and wet against his palm. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear. "Has anyone ever touched you here?"

"Just me." She told him softly.

"Fuck!" Jason exclaimed before taking her mouth in a hot kiss. She just admitted to flying solo. He was going to have to get a private showing of that. Later. Because right now he needed to be inside her.

He put his hands under her arms and threw her on the bed coming down on top of her. His inner voice was screaming to go slower but her hands were delving into his shorts and squeezing his cock.

Jason ripped her thong out of the way and pushed down his underwear. At the last minute he remembered protection and he almost didn't get the condom on because his hands were shaking. He gave a growl when he looked up and saw her lying on the bed with her legs open waiting for him.

"I have so many things I want to do to you." He told her.

"Yes, please." She moaned. "I want them all." She didn't care what they were as long as he was doing them.

"Are you ready for me baby?" He asked lining them up.

"Jason." She moaned as the tip of his cock pushed inside her. She knew it was going to hurt but she wanted him. "Do it."

He rocked into her before buring himself inside her in one strong stroke. Pushing through her hymen and filling her up. "Fuck, you are so tight." He said through gritted teeth.

"You're big." Her eyes were wide in shocked pleasure.

He dropped his head back and started counting back from one hundred trying to stay still. To give her a chance to adjust. He reached ninety-one when he felt her fingers brush his throbbing shaft. He looked down and stared as she worked her clit. "Fuck." He repeated as he pulled back and pushed forward.

"YES!" Elizabeth cried out in pleasure. "Don't stop, oh god Jason please don't stop!"

That was not going to be a problem. His hips pumped harder as she played with herself. He made note of the movements so that when it was his turn he would know what to do. Her fingers lightly brushed against him and he pumped faster. "Make yourself come. Let me see it. Let me feel it. Let me feel those muscles tighten on my cock. Come on Elizabeth give it to me." He was pounding inside her now unable to hold back. "Baby that is so hot and so fucking sexy." Jason told her.

She felt it move through her. Harder and stronger than any orgasm she ever gave herself. "JASON!" She screamed in pleasure.

"Shit, fuck, damn!" Jason exclaimed as he erupted inside the condom. "So fucking good." He gripped her hips and held her still as he continued to thrust sending her over again and extending his orgasm to the point of pain.

When they finished he slumped down beside her. They were both breathing hard and he didn't know if he'd ever be able to move ever again. She turned her head and smiled at him. "When in Vegas." She said and they both started laughing.

* * *

It was Jason's phone that got them moving. Sonny was coming back as were Johnny and the ladies. Elizabeth looked at the clock she had time to go to her room and soak before getting dressed. "I'm sleeping over here tonight."

"Damn right you are." He was feeling very possessive.

"How will we explain that? Since we are not saying anything about the wedding." Elizabeth slipped back into her dress.

"Damn, I never got to suck your nipples." Jason said frowning. He never even took the corset off. He walked over and pushed down her dress and that incredibly sexy piece of lingerie. Leaning over he took first one and then the other nipple into the heat of his mouth. He sucked them both until they were hard. She was moaning and he was at full attention. "Go to your room before I take you again."

Elizabeth straightened her clothes and walked to the door. Before she left she turned to him. "Tonight."

"Tonight." He agreed. He would tell everyone she didn't feel safe staying in her room alone. That she was going to stay in the second bedroom. They didn't need to know that it was a lie. That he was going to spend the night balls deep in his sexy wife.

Now all he needed to do was figure out how to get through the reception without dragging her to the nearest closet and fucking her until she screamed his name. Picking up his phone he called Trent, the manager of the Towers and told him he wanted the master suite soundproofed by the time he returned.

* * *

He stood by the elevator and watched her walk from one room across the hall to the other. It hadn't been hard to find out where she was staying. He was really good with computers. One trip to the public library was all it took.

Getting into the room would be trickier. This hotel had keycards and those electric locks were hard to get around. A trip to the hardware store might be in order, unless he could lift a master key from someone. Housekeeping or Engineering would be his best shot.

He also knew that Jason and the rest of his crew were in the rooms around Liz's so he would have to pick a time when everyone occupied or do it late at night when everyone was sleeping. He just needed a chance to talk to her. He could get her to change her mind, once she did Morgan would have to back off.

Lucky pushed to elevator call button and when the doors opened he got inside. Zander was probably looking for him. He'd find him and they would go to the bar for a quick beer. While they were there, Lucky would see if he could get his friend to at least consider talking to Emily.

Zander was being intimidated by the fact the Emily was rich and famous. If his friend got his ass in gear he'd be living the good life. He'd never have to work another day in his life. Lucky would love to spend weekends around the Quartermaine pool. Plus if Emily was with Zander than Liz would want to be with him.

When the door opened he stepped into the lobby in time to see Emily greeting her parents. They looked like they wanted to be anywhere else. The old lady was also with them. For some reason she didn't like him so he would be sure to stay away from her. Zander was standing off to the side looking at Emily like a love sick fool. He was giving her entirely too much power. Lucky would tell him what to do and by the end of the week they would both have the girls they wanted.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

Francis hung up his phone and looked over at his boss. After leaving the suite they hadn't gone far. Down to the cabana to relax and drink beer. "That was Cody. Lucky paid a visit to our floor. He was in time to see Liz leave Jason's room and go to hers."

Sonny nodded his head to indicate he had heard what his LT. was telling him. Lucky was not going to wise up. The question was would he be dumb enough to try something before the week was up? Or would he wait until they got home? Either way they could make it work.

"What are you thinking?" Francis asked his boss.

"I want Logan there tonight as well. We still don't know what it was that Lucky purchased from the dealer." Sonny said watching as the lovely ladies strolled by. He would never cheat on his wife, but looking was nice.

"Cody said the guy is known for ecstasy." This morning after going to the library Lucky had met with a well-known drug dealer. Finding drugs in Vegas was pretty easy. Francis was worried that Lucky was going to try to slip Liz the drugs. Which was really ironic considering what they were planning on doing.

"Let Spencer think he's pulling a fast one. We have more than enough of the stuff that Johnny has. Make sure Lucky gets some tonight." That would put him out of commission until their plan was done.

"Not a problem. You want to go over tonight again?" Francis knew the plan inside and out.

"We will wait until Johnny gets here." Sonny told the other man. "Let me call Jason and tell him we are coming back." They needed to get changed for tonight.

* * *

Everyone but Emily met in Sonny and Carly's suite. The guys all made a fuss over how lovely the women looked. Elizabeth was in a midnight blue cocktail dress that left her shoulders bare and Jason wanted nothing more than to go over and kiss them. Then her neck and that spot behind her ears.

She looked over at him and he had to force himself to look away. Being this close to her and not touching her, after having had her this afternoon, was torture. He was trying his best to keep the room between them because he didn't trust his self-control.

Elizabeth was sneaking peeks at her husband. Her husband, damn did that sound good! Seeing him back in the suit he wore when they got married was making her hot. Thinking on what they did when they got to the hotel had her wanting to moan. It was going to be a really long reception.

"I think you should move into our spare room." Carly said catching Jason's attention.

"Jason already offered me his. I would feel better staying with him, that way you and Sonny have your privacy." Elizabeth told her friend. She was aware the guys heard her as well.

"Are you packed?" Carly thought that was perfect. She was worried one of them was going to have to suggest the move to Jason's suite.

"My things are already moved." She had soaked and then packed after. Jason had come over to get her bags and kiss her senseless. They almost didn't stop at kissing.

"Good. Now I won't have to worry." Carly gave her friend a bright smile. "We should get downstairs the families have had enough time to feel each other out."

"Emily is worried." The model had met the Cassadines only once before and warm was not the word she used to describe them. The Quartermaines could be standoffish too. "Let's go give her our support." Elizabeth said as they moved towards the door.

They all piled into one elevator and Elizabeth ended up right next to Jason in the back. He took the opportunity to cop a feel. His hand slipped under her dress and palmed her ass. Since she was wearing a thong he got a handful of warm, soft skin. His eyes met hers and he squeezed.

How she didn't moan she will never know. The man was wicked and sexy. He was grabbing her ass while all their friends were standing right there. That made her hot. That he would be so bold and naughty. He was gonna pay for that later. What she lacked in practical experience Elizabeth made up for with a library of erotica. She had some ideas she thought he would like.

When the elevator dinged signaling they had reached the lobby Jason moved his hand but he swore he could still feel the heat of her bottom. He let her go first and he enjoyed the way her hips moved as she walked toward the private dining room. He wanted her on his bed with those heels and her thong. He was already hard and that line of thinking was not making him calm down.

"Beer?" Johnny said handing the bottle to Jason.

"Thanks." He needed something to cool him off.

"No problem." Johnny said grinning. Just that simple. Now that Jason had his doctored drink they needed to get Elizabeth hers. Across the room he watched Carly hand Liz a glass of wine and tap her club soda to it.

If he knew his friend she would nurse that drink for the next hour. Liz really was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. That was fine. She didn't even need to drink the entire glass. Just a couple of sips was really all they needed. She was tiny.

He gave them both light doses. Once he got them upstairs when they started feeling off he would give them each a glass of water with a bit more. Tomorrow when they woke up the entire night would be a blur. He figured he had about two hours until the drugs kicked in. The hardest part would be keeping Jason from having another drink. He shouldn't have too much alcohol in his system.

* * *

"My middle school sweetheart dance wasn't this uncomfortable." Carly said to Elizabeth as they sipped their drinks. The Quartermaines were on one side of the room and the Cassadines on the other. Neither family appeared to be the least bit interested in mingling.

"Guys, I want you to meet Nikolas. Nikolas these are my best friends Carly Corinthos and Elizabeth Webber." Emily was hoping that the room thawed some. So far the families didn't like each other. No one had said anything but it was obvious.

"Ladies." He gave them a polite smile. He too was aware of the tension in the room, but it didn't surprise him. His family wasn't the most welcoming. It had taken them a while to warm up to his first wife and her family. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nikolas." Carly said giving him a smile as he kissed her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Elizabeth also let him kiss her knuckles. Emily's fiancé had the dark and brooding thing going for him. Together they made an attractive couple. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you." Nikolas turned to Emily and smiled. "I was fortunate enough to find a wonderful woman and was smart enough to ask her to marry me."

"Nikolas." Emily blushed and smiled. "Let me introduce you to my brother."

"We'll talk again later." The prince promised them before moving off with his arm around Emily.

"What do you think?" Carly asked Liz watching the couple.

"Not my type." Her eyes landed on Jason and she made herself look away. "But I can see it. As long he makes Em happy that's all that matters."

"I hope they can stay away from his family. The Addams family over there are giving me the willies." Carly said shuddering.

Elizabeth almost sprayed her wine. She barely managed to swallow. "Oh my god, give a girl some warning! But the Addams family was really nice. They liked everyone. The Cassadines are out of Faulkner." They were all pale and stiff. The Grandmother looked like she would slit your throat if you pissed her off. The complete opposite of Lila who radiated warmth.

"Maybe if one of them smiled." Carly suggested.

"The Uncle, Stavros?" Elizabeth looked at Carly.

"Stefan. Stavros is the dad." Carly corrected.

"Oh, okay Stefan he smiled when we were introduced. I think he and Nikolas are the lively ones." Elizabeth was feeling really relaxed. She put her wine down thinking that she would switch to soda.

Lucky saw his chance. He knew that as soon as he got close to Liz one of the goon squad would come over. He only needed a few seconds to dump the liquid into her drink. In wine it would work even faster.

When Liz and Carly walked to the bar he simply changed course in time to hear Liz order a cola. Good thing he had been paying attention. The bartender put the drink on the bar just as Carly pointed out something and both women looked away. After a quick scan of the room Lucky dumped the liquid into the soda. He was putting the empty vial back in his pocket when Liz turned around. She glared at him and before she could speak Francis was at her side.

Before he could speak Zander walked over and pulled Lucky out of the room. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Lucky played dumb.

"You promised to behave tonight. Stay away from Liz." Zander told his friend before walking off unaware of what Lucky just did.

Inside Liz was shaking her head. "I swear I don't know why he won't quit."

"Go sit down I'll bring your drink over." Francis told the two ladies. Liz was already starting to look a bit flushed.

"Thanks Frannie." Carly led her friend off glad that Lucky hadn't caused a scene.

Francis turned back and signaled the bartender. "Pour that drink into a takeout cup. Then put the glass in the dishwasher." He watched as the kid did as instructed. "Make another drink for the lady." Francis delivered the soda to Liz before stepping out into the hall.

Cody Paul seemed to materialize out of thin air. "Do you know what he put in her drink?"

"No clue. Get this to Logan. He will take it to their guy, in the morning we'll have an answer." Francis handed over the cup.

"I have to say if I wasn't watching for it I would have missed it." Cody told his friend.

"Yeah. This isn't the first time Spencer has done this." That did not make Francis feel good. He also almost missed it and he had been watching Lucky all night. "Call Max and have him go through Lucky's place."

"Yup." The former soldier moved off to find Logan.

* * *

"Are you warm?" Jason tugged at his tie again. He hated wearing the damned things.

"No." Johnny told his boss. His job was to keep an eye on Jason. The drug was starting to take effect. Francis was sitting at the table with Carly and Liz. Johnny caught his friend's eye and nodded subtly. The older blonde tapped the table twice signaling that Liz was ready to go. "Does Elizabeth look flushed to you?"

Jason looked at his wife, boy he really like that, and thought she looked beautiful. And yes a bit flushed. He walked over to the table to make sure she was feeling okay. He arrived as she stood up leaning a bit to the right. "Are you okay?"

"I feel a bit funny. Kind of lightheaded." Elizabeth looked up at Jason.

"Do you want to go lie down?" Jason asked her concerned.

"What's wrong?" Emily came over after seeing the look on Jason's face.

"I don't feel so well." Elizabeth didn't want to mess up the night for her friend. "I'll go lie down and come back in a little bit."

"Don't go alone." Carly suggested. "I'll come with you."

"I'll go. You stay down here." Jason told her.

"Are you sure? I think your sister would like for you to be here." Liz wanted nothing more than to be upstairs with her husband, but she didn't want to be selfish.

"Do you mind?" Jason asked his sister.

"No. I would feel better." Emily was going for just the right amount of concern. "Do you want my mom or dad to look you over?"

"No. I probably got too much sun yesterday." Liz couldn't think of what else it could be. She only had three quarters of her wine. "I'll go lie down."

"Johnny walk up with them." Sonny had also come over.

"Sure thing." Johnny replied. "Come on let's get her upstairs."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

I played around with some of the divorce laws in Nevada a bit for this chapter. Just in case their are any lawyers out there, :)

* * *

Chapter 8

Elizabeth leaned into Jason on the elevator and when they got to their floor he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. "Maybe we should call the doctor?" Jason was worried about her.

"No. Can I have some water?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"I'll get it. Take her shoes off." Johnny moved out of the room. He came back with two bottles of water. One he gave to Liz and one to Jason. "I'll just hang out for a bit. I'll be in the living room."

"Thanks Johnny." Liz said taking a sip.

"No problem." Johnny only felt a bit guilty at what they were doing. Liz's bottle of water was perfectly fine. She had enough of the drug in her system. Jason's bottle was laced with enough to knock him out.

Ten minutes later Jason came out of the bedroom. "She's sleeping. I wonder what caused this?"

"Could be the change in atmosphere. She's never been out here before. Could even be jet lag. Does she have a fever?" Johnny asked watching Jason closely. His friend was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"No fever." Jason was feeling a bit fuzzy. He looked at Johnny. "What did you do?"

Johnny just grinned. Jason wouldn't remember any of this. "Don't worry about it." He leaned forward and pushed. Jason fell onto the couch out cold. Johnny took out his phone. "Okay."

* * *

Carly came up and undressed Liz covering her with the blankets. Johnny carried Jason in and stripped him down to his underwear before rolling him under the covers next to Liz. When he stepped out into the main room of the suite Francis was waiting. "Carly go back downstairs?"

"Yeah, Sonny met her at the elevator." Francis walked with Johnny back into the bedroom. From his pocket he took out a box and tossed it to Johnny. He opened it and removed a platinum and diamond wedding band before tossing the box back to Francis. The large Italian removed a larger platinum and tungsten band at the same time both friends slid the rings onto Jason and Liz's hands.

"Who picked the rings?" Johnny asked his friend.

"Sonny." Francis answered looking for Jason's pants.

"He did a good job." Johnny admired the way the light caught on Liz's ring.

"He knows them both well. That's the kind of ring Jason would want her to have. Just a bit of flash." Francis picked up his boss's pants and then he removed the wedding license from his inside coat pocket.

"Let me see." Johnny looked at the paper. "That looks just like his signature."

"It is his signature. I took a contract and a piece of transfer paper. To get her signature I borrowed her check in card." Francis had practiced several times before filling out the license. "The minister is a real person. He got a nice pay off to say they came in and got married. He will swear they weren't drunk just a bit buzzed."

"You want me to stay?" Johnny wouldn't mind hanging out. Someone should keep an eye on them to make sure they didn't have any adverse reaction to the drug.

"I got it. You get to go downstairs and hang out with Sonny. Make sure Lucky gets his special drink." Francis had no desire to go back down there. He didn't like Emily's family and that other family was just weird. They all sat together and stared at everyone else. It gave him the creeps.

"Well if I have too." Johnny thought they were strange too. "Call me if you need me."

* * *

Francis stayed until six the next morning when he heard Jason and Elizabeth moving. He didn't want to be in the living room if his boss stumbled out. On his way to his room to get showered and changed he knocked first on Sonny's and then Johnny's door to let them know Jason was up.

* * *

Jason opened his eyes and tried to figure out why he was in bed. The last thing he remembered was bringing Elizabeth upstairs because she didn't feel well. Everything else was a blank. He ran his hand down her back and was happy to discover she was wearing very little. Now that was good way to start the day.

"Hmm." She purred under his touch. "Morning."

"Morning." He grinned at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." Elizabeth's mouth was like cotton. "How much did I drink?"

"Just over half a glass of wine." Jason told her. He remembered having a bottle of beer last night. He had deliberately stopped at one wanting a clear head so he could make love with his wife again. "Let me get you something to drink. Can you sit up?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth pushed up and snatched the blanket over her when she realized she wasn't wearing her dress.

Jason just grinned. "I was enjoying the view." When she blushed he laughed. Grabbing his sweats he went to the bar. He was heading back when he heard Elizabeth shout.

"What the hell?!" She was staring at her hand.

"What's wrong?" Jason came over and looked down before his eyes latched on to hers. He held up his hand and they both looked. "We're wearing wedding bands."

"Where did they come from?" Elizabeth looked up at her husband. Who she apparently married twice yesterday.

Jason sat down and gave it some thought. Then he started laughing. "Wanna hear something funny?"

"Sure." She took the water and had a healthy swallow.

"I think we were drugged last night." Jason told her coming back to the bed and sitting beside her.

"How is that funny?" Elizabeth asked him frowning.

"I think we were drugged by our friends." Jason told her taking her bottle and having a drink. "I think they decided to make us think we got married."

"Why? Like a practical joke?" Elizabeth had no idea why they would do that.

"Nope." Jason put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I think this is their way of pushing us together."

"Most people would just set you up on a blind date." Elizabeth snuggled into his warmth. "They are going to be annoyed when they find out we are already married."

"Who says we have to tell them?" Jason smiled over at her. "In fact, I think we should have a bit of fun at their expense."

"You do?" Elizabeth had seen playful Jason before. He and Johnny liked to prank one another. The jokes could get pretty elaborate.

"I do." Jason told her. "This is what we are going to do."

* * *

"What time should we go over?" Carly asked her husband. Everyone was gathered in their suite.

"Now is good." Sonny looked at the clock, it was almost eight.

"Will it look odd if we all go?" Emily still didn't know what the guys did. Neither did Carly.

"No. She left the party early. Besides we do everything together." Johnny smirked. "It would look odd if one of us was missing."

"Come on." Sonny knocked on the door and Jason answered in his sweats and no shirt. "How is she?" Sonny moved past his friend without waiting for an invite.

"Sonny." Jason looked at his partner.

"What? I want to check on Liz." Sonny walked to the guest room and knocked. He knocked again knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "Elizabeth?" He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Coming back out he looked at Jason. "Where is Liz?"

"Hi." She said coming out of Jason's room in his shirt and a hotel robe.

Sonny just looked at Jason. "You can explain this, right?"

"We got married yesterday." Jason knew the key to pulling this off was for him not to lie, he was lousy at it. So he didn't. He didn't say that got married last night, he said they got married yesterday.

"You got married?!" Emily exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Don't hate me." Elizabeth said to her friend. She really was worried that Emily would be mad that they got married without her there.

"When?" Carly asked looking at her husband.

"I found this in my pocket. I don't remember going there." Jason handed over the wedding license. He'd been amused to find out that not only was it real, but that it had been filed at six this morning. If they hadn't already gotten married they really would be. At least as far as the state of Nevada was concerned.

"Congratulations!" Carly gave Liz a big hug. "And I was worried that Jason was going to marry some show girl."

"We don't want to make a big deal out of this." Elizabeth tried to sound like she meant that.

"Clearly you weren't in your right frame of mind. You had too much to drink it happens. You can just get it annulled." Johnny told the newlyweds. Sonny was supposed to now say that he would call Justus to get him started on the paperwork. Justus would find some loophole that would require them to stay married. No one was prepared for Jason to speak up.

"Actually we can't." Jason told his friends.

"If you were drunk they can't legally marry you." Emily pointed out but she really wanted them to stay married. She had no idea how Sonny pulled this off but she was thrilled.

"That's true." Elizabeth said looking up at Jason.

"As long as you didn't consummate the marriage then this can be resolved today." Francis added to be helpful. He had been here all night and knew that they hadn't moved.

Jason and Elizabeth looked at one another. Each remembering what they had done yesterday afternoon when they got back to the suite. The blushes that stained their cheeks were very real.

"You didn't." Carly said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I really didn't need to know that." Emily said rolling her eyes. Somethings a sister didn't need to know about her brother.

Johnny, Francis, and Sonny were all standing there speechless. In planning for every eventuality they didn't plan for this one. "Uh." Was all Johnny could say.

"Oh boy." Was Frannie's contribution.

"Well." Sonny added on.

"So I guess we have to get a divorce." Jason already knew what the problem with that would be. He expected Sonny to pull him aside. Emily however just blurted it out making her brother think she didn't know about the plan. Or at least not this part of it.

"Nevada is a community property state. I don't suppose you have a pre-nup to go with that license." Emily might be a super model but her college degree was in pre-law. Without a signed pre-nuptial agreement Elizabeth was now entitled to half of what Jason owned. And Jason owned a lot most of it with Sonny. Which meant that Sonny's assets were now on the table too.

Francis's phone rang. "Corelli. What?" The large guard was trying not to laugh. "Can you get a copy up here? Thanks." He looked at the assembled group. "Want to guess what the main story in the paper this morning is?"

Jason and Elizabeth both knew already. They knew because Jason was the one to call the paper and report the marriage. Of course the paper would cite an anonymous source because he didn't give them his name.

"Well, I guess good news does travel fast. Do you think they are reporting this back in Port Charles? Because I think this will convince Courtney that the two of you are over." Carly wished she could see the other woman's face. "Make sure you keep the paper as a memento."

Sonny was now smiling. There was no way Jason would walk away now. Not with this development. Their friends and rivals both would be taking note. Hopefully they didn't use protection and Liz might give him a niece or nephew soon. "Congratulations! We need to celebrate."

"And tell my parents and grandparents." Emily bet they would be thrilled. Over the last year with the help of Elizabeth they had gotten a lot closer to Jason. Lila and Monica would probably start planning a reception today.

"I'm sorry we are stepping on your moment." Elizabeth said to Emily. She really had planned on keeping it a secret.

"Nonsense. Are you kidding, we're sisters now." Emily said smiling wide. "And trust me in my couture gown no one is stepping on my moment. I guess I have two matrons of honor now."

Emily's joy made Elizabeth feel less guilty. "So now what?"

"Now all of you get the hell out of our room." Jason told his friends.

"We'll see you downstairs for breakfast?" Sonny asked grinning, they were all in the hallway.

"Nope." Jason said closing the door and turning the lock.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	9. Chapter 9

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

* * *

Chapter 9

Lucky grabbed his head as he sat up. Looking around he could see he was in his hotel room. That made no sense, the last thing he remembered was being at that boring reception. He had come back into the room in time to see Liz sipping on her soda. He just grinned and ordered a beer to wait for her to decide to go to her room.

He was sitting at the bar and then nothing. What the fuck? He must have had more to drink than he thought. Zander must have brought him back.

Lucky's stomach rolled and sprinted to the bathroom but nothing came up. Did he pick up a bug? Stripping down he took a hot shower and pulled on some clean jeans. It was almost ten and he should get to the hotel and see if he couldn't find Liz. She should still be sleeping off the dose he gave her. The rest of the crew would probably be down by the pool making this the perfect time to take her out of the hotel.

Stepping out of his room he looked down at the paper and frowned. What the fuck? Grabbing it off the floor he stepped back into his room. "Jason Morgan marries unknown Brunette Beauty." Lucky read out loud. Morgan married some show girl. Lucky smiled, even better he would be preoccupied and not focused on Liz. She on the other hand would be crushed. He knew she had the hots for Morgan, that was why she tried to break up with him. She would definitely need a shoulder to cry on. He needed to get to the hotel pronto. He'd catch up with Zander later.

* * *

Johnny walked over to where Francis was standing watching Sonny play poker. The ladies were upstairs planning some sort of surprise for Liz. Something about a post wedding bachelorette party. He didn't want to be anywhere near them or they might start asking his opinion on things. That would only end in disaster. "Max called me."

"What did he have to report?" Francis looked over at his friend.

"A healthy stash of Rohypnol. As well as some coke." Johnny reported. "We need to find out if he ever used any of the Rohypnol on Liz." He had missed what Lucky did, when Francis told him Johnny had to find the strength to not go to the asshat's hotel room and kill him on the spot.

"Pass the information on to Jason. He will find out." Francis suggested. He couldn't help but grin thinking about his friends. Neither one seemed to be upset over waking up married.

"I called his room and left a message. Surprisingly no one answered." Johnny grinned at his partner.

"Imagine that." Francis chuckled. "Let's hope Jason remembers to feed her at some point." His phone buzzed and Francis read the incoming message. "Lucky is on his way in."

"I got it." Johnny walked out of the private room and headed to the elevators. He knew Lucky was headed upstairs. The blonde walked in and Johnny stepped into his path. "Can I help you?"

"No." Lucky said eyeing up O'Brien.

"Mrs. Morgan does not wished to be disturbed." Johnny was going to enjoy this. Over Lucky's shoulder he saw Cody.

"I don't care what Mrs. Morgan wants. Jason's latest gold digger isn't my concern." Lucky got in Johnny's face. "I'm here to see Liz. I'm sure she's ready to see me."

"No Mrs. Morgan isn't." Johnny dropped his bomb with a smirk. "She and Mr. Morgan don't wish to be disturbed."

"What are you saying?" Lucky narrowed his eyes.

Johnny couldn't even take joy in the moment. Spencer's stupidity was wrecking it. Cody had been joined by hotel security who were ready to remove Lucky at Johnny's signal. "Elizabeth and Jason got married last night."

"She couldn't marry him. It wouldn't be legal." Lucky protested. He knew if she was impaired the marriage wasn't valid.

"Why?" Johnny asked calmly. He was hoping Lucky was dumb enough to incriminate himself. "Do you know something you'd like to share?"

Lucky closed his mouth. To tell what he knew would only get him in trouble. "I don't believe you." If this was true he'd have to wait until they got back to Port Charles to get near Elizabeth. He could patient if it was needed to get what he wanted.

"I don't care." Johnny nodded and the security staff came forward to escort Lucky off the property.

Cody walked over to stand with his friend. "Tell Jason I said congratulations." Logan was outside waiting to pick up Lucky.

"I'll be sure to pass the message along if he and Liz ever come out of his room." Johnny said grinning.

"She's a nice lady." Cody liked Liz. All the guys did. "Can I tell Courtney?" None of them liked Courtney.

"Carly already called it. The Port Charles Gazette is running the story." Johnny had already gotten several calls from the guys with well wishes for the new couple.

"You think Courtney can read?" Cody asked grinning.

"Not sure, but the big picture of Jason should clue her in." Johnny joked. So far Elizabeth's name or picture hadn't been leaked to the press, but they expected it to happen this afternoon. Her name was on the license which anyone could request a copy of. "Sonny sent for Milo."

"For Liz?" Cody knew someone would be assigned to her.

"Not sure." Sonny didn't run everything by them. "I'll let you know when I know."

"Sounds good. By the way Liz's soda from last night had enough ecstasy in it to ensure a trip to the hospital for an overdose. He could have killed her." Cody told Johnny.

"I will pass that on." Johnny walked back to where Francis was standing to do just that.

* * *

"Are they really married?" Emily looked at her best friend.

"According to Justus, yes. Both their signatures are on the license and the minister is legit." Carly just shrugged. "I wanted to kill Sonny for a minute. That's a hell of a chance to take. Liz could have freaked out and Jason could have snapped his neck."

"Yeah." Emily smiled wide. "But none of that happened and now they are married." She clapped with joy.

"How did your family react?" Carly wanted to know.

"Let's see. Mom was grateful that he married someone nice, she really likes Liz. Dad felt the same. Grandfather was mortified that they eloped in Vegas. At least I'm having a church wedding. AJ was too hung over to give a damn and Grandmother thought it was the most romantic thing ever." Emily gave the report.

"So it went just the way you predicted. Even if it hadn't once Lila gave her blessing no one would dare say anything else." Carly loved Lila Quartermaine. Tea in her rose garden was the highlight of any week. With Emily away she and Liz went as often as possible.

"Exactly. No one would dare cross Grandmother. She wants to see you and get a report on the baby." Lila was thrilled that Carly was pregnant.

"I will be sure to see her today. Maybe we can have tea while you are off with your in-laws." Carly just shivered.

Emily laughed. "I won't have to see them that often. They live in Greece and Nikolas lives here." She was happy about that.

"Are you really retiring?" Carly didn't know why.

"Yup. As Princess Emily Cassadine it wouldn't do to be a model. I have standards to uphold." Emily spent last night hearing all about what was expected of her. She was beginning to wonder if she wanted it. As the sole heir Nikolas had a lot of expectations on his shoulders. Including producing an heir.

"So what will you do? Aside from having babies." Carly had been on hand for that part of the conversation. Emily was expected to produce a male heir. Helena, the grandmother, didn't care how many babies it took to do it.

"I was thinking of doing charitable work. Grandmother is going to go over some of the local organizations that I can help." Emily admired her grandmother and wanted to continue that legacy. "I'm also thinking of getting my law degree."

"Let's get back to planning. You need to get changed soon." Carly picked up the notebook with all their lists. "So we were on the menu." Liz was going to have a great shower.

* * *

"Oh my god! Right there!" Elizabeth moaned as Jason's fingers stroked her g-spot.

"Feel good baby?" He asked before sucking on her earlobe.

"So good." She told him on a gasp.

"You are gripping my fingers so tight. It makes my cock hard. You feel that right." Jason pushed against her bottom and she whimpered. They were spooned up and he was playing with his new wife.

Elizabeth was very much enjoying their time in bed. This morning after he threw everyone out he ordered them breakfast. Something light since he had no idea what drug they had been given. He was fairly certain Johnny was the one who did it. Jason suspected they'd been given a sedative of some sort. He couldn't see them risking Liz with anything heavier.

"I do feel it." Elizabeth bit her lower lip and tried not to scream. After breakfast Jason had told her he was still hungry and threw her over his shoulder. They had kissed and removed what little clothing they had on. She expected fast sex, she had been wrong.

Jason decided he needed to map her body. He did so, very skillfully with his hand and his mouth. She'd been quivering on the edge of exploding when he rolled her to her side and spooned up. His fingers had found her clit and he proved himself a quick study by doing exactly what she needed to get off. That first orgasm had her screaming loud enough to blow the roof off.

"I want to fuck you now. Are you ready for that baby? Are you ready for me to fuck you until you are screaming my name?" Jason asked her in a wicked whisper.

"So ready." She moaned as he pulled out his fingers and pushed in his cock. "Ahh." Elizabeth loved how he filled her up. She had to stretch to take him in and it felt better than anything had right to.

Jason pumped into her trying to not lose his mind. "Shit. It's good baby. So fucking good." Jason grunted in pleasure. "I have never felt anything this good in my life." He was rapidly losing control.

Elizabeth could feel it starting. That tightening in her center that signaled her release. She tightened her muscles around him and Jason yelled.

"FUCK! Do that again." He demanded.

Elizabeth repeated the motion and felt his fingers on her clit. "I'm coming. Oh god Jason, baby, I'm coming. Harder fuck me harder." She begged him.

Jason gripped her hip and pounded into her. "You are mine. No one else will ever have you." He told her feeling like he was dying from the pleasure. "Oh fuck yeah!" He cried out as he came inside the condom.

"YES!" Elizabeth threw her head back and screamed in pleasure. "Oh my god!" She was shaking as she came back to reality.

They were both covered in sweat and breathing hard. Jason wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him. "You okay?"

"I think I need something to drink." Elizabeth's throat was dry.

Jason grabbed his bottle of water. "Here."

She was still shaking as she sat up to take a drink. "That was incredible."

"You're gonna kill me. I just had you and I want you again." Jason couldn't believe it. He had a fairly strong sex drive but around her he was hard all the time.

"Jason did you know that you talk during sex?" Elizabeth asked him giggling. "And your language is really dirty."

"Does that bother you?" That wasn't normal for him, but Jason couldn't seem to help it. She brought out his primal side.

"No." She blushed. "I think it's hot."

"You like it when I say I want to fuck you." He watched her breathing increase as she nodded. "I do. Want to fuck you all the time."

"We need to stop. I'm a little sore." He was not a small man and she was new to this.

"Okay." Jason said giving her a sexy grin. "Let's take a shower and get out for a bit." He suggested.

"That sounds like fun. Jason." Elizabeth said looking at her sexy husband. She didn't want to get out of bed but it was necessary.

"Yeah." Her breasts were right there and he was having trouble concentrating.

"I don't want to tell the gang that we were already married. I want to keep that first ceremony just for us." She loved the intimacy of it.

"Okay." He didn't care either way. She was his and that was all that mattered. "It's not like they will ever admit what they did." Jason said laughing. He got out of bed and came over to where she was under the covers. "We'll go out and see the city. Later we'll come back and I'll show you my favorite position." Maybe they could even pick up some toys while they were out.

"Okay." She wasn't certain she would be able to walk or speak later. Elizabeth couldn't wait.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Because this story is short, 30 chapters, there will be no double updates.

* * *

Chapter 10

Since Elizabeth had never been to Vegas, Jason asked her if there was anything in particular she wanted to see. She told him she wanted to ride one of the gondolas. Having been to Italy he wasn't impressed with the ones here, but if she wanted to go they would. He made a mental note to take his lovely wife to Venice. Maybe for a belated honeymoon.

After that Jason suggested they go to one of the casinos. He knew for a fact that she hadn't ever been. Elizabeth told her husband that throwing money away didn't interest her. Jason countered that she might win. That of course made her even more adamant that she wasn't gambling. She didn't want Jason fixing the game in her favor. Instead she suggested a trip to Hoover Dam.

When they returned to the city he took her to see the dancing lights at the Bellagio. Elizabeth laughed and swayed to the music, Jason watched her and smiled. They were walking back to the hotel hand in hand when they passed a boutique. There in the window was a beautiful red dress. "That's gorgeous." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Would you like it?" Jason would love to see her in that. "You could wear it to dinner."

"I don't normally wear red." Elizabeth said eyeing the dress.

"Why not?" Jason asked her.

"I don't think it's my color." She had worn red to her school's sweetheart dance and her sister had told her she looked horrible. Her mother simply said that not everyone could pull off the color. That red was for someone more dynamic and vibrant. So now red was an underwear only color.

"You would look amazing in that dress. It's short and would show off your legs." Jason loved her legs. "Come on." He tugged her into the shop.

"May I help you?" The sales associate asked coming over.

"My wife would like to see the red dress in the window." Jason loved calling her his wife.

"Absolutely. Size two?" The associate said looking at Elizabeth.

"Yes, please." Having shopped with Emily she knew that the staff in pricey boutiques could size you with a glance.

"One moment." The woman walked across the store and returned with the garment. "Follow me please." She took them to the changing area. "You can sit here." The clerk said to Jason. She opened the door to a fitting room and left them to it.

"I'll be just a minute." Elizabeth went in to get changed. Five minutes later she stepped out in the dress. "Well?" She waited anxiously for his opinion.

"Beautiful." The dress fit like it was made for her. Her beautiful shoulders were bared by the halter top and so was her back. The dress was fitted through her waist and stopped just above her knees. "Hold on." He called for the clerk. "My wife needs shoes."

"Jason I have heels back at the hotel." Elizabeth told him.

The associate was already moving away. She returned with a pair of silver sandals. "Try these."

"Thank you." Jason took the shoes and went down on one knee in front of Elizabeth. "May I?"

Biting her lower lip she raised one foot. He rubbed his thumb across her ankle and she had to swallow a moan. He slipped the shoe on but didn't immediately release her foot. Instead he looked up at her and gave her a sinful smile. By the time he finished with the second shoe she was ready to tackle him. "Perfect." He whispered. "We'll take the whole outfit."

"Very good." The associate was thrilled. This was a large commission.

"I'll get changed." Elizabeth had already noted that the dress didn't have a price tag. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how much Jason was spending. She handed the dress over the door, the shoes were already in the associate's hand. By the time she came out Jason had already paid.

"Ready?" He asked wanting to make another stop.

"Where are the bags?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"They are being delivered to the hotel." Jason took her hand.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"It's a common service the shops here provide." Jason told her leading her out of the store. "I want to make another stop before we head back to the hotel."

"Okay." Elizabeth was content to walk beside him. When he turned to enter a store she stopped refusing to go further. "No."

Jason grinned at her. "You haven't even looked at anything yet."

"I'm not going in there." Elizabeth put her foot down.

"You can go in with me now or I can come back tomorrow while you are at the spa." Jason wasn't going to be swayed.

"That's a Harry Winston store." Elizabeth hissed.

"I know. Sonny recommended this place. I got Emily's wedding gift here." Jason wanted to buy Elizabeth some nice things.

"I'm not really a jewelry person." She hadn't married him so he could buy her things.

"I'd like for you to have some jewelry." Jason told her "I was thinking a nice necklace to go with your dress. Maybe some earrings as well." It would be a good start. For her birthday he could buy her more. One piece at time he could build her a nice collection.

"Jason, you don't need to buy me things." Elizabeth protested.

"I know." Jason assured her. "It will look odd if you don't have something." Which was true but not the reason he wanted to do this.

"Oh, you mean if we go out to business dinners?" Elizabeth heard Carly talk about how boring they were. At least now she'd have someone to talk to.

"Exactly." Whatever got her through the door. "Let's go." Jason walked up to the door and a security guard opened it.

"Welcome back Mr. Morgan." He was greeted by the manager. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Jason grinned. "This is my wife Elizabeth."

"Mrs. Morgan. Congratulations." The manager repeated. They made a striking couple. "How may I help you today?"

"We'd like to browse." Jason didn't want Elizabeth to feel pressured.

"Of course. Let me know if you see something you like." A man who could drop as much money as Jason Morgan got whatever he wanted. The manager nodded to the guard who locked the door so the couple could shop undisturbed.

Half an hour later Elizabeth was standing at the counter with an assortment of jewels in front of her. They were displayed on several black velvet squares. Earrings that sparkled with diamonds. Strings of pearls. Cocktail rings for her right hand. Bracelets of different gemstones. It was a bit overwhelming.

"What do you think?" Jason liked the assortment. He had picked most of it while Elizabeth looked around. "Do you have combs?" His grandmother often wore a diamond comb in her hair.

The manager moved off and returned with a pair and at Jason's nod put it with the rest. "Ears, neck, wrist, and fingers. I think that's everything. Is there anything you don't like?"

"It's an awful lot." Elizabeth didn't want to take advantage.

"You won't wear it all at once." Jason pulled her close and kissed her temple. "Breath Izzie."

"Izzie?" Elizabeth asked looked up at him.

"Yeah, my little wildcat." He whispered in her ear. She had a wild streak that would shock most people. In the bedroom she was very uninhibited. He loved that. "We'll take everything." Jason decided. "She'll wear the diamond studs out."

"They are good everyday earrings." The manager told them both as he reached below the counter for boxes.

Elizabeth slipped the earrings on and looked at herself in the mirror. They really were very nice. "Thank you Jason." She said softly.

"Later I want you to wear those earrings and the pearls for me. Along with those silver heels." He told her quietly. His eyes flared with heat.

"Okay." Her stomach tightened in anticipation.

"Mr. Morgan." The manager was ready.

On the way back to the hotel they passed a car dealership and Jason wanted to stop but Elizabeth said no. She could only imagine the damage he could do in there. Besides it wouldn't fit on the plane, she told him laughing.

Back at the hotel they were laughing as they stepped into the room followed by the bellhop. Everything had been waiting upon their arrival. Jason tipped the kid and locked the door behind him. "I believe you agreed to my request."

"I did." Elizabeth turned to go into their bedroom when the blinking light on the phone caught her attention. "You have a message."

Jason walked over and picked up the receiver. He snagged Elizabeth around her waist and pulled her close as he listened. He was frowning by the time he hung up. "I need to ask you a question."

"Alright." She could tell he didn't want to.

"While you were dating Lucky did you ever wake up feeling like you did this morning?" Jason knew that the other man hadn't had sex with her but there were lots of things that you could do to an unconscious woman.

"No. Why?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Last night, Lucky put something in your drink." Jason started.

"I thought you said it was Johnny." Suddenly she felt the need to shower.

He caught on to how she was feeling and pulled her closer. "The soda that you ordered at the bar. Francis and Cody saw Lucky put something in it. Francis ordered you another drink, but had the one that was tampered with analyzed."

"Cody is here?" Elizabeth hadn't seen him.

"Sonny called him out to watch Lucky." Jason admitted.

"Tell Sonny thank you. What was in the drink?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Ecstasy. A lot of it." Jason wouldn't lie. "Francis said you would have ended up in the hospital."

"You were right. I didn't want to believe it, because I guess I'm naïve, but you were right." Elizabeth leaned into him.

"You aren't naïve. You just think well of others." He wouldn't let her put herself down. "Francis called Max and had him go through Lucky's place. He found more drugs."

"As far as I know he never gave me anything." Elizabeth said trying to think back. "A couple of times I felt like I got drunk really fast." She had indulged before turning twenty-one. Something Jason knew since she had beers at his place a few times. "Once I woke up with my clothes on but my shirt buttoned wrong and my bra open underneath." She was starting to feel sick to her stomach. At least there was never any proof he went further, her panties hadn't ever been missing. Nor did she ever have an entire night missing. "But he never…"

"No, he never." Jason knew that for a fact. "He probably gave you light doses to make you more agreeable." He may have even been testing it on her.

"So why didn't he finish?" Elizabeth asked grateful that he hadn't.

"Maybe he wanted you awake." Jason was also grateful Lucky hadn't taken that final step. But that gratitude wouldn't get the other man any leniency.

"Do you think he's done it to anyone else?" Elizabeth hoped not.

"Cody said if they hadn't known that Lucky had something on him they would have missed it, he was that smooth." Jason would be completely honest.

"You need to contact the PCPD and tell them. All the drugs are different. If they have open cases they can test his stash against what they have to find out if he did it. If Lucky hurt anyone else they deserve some type of closure. At the very least they can arrest him for possession." Elizabeth put her arms around Jason and held him tight. "Thank you for keeping me safe."

"Always." He didn't hesitate to say. Calling the police was a good idea. The Vegas police could arrest Lucky and Jason could find someone inside to handle the job. "How about if I fill up the tub and let you have a soak?"

"What happened to me draping myself in jewels for you?" Elizabeth loved the thought of having a soak.

"You own those jewels, you can drape yourself whenever the mood strikes you." Jason told her smiling. Now was not the time for making love. She would let him know when she was ready. "Right now let's relax."

"Are you planning on joining me?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I'm going to make a few calls while you soak." Jason wanted to get started on this. The police needed time to do their thing. He wanted Lucky arrested before the wedding on Saturday so that they didn't have to worry about him doing something stupid there.

"I'll fill the tub, you make your calls." Elizabeth gave him a soft kiss and then went into the bedroom to get changed.

Jason just watched her. She could have been badly hurt. He wouldn't allow Lucky another pass. He wasn't leaving Vegas alive.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

* * *

Chapter 11

Jason knocked on Johnny's door. When he walked inside the room he was surprised to see Milo had arrived. Jason had been so focused on Elizabeth he hadn't been paying attention to the business side of things. When they got back to Port Charles he would ask Sonny how to find some balance. His partner could be just as focused on his wife.

"I talked to Elizabeth. She said a couple of times she felt like she got drunk too fast and once she woke up missing clothes." Jason told the guys.

"He didn't go any further?" Sonny asked feeling a sense of relief.

"No." One word and the guys would leave it at that.

"Max said the PCPD is at Lucky's place now. We made sure that they would want to issue an arrest warrant. In addition to the drugs that were already there they are going to find a brick of pot and some heroin." Johnny took over the briefing. "I would expect that sometime in the next twenty four hours the police here will be asked to pick him up."

"Logan will call when he hears from their inside man." Cody added on. "It's too bad we can't get him for last night."

"What happens once he's inside?" Jason wanted to know.

"The Zacchara's don't like men who take advantage of women." Sonny spoke up. The head of the other family owed him a favor. "Claudia was raped as a teenager and her father swore to take out anyone who did the same. I don't doubt that Lucky intended to hurt Liz. Neither does Anthony. Lucky will not make it to his extradition hearing."

"His attitude won't help." Francis said shaking his head. "The boy simply doesn't know when to shut up. What the hell did Liz ever see in him anyway?" She wasn't a stupid girl so that had him confused.

"She was lonely." Jason spoke up. "He prayed on that. Liz has some issues with self-esteem."

"Will you be taking care of that?" Sonny knew Jason was the man for the job.

"My wife will know she's appreciated." Was all Jason would say.

"How many times today have you called her 'my wife'?" Johnny wanted to know. He would miss Jason on guy's night at Jake's.

"Not nearly enough." Jason said grinning. "Sonny?" Jason tilted his head and the two men stepped aside. "Why is Milo here?"

"I wasn't sure who you wanted on Liz. If you picked Cody then I'd need someone else to watch Spencer until he gets picked up. I thought Milo because Liz already knows him." Francis and Johnny were normally with Sonny and Jason. For this trip they were going out with the ladies as well. Max was normally Carly's guard but he was watching things back home. He hated Vegas. Emily wasn't usually home but when she was Jason assigned her a guard. Recently it had been Cody. "You can ask her."

"She knows all the guys really well, so she won't care who I pick. Who backs up Max?" Jason didn't pay attention to Carly's guards. Francis was the head of the guards so he usually handed out the assignments.

"Cody, unless Emily is home. Then its Milo, but we have lots of guys who we can plug in." Sonny said thinking of their senior guards.

"Let's go with Milo for Liz. If he doesn't work then Cody. Hank can back up Milo." Jason trusted all the senior guards. They had earned it, plus he wanted to promote Milo. Since Sonny suggested it Jason didn't have to explain why it was happening.

"Sounds good." Sonny approved. "I was thinking that maybe we could have Chris back up Max and move Cody into another position."

"What did you have in mind?" Jason asked his partner. Neither man was concerned that the guys were listening in. They all knew better. Besides these were the men they trusted above all others.

"You've been making more decisions lately." Sonny looked at his partner. "Moving more into an executive role." It was something the older man liked.

"We have a lot of really good men working for us. It's important you have someone ready if something happens to me." Jason liked to be prepared for any event. Plus he had more of a head for business then Sonny. His partner wasn't stupid it's just numbers came easier to Jason.

"We sent Cody out to handle that problem last month and he did good." Sonny pointed out. "This is the third job he's handled for us."

"If we make him an enforcer he'll be our fourth Lt." Johnny, Francis, and Max already had that title.

"Just widens our power base." Sonny had given this some thought.

"It takes me out of the more dangerous part of my job." Jason was thinking out loud. He would still be a target because he was a boss.

"Liz will like that." Sonny could already see that Jason liked this idea.

"Alright." Jason agreed. "I'm not wearing suits to work."

Sonny laughed and saw the guys look over. "You wouldn't be you if you did. I'll still handle the meetings. Not much will change."

"It's a solid plan. Milo." Jason called over.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up.

"You are going to be Liz's guard. Do not call her Mrs. Morgan or she will use the self-defense techniques that Francis and Johnny taught her to hurt you." She was actually pretty good for such a small thing.

"Okay. I'll try to remember." Milo said grinning.

"Do more than try. I limped for a week when I forgot and called her Ms. Webber." Johnny said laughing. He clapped his friend on the back in congratulations.

"Cody." Sonny spoke up. "You are being promoted to enforcer."

The guard looked stunned for a second. "Thank you." He said starting to grin. It was totally unexpected but he was thrilled. "Who is backing me up?"

"Kurt." Jason made an on the spot decision. Kurt had also done some jobs for them and was very good.

Sonny just nodded his approval.

* * *

She had a nice long soak and felt much better. Lucky had been a mistake. She was grateful that she had walked away when she did. Thirty-seven stitches turned out to be a very small price to pay. Coming out of the bathroom in a robe she saw her hubby was nowhere in sight. There was a note by the bed explaining that he was meeting with Sonny.

Elizabeth walked over to the window and looked down on the dessert. Jason had specifically requested this view, not wanting to be disturbed by the neon lights. She knew that he would find this peaceful, all that nothing. Just like she knew that he found the sound of running water to be relaxing. In his penthouse in the master suite he had a large water feature. Once when he was out of town and Emily was staying at his place they had slept in Jason's room and Elizabeth really loved being lulled to sleep by that sound.

Now she was being lulled to sleep by a new sound. The sound of Jason's heartbeat. Funny she would have thought sleeping with another person would feel odd. It hadn't. Sleeping in Jason's arms felt like the most natural thing in the world. It was not something she wanted to ever give up.

Looking over she saw that it was time to start getting ready for tonight. Jason just needed to shower and shave but she needed to do her hair and makeup. Going back into the bathroom she slipped off her robe and grabbed her bottle of lotion. Rubbing it on she couldn't help but think about how Jason's hands felt on her skin. Maybe he'd like to help her with this one night after she showered. Then she'd probably need to shower again.

She put her hair up in curlers going for tighter curls this evening. After that, she did some clean up on her eyebrows before applying her makeup. She kept it light not wanting to feel like she was wearing a mask. Besides all eyes would be on Emily anyway. The sparkle of the diamonds caught her eye and she blushed. Never in her life did she think she would own diamond earrings.

Taking out curlers she started on her hair. "Focus Morgan." She told herself. She didn't even hesitate to use her new last name. Tomorrow she'd see about getting paperwork to legally change it. Even if they ended up divorced, which she hoped wouldn't happen, she wasn't ever going to be a Webber again.

* * *

She was looking over the jewels when Jason returned. "Don't you look pretty?" Her hair was piled up on top of her head, except for a few strands that curled by her face, and he wanted to pull it back down. However, with it up you could see the diamonds in her ears.

"I'm wearing the hotel robe." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Got on anything underneath it?" Jason looked at the clock. She was feeling better, he could see it in her eyes, and that made him happy.

"Don't even think about it." But her body was already warming. "I don't have time to re-do my hair and makeup."

"When we get back." He promised.

"Okay." She answered a bit breathlessly. Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Go shower."

"Yes ma'am." He walked over to where she was standing and whispered in her ear. "You're hot when you get all bossy." Then strolled into the bathroom. It was going to be a long night but two could play at this game.

* * *

When Jason came out of the bathroom the sight of his wife stopped him cold. She was standing there in red lace underwear, the pearls he had bought this afternoon dangled around her neck. Stockings with lace tops and heels. "What is that?" He croaked out. It looked like her corset but fancier.

"It's called a merry widow. Do you like it?" She ran her fingers across her upper chest. The front of the towel was tenting. So she guessed he did. "I thought you might like to see what I was wearing under my dress."

"I'm not going to make it through dinner. That is so fucking sexy." The visual was burned into his brain. She looked like a high priced courtesan. When she slipped on her dress he was going to have a hard time not stopping her. "Look what you did." He pointed to his erection. "I'm gonna be like this all night."

Elizabeth just smiled. "I know. It's only fair since I'm going to be wet all night looking at you in that suit."

"Izzie." He groaned she was fucking killing him. "Behave."

"If I don't then maybe you'll have a reason to spank me." She walked over and picked up her dress. She stepped into it and closed the zipper. "I'll be in the living room." The she walked out of the bedroom.

Jason was pretty sure all the blood in his body was in his groin. Elizabeth Morgan, his wife, was more than a match for him. Hell she might be too much for him. She was quiet by nature, but he knew she had fire. Still he hadn't expected this. In the bedroom she was very playful. Very. Fuck he really was the luckiest man on the planet. If his lovely bride wanted to play then he would certainly oblige her. But first he needed to get rid of this hard on.

* * *

Jason shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to ignore Elizabeth on the ride up to their suite. If they were alone he would be all over her but they weren't. They said good night at the door and he closed it flipping the lock. He pulled Izzie forward and turned them pinning her between the door and his body. He took her mouth in a ravenous kiss. Kissing her until his lungs burned and he had no choice but to come up for air.

Elizabeth's eyes were unfocused and her lips swollen form his demanding kiss. She was breathing just as hard as he was. Just when she found the breath to speak Jason took her mouth in another bruising kiss. Suddenly kissing him wasn't enough she wanted to feel his body as well. She tugged his shirt from his pants then ran her hands over his chest. She loved touching him; his skin was always so warm. She felt her husband's hands under her dress grabbing her ass, lifting her into his erection. She wrapped her legs around his waist grinding her center into him. Elizabeth let loose with a deep moan, she was going to fly apart any second the pleasure was so great. Just then he pushed her underwear aside and thrust two fingers into her and she just lost it.

Fumbling with his belt she managed to get it off and then open his pants. She had to have him right this instant. She had no idea that she could want another person this intensely. Jason was hot and throbbing as she stroked him, begged him to take her. She guided his throbbing cock to her wet center and had to bite back a scream as he pushed into her as deep as he could get.

Jason wasn't thinking about anything but sinking into his wife's heat. As he pushed against her he poured all of his desperate need for her into his kiss. She wanted him and he was glad she wasn't shy about letting him know. She was taking him over and he was letting her. Even now as she held him tight in her hand, as she guided him into her body she was telling him to hurry.

He groaned as he sank into her. "God baby you feel so good. So hot." He wasn't going to last. But that didn't seem to be a problem because he could feel her body pulse around him. Could feel her muscles tightening as she hung on the peak of orgasm. Jason pushed harder into her hot passage. One, two, three strokes and she threw her head back and screamed. Three more deep strokes and he spilled himself inside her.

They stayed there with him pinning her against the door. The only sound in the suite was the harsh sound of their labored breathing, until Elizabeth started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jason mumbled against her neck.

"I was just thinking that I wasn't sure I wanted to buy this corset because it was so expensive. It was worth every penny." Elizabeth smiled as he looked up at her.

"I want you to get it in every color." Jason demanded as he lowered her legs to the floor. "Let's go see if it works in the bedroom too."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Morning baby." Jason cuddled up close to his wife. He liked waking up to her. Especially when she was naked. Around him that seemed to be a re-occurring state. When they got home he was going to have to remember to lock his door. Johnny had a habit of just walking in.

"Don't even think about it." She warned. He was hard against her bottom, something she normally loved. This morning however she was pretty sore.

Jason chuckled. "Married two days and you're sick of me already?"

"Married two days and I'm a bit tender from all our activity." Elizabeth told him. Still feeling all his warm skin against hers gave her ideas.

That didn't surprise him. She was still new to this and truthfully he'd had her too many times already. So he would back off a bit. Instead he could show her some new things, but his lovely wife might already know about them. She had admitted last night to having a list of things she wanted to try. He was going to make sure they crossed every item off that list. Then they could start a new list together.

"It's spa day!" Elizabeth was excited. She had only ever been to a spa once before. Last year Carly had taken her for her birthday. "I can't believe your sister is getting married in two days."

"It does seem rather odd." He would get used to it, but even though she would be someone's wife she would always be his little sister. "I guess kids will follow."

"Yeah apparently the Cassadines are big on producing heirs." Elizabeth hoped her friend didn't feel pressured. "What about you?"

"Me?" Jason asked kissing the back of her neck.

"Are you big on producing heirs?" She was actually nervous asking him. She wanted children and she wanted him to be their father.

"Big on it? Not really. I want kids." He pulled her closer. He could feel that her heart was beating faster. "I don't think we need to have them right away. I want some time with you. If something happened then I'd be okay with that too. Shit!" Jason suddenly exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth turned over to face him. Her husband was blushing a bit, which she hadn't expected.

"Last night." Jason felt like an idiot.

"What about it?" Elizabeth prodded.

"When we were having sex against the door. I didn't use anything." Jason sheepishly admitted. He never forgot the condom.

"Oh." Elizabeth blushed too. "I know, I was really wet after, um more than usual. I'm on the pill." She told him.

"You are?" Jason didn't know that.

"I had really bad periods and my doctor put me on it a few years back." She had never talked about her cycle with a guy before. Intimacy was a strange thing. Almost as strange as the fact that she felt a bit disappointed that they wouldn't be pregnant yet.

"That's good I guess. We can decide later when the right time to expand our family will be." Jason felt a bit let down which made no sense at all. He just said he wanted to wait. And he did, right? He would have to examine these feeling more later. "Do you have time for breakfast?"

"If we get moving. Everyone is meeting downstairs. We are leaving right after." It took a long time to be fully pampered.

* * *

"I'm getting a French manicure, what are you guys getting?" Emily said changing into her robe at the spa, since they couldn't bring guards they had opted for the salon inside the hotel. It was a full on day of girl stuff. Tonight was the bachelorette party, well not really a party. They were having a sleepover in Emily's room. Jason had pouted all through breakfast at that announcement. Elizabeth had forgotten to mention it.

"I'm getting a French manicure on my fingers and pink on my toes." Carly announced as she slipped on the flip-flops. "What are you getting Liz?"

"Same on my fingers." It was pretty much the standard wedding look. "Red on my toes." Jason had requested it. She had no problem because it would match the underwear that she was wearing under her royal purple matron of honor gown. Maybe he'd like this set as much as last night's set.

"I think Jason will like that." Carly teased.

"Please." Emily protested. "We will not be talking about what Jason does and does not like. I'll be too queasy to eat lunch."

"We will wait until it's just us." Carly said grinning. She didn't really want to hear about her friend's sex life. She knew Liz wouldn't talk about it. That was fine because Carly would never talk about what she and Sonny did. "So what's first?"

"Massages." Emily told them. "Then facials, followed by body scrubs, and finally nails. In all they would be at the salon for five hours. "We are meeting the guys at the restaurant." Nikolas would be joining them this evening. After dinner the guys were going out to smoke cigars and do guy stuff. Emily wondered how her brothers and soon to be husband would be together for an extended period of time.

"Well then let's get to it." Elizabeth said to her friends. She was already missing her husband. She would never admit it, but she wasn't looking forward to sleeping without him.

* * *

Johnny joined his friends in Sonny's suite. "I just got the call from my guy at the PCPD. They finished the sweep of Lucky's apartment." He was not looking forward to telling his bosses what the cops had discovered. "They issued a warrant for Spencer's arrest. A neighbor told them that he was in Vegas so they should be calling shortly."

"The drugs did the trick then." Sonny nodded. They didn't allow that poison to be sold in their territory so they had to go out of town to get the stuff. "Good."

"There is something else." Johnny started wondering if he could get to door before Jason blew a gasket.

"What?" Sonny asked looking up.

"They took Lucky's computer in. He had some videos that they want to examine further." Johnny got sick thinking about it. "He was apparently spying on women without their knowledge. It appears he put cameras in their apartments."

The guys just looked at one another before looking at Jason. No one surprised at the murderous look on their boss's face. "Elizabeth?"

"She's one yes." Johnny confirmed.

Jason took a second to get himself under control. Right now he wanted to take a trip to the other man's hotel room. By the time the police arrived they would find a dead body. "Call Stan and tell him I want the file on Elizabeth corrupted. No one gets to see her."

"I already gave the order. Stan is tracking the unit, when the police turn it back on he should be able to get back in." Johnny knew what was expected of him. "He'll call in when it's done."

"Are you going to tell her?" Francis asked his boss.

"I have to." Jason wanted to lie but she needed to know what Lucky had been up to. He didn't want her learning about it by possibly reading it in the paper. His Grandfather had contacts, maybe Edward could make sure her name wasn't printed. "But not until after the wedding he's ruined enough." He paused. "I want Zander looked at. Send someone to his place."

"You think he's involved?" Johnny could see it. Zander was a follower where Lucky was concerned. He bet it was Lucky's idea to tag along on this trip.

"I want to know for sure he isn't. Zander spends a lot of time around Emily when she's home." That meant he spent time with Elizabeth. Jason thought the younger man had feelings for his sister. If that was the case this weekend would be hell for him.

"I'll tell Max to get on that." Johnny responded.

Sonny's phone rang. "Corinthos…okay…yeah I'll tell Jason…have fun…I love you too." He looked over at his partner. "The ladies are having an extra treatment done so they will be an hour later."

"An extra treatment?" Jason thought they were having a lot done as it is. His girl didn't need all those powders and such to make her pretty. It did seem to make her happy which he liked. "What spa does Carly go to back home?"

"The one in the Port Charles hotel. You gonna get Liz a membership?" Sonny thought that was a great idea. Carly would have someone to go with.

"She seems to like all that stuff, so yeah." Jason shrugged.

"Get the platinum level, that's the one Carly has." Sonny told his friend.

Jason's phone rang. He thought it might be Liz, but it was their lawyer Justus. "Morgan."

"I faxed the papers that Mrs. Morgan requested. All she has to do is sign them and you can fax them back." Justus told his boss. He'd been shocked to find out Jason had gotten married.

"What papers?" Jason wasn't aware that Elizabeth had contacted Justus.

"To change her last name." The lawyer answered grinning. He hoped he hadn't ruined a surprise. "Get them back to me."

"Will do." Jason was grinning too when he hung up.

"What?" Francis asked wanting to know what made the younger man so happy.

"Elizabeth is changing her last name." Jason grinned wider. The pride he felt at knowing that made his chest puff out.

"Good." Sonny was thinking this was the best plan he'd ever come up with. Neither one of them was fighting it.

"I'm going to go for a ride. Call me if they pick up Spencer." Jason told his friends. Maybe while he was out he see would about picking up another gift for his wife.

* * *

"Where is the rehearsal dinner again?" Carly asked as the ladies got their nails done.

"At a local restaurant off the strip. Nikolas is good friends with the chef." Emily told her friends. "Tomorrow night will be the last time the families are forced to socialize and play nice. I don't care if they get into a fistfight at the reception."

"The Cassadines don't seem that bad." Elizabeth said looking for the positive. "Just really odd."

"They are pretty resistant to change, but like I said they will be in Greece and we will be here. I think Nikolas said we will go visit once a year. He'll go more often but that's fine. The less time I spend with his grandmother the better." Helena didn't like Emily, something she didn't hide. Nikolas said to give it time.

"So Nikolas is young to be on his second marriage." Carly was curious about the first Mrs. Cassadine.

"She was killed during a yacht party. There was a fire on the boat and it went down. The worst part was that they never recovered her body." Emily shivered causing the technician to make a mistake. "Sorry." She told the young woman. "That was two years ago. He grieved and moved on. I've seen pictures of her, Gia was stunning."

"I'm glad he found you." Elizabeth smiled at her friend.

"Yeah. The two of you make a very attractive couple. Your kids are going to be so cute." Carly teased.

"If you have a boy and I have a girl they can get married." Emily said grinning.

"You need to have at least two kids then." Elizabeth told Carly. "That way our kids can marry too."

"You and Jason are already talking about kids?" Emily would love to be an aunt.

"We have. We said we want to wait a bit, but if something happened sooner that would be okay too." Elizabeth was trying not to blush.

Emily and Carly grinned at each other. Sonny may have tricked them into getting married but Jason and Liz were going to make it work. That made them both very happy.

"All done." Emily held up her hand. "I'm going to the drying station, I'll meet you two over there."

"Okay." Carly responded. When Emily was gone she turned to Liz. "Is the surprise ready for tonight?"

"Yup. It's in my bag. I think she's going to love it. Make sure we have tissues." Elizabeth told her friend.

"You know it. I'm so happy for her, and for you. This time on Saturday we will be three married ladies." Carly said tearing up.

"I just wish she was going to be closer. But Vegas is better than Greece." Elizabeth was also tearing up. "Stop or we'll be a mess. I'm done I'll see you at the drying station."

"Then it's on to our last treatment of the day." Carly bobbed her eyebrows. The guys were going to flip when they saw it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

**Question for whomever wishes to voice an opinion. If I use Lily as a nickname for Elizabeth in a story will it make you think of Sonny's first wife (the story will be AH and Sonny will never have been married before)?**

* * *

Chapter 13

"I have popcorn!" Elizabeth came out of the suite's kitchen. "Is everything set up?"

"Just finished." Movie night was not anything new. Emily and Liz did it often in college and when Sonny married Carly three years ago they invited her along too.

"What kind of movie is this?" Emily asked getting settled under the blankets. As per the rules she was wearing pajamas. Her pair had cows on them. Liz had teddy bears. Carly was wearing sheep.

"It's more of a documentary." Carly said turning off the lights. When they were all settled she hit play.

On the screen Emily's name appeared. "What is this?" She asked smiling and looking at her friends.

"Just watch." Elizabeth had already seen it, but she was looking forward to Emily's reaction.

The images starting with still photos and film taken by Paige Bowen, Emily's biological mother. The three women watched Emily as a baby. They watched her prance across the screen with fairy wings as a toddler. There were pictures of her as young girl in her scout uniform.

Then came the images from after Emily was adopted by the Quartermaines. Emily with Lila dressed up for tea. Emily going to work with Edward. Emily with Monica and Alan at the hospital Halloween party. Emily at the family boat house with AJ. And Emily with Jason before the accident.

"He looks so different." Elizabeth didn't know Jason Quartermaine.

"It's the longer hair." Emily missed this version of her brother, but she loved the man he was now.

"No, it's more than that." Elizabeth couldn't put her finger on it.

"Maybe it's all the muscles he has now." Carly giggled. Even she couldn't deny that Jason had a killer body.

"Maybe." Elizabeth thought it was something in the eyes. Jason Quartermaine smiled in every frame of film he appeared in, but she got the impression he wasn't really happy. Like he wasn't the person he wanted to be.

The movie rolled on and Elizabeth started appearing more frequently. During college they spent almost every holiday at the mansion. Emily refused to leave her friend in their empty dorm room and then their empty apartment. None of the family seemed to mind the extra person. Plus trips to Port Charles allowed Elizabeth to visit with Jason. They were instant friends and soon she was driving down on weekends to see him after Emily left.

"I remember that night." Carly said shivering as a new image came on the screen. "We looked great but it ended badly."

"Yeah." Emily said shaking her head. "Sam never did listen." Emily didn't like to speak ill of the dead but she hadn't liked Jason's girlfriend.

"If she had stayed inside like Jason told her too then Manny never would have been able to grab her." Carly hadn't liked Sam either.

They had gone to a hospital benefit and half way through the guys had to leave because of a fire at the warehouse. They were all told to stay in the ballroom and with the guards. Sam had decided that she should be by Jason's side and had ignored his warning. The fire was just a distraction. Manny wanted to leave a message for Sonny and Jason. The intended target was Carly, but Sam was the one he ended up snatching. Her body was found three days later.

"Jason felt a lot of guilt." Emily said shaking her head. "It took almost a year for him to accept that she made the choice to leave her guard."

"I remember Francis giving me a long lecture about not ever ditching a guard if Sonny assigned me one." Elizabeth knew her friends got the same speech.

"You'll be getting one now." Carly told her friend as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. "As Jason's wife you'll need to be protected."

"Do you know who?" Elizabeth knew almost all the guys.

"No clue." Carly wouldn't even try to guess. "So would you like to reconsider my job offer?"

Elizabeth had been reluctant to come on board full time at Deception. She never wanted to use her friends. Plus part of her wanted to prove that she could get a job on her own. Now she would have a full time guard and not many employers would be thrilled with that.

"I don't know." Elizabeth had to give it some thought.

"You can have Jason buy you a company." Emily grinned. "Be your own boss."

"I just graduated." Elizabeth pointed out.

"So? You're really smart. And you just graduated at the top of your class." Carly pointed out. She wanted Liz to come to Deception because Carly was thinking of staying home with the baby. Having a nanny so wasn't her. Sonny told her she could do whatever she liked. He would be happy to have her home with the baby.

"I'll think about it." It would probably be the best thing all the way around.

"You could work at ELQ." Emily said smirking.

"Been there done that." And almost cost AJ his life. "We all know how that turned out." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

* * *

"_There you are." AJ looked down at his sister's best friend. He'd known her for years and he'd watched as she grew into a beautiful young woman. One that he had to admit he was interested in. Elizabeth was smart, funny, classy and pretty. She also held her own against his family. He'd been giving her time to grow up and now it looked like he had waited too long._

"_Yup, your grandfather asked me to pull some articles." Elizabeth was sitting in the ELQ library going through economic journals. She was two weeks into her summer internship. Elizabeth had been hesitant to take the position knowing she only got the offer because she was Emily's friend. But Edward had told her in business who you knew was as important as what you knew. So she accepted.  
_

"_That sucks." AJ took a seat on the table where she was sitting. His eye was caught by the light reflecting off of the necklace she was wearing, a locket. It was gift from his brother. Jason strikes again was all he could think. He and his brother had competed over several woman in their lives. He hadn't expected Elizabeth to be one of them. He thought for sure he had the inside track there._

"_It's not that bad." She liked AJ. True they hadn't spent a lot of time together but he seemed to be a really good big brother. Emily was always saying that the family didn't give him enough credit. "How are you today?"_

"_Good. You should tell Grandfather to let you spend the day with me." He could show her what he had to offer, which wasn't a life waiting for him to come home from prison._

"_Okay, I must admit to being curious about how things work in your department. I'd like to learn as much as I can this summer." He oversaw the pharmaceutical division of the family company._

"_Not much different than what happens in Edward's section. We just make different products." AJ said turning on the charm. "That's a nice necklace." He and his Grandfather both didn't like the idea of Elizabeth spending time with Jason. With Emily off modeling they figured now was the time to bring Elizabeth into the fold._

"_Jason gave it to me." Elizabeth knew that the brothers did not get along. It was something she did not want to get involved in._

_AJ reached over and let his fingers brush her over her cheek. "Jason's life is dangerous."_

_Elizabeth tried not to bristle at the unwanted contact. He was probably just pushing a stray hair back. Still she was feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. "He makes sure that I'm safe when we are together."_

"_You deserve better than him." AJ let his fingers tangle loosely in her curls. This was his shot and he was going to take it._

"_We're just good friends. And for the record I think Jason's a great guy." Her heart was starting to race. She didn't think that AJ would hurt her, but she didn't like how this was going. "I think I'll go take these upstairs and let you get back to whatever you were doing." She got up and so did he. Quickly he moved past her and closed the door locking it before standing in front of it. Elizabeth stopped short and tried not to panic. _

_"I just want a chance to talk with you Elizabeth." AJ wanted her to see that he could offer her a better life than what his brother could._

"_I don't want to talk AJ. I want to go upstairs." She told him in a firm voice. "Move from in front of the door."_

"_Elizabeth." AJ tried again. "You don't belong with him. I can give a better life if you just give me a chance." _

"_AJ I will scream if you don't move." She warned him. They stood there staring at each other while she waited._

"_Fine, but you are making a mistake. I can treat you better than Jason." He said stepping aside._

"_Jason wouldn't ever try to force me to listen to him. He wouldn't scare me like you just did. It's funny how you never noticed me until you think your brother did. I think its best that you stay away from me." Elizabeth told the older man as she walked out the door. Upstairs at her desk she hugged herself trying to stop her shaking. Rifling through her bag she found her phone. "Francis can you come get me please?" The way she was shaking was an indicator she shouldn't be driving._

_She wouldn't explain to Edward why she was quitting, just that she had to. Elizabeth noted that AJ did look a bit guilty but that didn't make her feel any better. Francis and Johnny showed up and both men took one look at her and knew that Jason was going to want to kill someone. They got her settled into the back of the car. By the time they reached the street she cracked. "I'm sorry." She said crying. She hated being weak, but AJ had scared her._

"_It's alright." Francis handed her his handkerchief. "Can you tell us what happened?"_

"_I think it would be best if I told Jason first. Is that alright?" It did involve his brother._

"_Sure thing kid." Johnny said glancing at her in the mirror. "Do you want some water?" They could stop and get her anything she wanted._

"_No, thank you. Sorry about the tears." Elizabeth dropped her head and muttered._

"_Like Francis said it's alright." Both men knew her well enough to understand that she didn't cry to get her way. She cried because she needed to. "Are you hurt?" Johnny asked her._

"_No." She was moving past scared into angry. Which probably meant more tears. "Where are we going?"_

"_Jason is at the warehouse, we are taking you to there." Francis told her._

"_Okay." She said leaning back into the seat and looking out the window. The upcoming conversation would not be fun and lying was not even an option._

_They walked her up to the office. "You want one of us to stay?" Francis asked his boss._

"_No, I'll call if I need you." Jason was watching the bathroom door. Elizabeth had disappeared in there after arriving. "She tell you why she called?"_

"_No, she said she wanted to talk to you first." Francis wasn't surprised by that. _

"_Alright." Jason walked his friend out before closing the door. "Hey." He said softly when she emerged a few minutes later._

"_Hi." She just stood there unsure what to do._

"_Come here." He said gently opening his arms. Her eyes were red and puffy. He didn't like seeing her upset. "Can you tell me what happened?" _

"_AJ made a pass at me." She said burrowing close._

"_What?" Jason hadn't expected that. He figured someone had yelled at her._

_She explained what happened and watched as he got angrier with each word. "I wouldn't have left if he hadn't tried to keep me in the library. He's not even interested in me, he only did it because he thinks for some reason you are."_

_He knew that she truly believed that. Jason however suspected that his brother really was interested in Elizabeth. They tended to have the same taste in women. He wouldn't have been this angry if AJ had made a simple pass, but to try to keep her from leaving was going too far. The thing that would keep him from killing his brother was that it would upset Elizabeth._

"_I'll go talk to him tomorrow and this will not happen again." Jason assured her._

"_Thank you Jason." Elizabeth always felt safe when she was with him._

"_Anytime." Jason said just enjoying having her in his arms._

* * *

Elizabeth snapped back in time to laugh with her friends over the photos from Carly's wedding. The last frame was the three of them holding champagne glasses toasting Emily's move to Paris.

"That was great, thanks you guys." Emily sighed leaning back against the couch. They were all wiping away tears. She would miss this. Whenever they were all in Port Charles nights like this were common. Again a quiet voice in the back of Emily's brain asked if Nikolas was worth it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

So Lily is not getting a lot of love as a nickname for Elizabeth. I'm going with something else and this time you get no veto. MWHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Chapter 14

"So, this is what royalty does for a bachelor party?" Johnny had to admit to not being impressed. "I guess there aren't any girls coming. I was kinda hoping for some belly dancers." At least the bar was top shelf.

"The bride's brothers and father are in attendance so I'm guessing no girls." Francis said to his friend. He didn't think Jason would be pleased with some half naked girl dancing for Emily's future husband. So instead they were playing poker. Since they were in Vegas it seemed appropriate. He and Johnny were currently at the bar sitting this hand out. Sonny, Cody, Milo, and Jason were still at the table. "If you want girls we can go over to see one of the shows when this breaks up for the night."

"Jason's reputation is ruining this for everyone." Johnny sulked. "Honestly though this shows that Nikolas is not stupid. Boring but not stupid. And I'm always up for going to see some lovely ladies." No trip to Vegas was complete without visiting some show girls.

"When is it going to happen?" Jason walked over to his friends. He had just folded his hand.

"Should be any minute now. The warrant came across the fax machine about an hour ago. Logan's contact said they called around to see if Lucky was at any of the casinos. When they learned he was here they dispatched a unit." Johnny answered looking over at Lucky. He was only here because Zander brought him. It had been clear on the night of the family reception that Nicholas didn't like Lucky. It made the whole crew really like Emily's fiancée. "How come you stopped playing?"

"I could no longer resist the urge to put my fist through AJ's face so I felt I needed to get up from the table." Them getting into a fight tonight would upset Em. He had no idea why his brother chose to sit so close to him. Jason hadn't spoken to AJ in almost two years. Not since Elizabeth had come to him crying over what the other man had done.

* * *

_Jason walked up to the terrace doors and looked inside. The entire family was gathered and that was exactly what he wanted. Public humiliation was just what his brother deserved. Opening the doors he stepped into the parlor and everyone turned to face him. As usual it was his Grandmother who greeted him. "Jason, how lovely to see you."_

"_Grandmother." He walked over and kissed her cheek. He also kissed Monica's cheek._

"_To what do we owe this unexpected visit?" His father asked him. He enjoyed the times his youngest son stopped by. He just wished that they happened more often._

"_I need to speak with AJ." That announcement was greeted with looks of surprise. The two brothers did not get along. The last time they talked it had ended in a fist fight. _

"_Do we need to worry about you killing him?" Edward never missed an opportunity to provoke his youngest grandson. He hated that fact that a Quartermaine was working for Sonny Corinthos. That attitude was one of the reason's Jason stayed away._

"_That depends on what he says." Jason gave his brother a cold smile. AJ had the decency to look guilty. 'This is going to be fun.' Jason thought to himself. _

"_Maybe you should speak in here." Monica tried not to choose sides when it came to her children, but she wasn't going to let Jason hurt his brother. Especially since it was clear that was what Jason wanted._

"_By all means. I'm sure that whatever AJ has to say, the rest of us can here." Edward added in his two cents. The sooner this was done then the sooner Jason would leave._

"_Fine by me. You owe Elizabeth an apology for what you did." Jason told his brother in a hard tone._

"_What is he talking about?" Edward asked AJ. The older man remembered the look on Elizabeth's face when she left the ELQ building yesterday. "Does this have something to do with her being upset and quitting?" She had been excited to spend the summer working for him, so her sudden turn around had been disturbing._

"_I didn't hurt her." AJ told the now quiet room._

"_You scared her badly." Jason wasn't going to let AJ squirm his way out of this. "And you put your hands on her without her permission." He didn't like the fact that his brother had touched her. It was just Elizabeth's cheek and hair, but Jason still did not like it.  
_

"_WHAT DID YOU DO?" Edward yelled. He adored Elizabeth and while he did want her away from Jason he also wanted her at ELQ. She had a sharp business mind and he wanted to encourage that._

"_Tell them AJ." Jason taunted. He really was enjoying this. "Tell them what you did to woman half your size."_

"_I made a pass at her." AJ wouldn't meet anyone's gaze._

"_At work?" Ned looked at his cousin like he had lost his mind. But it wasn't adding up. He knew Elizabeth and knew she had backbone. A simple pass wouldn't have her running from the building. "Why did she leave? Why didn't she come to one of us?"_

"_Tell them the rest AJ." Jason would let his brother hang himself._

"_AJ." Lila said in a tone AJ knew meant he needed to say something. She would need to reach out to Elizabeth and make sure she was okay._

"_I locked us in the library and I wouldn't let her out. I just wanted a chance to talk with her. To see if she would give me a chance." AJ was trying to spin it._

"_You've lost what little sense you have." Ned couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Have you not heard the words sexual harassment not to mention refusing to let her leave?" They'd be lucky if she didn't sue them._

"_See Daddy. I told you Jr. here was not cut out to run ELQ." Tracy wanted her son running things._

"_That aside, you don't ever treat a woman that way. AJ, what the hell were you thinking?" Alan just looked at his eldest child like he didn't know him._

"_I just wanted to talk to her." AJ told them hoping they understood his position. He knew what he did was wrong._

"_Is she alright Jason?" Lila inquired._

"_She was badly shaken, but this morning when I talked to her she was doing better. She will not be returning to ELQ." Jason didn't need to tell them that. "I encouraged her to get a lawyer, but she refused. Since she is now out of a well-paying job I would suggest that you write her a check to cover her summer expenses." Elizabeth was going to be working at Kelly's._

"_I'll apologize the next time I see her." AJ would even write the check if his Grandfather wanted him to._

"_No you won't." Jason said as he walked across the room until he was standing in front of his brother. "Stay away from her. If you see her turn around and walk the other way. If she's in a restaurant eat somewhere else. Stay away from her, this is the only warning you will get. And just so we are clear the only reason I'm not beating you within an inch of your life is because it would upset Elizabeth. Despite what you did she doesn't want you hurt, probably because of Grandmother. Next time that will not stop me." With his message delivered Jason kissed his mother and Grandmother again before walking back out the terrace doors._

* * *

From the bar the three men watched as the manager of the hotel walked in and made a bee line for Nikolas. They watched as the other man looked in Lucky's direction before nodding his head.

Not one minute later members of the LVPD walked into the room. "Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. you are under arrest for possession of illegal substances, using said illegal substances to commit rape, and invasion of privacy."

"What?" Lucky stood up. "What the hell are you talking about?" He knew very well what they were talking about, but he had no clue how they knew about the video streams or the drugs. Then he looked over at Jason and it made sense. The enforcer had a smug grin on his face. Somehow Jason had found out that the drug Elizabeth ingested was from him. They probably had a member of the goon squad go through his place.

One officer cuffed him. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can be used against you. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one then the county will provide one for you. Do you understand these right?" The second officer asked him.

"Yeah, I understand." Lucky turned to Zander. "Call my dad and tell him to send me a lawyer." Hopefully Luke was still in Port Charles. If his dad decided to go off on one of his adventures then Lucky would be screwed.

Zander was just shaking his head. Lucky was an idiot. He had no idea if the charges were true. He had met Lucky when he was ten and maybe now it was time to let go of that particular friendship. This week Zander had seen a side of Lucky he didn't like. He would make the call but that was the last thing he was doing for Lucky.

* * *

"Max called to say that Zander's place was clean. No drugs and no files on his computer. If he knew what Lucky was doing then he wasn't taking part." Johnny said as the blonde was led from the room.

"Based on the look on his face I'd guess that he didn't know." Francis was glad that Lucky was in custody. The guy the Zacchara's had inside was already waiting.

"What about Luke?" Jason turned back to face his friends.

"He left Port Charles yesterday. The guy who gets him his Cuban cigars called to say he got some in. As we speak he is in Miami enjoying the scenery." Francis often enjoyed the scenery when he was in that city. "In about an hour he is going to find himself the recipient of an invite to a private party in Bermuda. He should be leaving the country by midnight." They wanted to make sure that Luke couldn't help his son.

"Nice." Jason gave Francis a pat on the back. "Good work. Both of you."

"Liz is like my little sister. I want her as far away from that son of a bitch as I can manage." Johnny told the two men. "I'm gonna go back and see if I can't find me some better luck."

"Morgan." Jason answered his phone.

"Hey Jason, its Chris." This was another of their guards.

"Did you find it?" Jason had given the younger man an assignment.

"No." Chris didn't like to fail. "I'm gonna go down to New York and see if I can't find it there. If I don't locate it there, should we go to plan B? Or I can go down to Philly if you want."

"What's the hold up?" Jason didn't think it would be this difficult.

"The color." Chris had been surprised to learn that the color they were looking for was considered custom. Which meant they had to order it. Which meant Jason would have to wait almost two months to get what he wanted.

"Can you buy one and paint it?" Jason would find that acceptable.

"Hold on." Chris put the phone down. He didn't hit the hold button because all the guys knew that Jason hated the canned music. "We can but there is some concern about what will happen if the color isn't exactly right." Chris was laughing.

"Tell Marco I won't shoot him." Jason was smirking. "I will however make him repaint it."

"If I can't find it tomorrow we will get a white one and paint it." Chris told his boss. "It should be touched up and dried by the time you and the Mrs. get home." Like the rest of the guys Chris was happy for his boss.

"Thanks Chris." Jason hadn't expected this to be so hard.

"No worries. I'll call you with an update tomorrow." The guard said ending the call.

"What did you get?" Francis asked his boss.

"A surprise for Elizabeth and that's all you need to know." Jason said grinning to himself. She was going to love it. He still needed to do something about her car though. Whenever she had a guard prior to their marriage, his wife preferred to drive while the guys followed. Jason didn't see that changing. So she needed something more secure. He stepped further away from Francis and made another call. When he got back his friend was watching the table. "Thinking about trying again?" Jason asked, he was done for the night.

"Considering it. There is a report you need to read when you get back to your room." Francis started. While Liz spent the night with Emily was the perfect time.

"What about?" Jason asked his friend.

"Elizabeth." Francis told him.

"Is it about why she broke up with Lucky?" Jason asked quietly.

"Yes." Francis wasn't surprised the Jason knew what was in the report. They all hoped she had told him.

Jason just nodded. He didn't bother to say anything else.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Standing out in the hall is not going to make her come down any faster." Sonny said trying not to laugh at Jason.

"I was just looking." Jason said as he followed his friend back into the private dining room. The guys were having breakfast waiting for the ladies to join them. He hadn't gotten much sleep because he missed having his wife next to him.

After going back upstairs he had read the file Francis left in the suite and had to admit that he was pleased Elizabeth had told him everything. Not that he thought she would deliberately lie. It was just that there was a small part of him that worried she had tried to downplay what happened. She had a habit of saying things were okay when really she was hurting.

"Why don't you just call upstairs and see if they are awake?" Johnny suggested. This was just sad to watch. His friend was going to start pacing soon.

"Sit down and I'll give you an update on Spencer." Cody had gotten a call from Logan before leaving his room. "He's been processed and goes before the judge today. Bail will be denied because of the extradition request. From what we know that hearing is set for two weeks from now. Logan needs our departure date." Lucky would have his accident then.

"We are leaving Sunday night." Sonny told his new enforcer. There was a wedding brunch Sunday morning. Emily and Nikolas were leaving right after that. The Port Charles crew would fly out after dinner.

"I'll pass that along." Cody told his boss. "I'm guessing that Lucky won't be breathing much longer after that. Logan said they can arrange some time for you with Lucky if you like." He was looking at Jason who just smiled and nodded.

The door opened and everyone turned to look. Jason frowned when Nikolas walked in. "Good morning. Emily invited me to breakfast." He needed a break from his family. There was a reason he lived here.

"Grab a plate and help yourself." Sonny was always a gracious host. "The ladies aren't down yet."

"I called before I came over. Emily informed me that they would be down shortly." Nikolas helped himself to some food. "Spencer will not be out before the wedding, correct?" He asked taking a seat.

"We have no clue." Johnny answered playing dumb.

"I have judge who owes me a favor. I'd be happy to make a call. I don't want him messing up the day for Emily. Having her brother kill that idiot, will do just that." Nikolas told the table.

"You figured it out?" Francis was impressed. He hadn't realized the Prince had been paying that much attention.

"Sick obsessions run in my family." He gave the table a grin. "I think it's something in the water. Anyway it wasn't hard to spot. Mrs. Morgan seems like a nice person. She doesn't need the hassle. I'm sure that if Lucky should return home and not behave Jason will handle things." Nikolas knew who his future brother in law was. "About that call?"

"It's not necessary, but thanks." Jason said reaching for his coffee.

"Good to know. I was interested in playing golf this afternoon, anyone want to join me?" Nikolas was making an effort.

"Your family isn't going?" Sonny liked golf. He might be up for a round. Carly often napped in the afternoons.

"Vampires and daylight." Nikolas said making himself laugh.

"I'm in." Johnny loved golf.

"Me too." Sonny agreed.

"We need one more." Nikolas didn't have a lot of friends, he was solitary by nature. "I could invite Zander, he might be lonely now that Lucky is behind bars." Nikolas wanted a closer look at the man who had been watching Emily all week. He wasn't obsessed like his friend was with Elizabeth, but he clearly had feelings for Emily.

"Zander doesn't golf." Jason knew that.

"Too bad. We still need a fourth." Nikolas pointed out.

"If Jason doesn't need me, I'll go." Milo volunteered. He wasn't a good golfer but they really just needed a warm body.

"Have fun." Jason was hoping to spend the afternoon in their hotel suite.

"Great? One sound good?" Nikolas looked at Sonny.

"Perfect." The mob boss agreed.

The door opened again and the ladies walked into the room as the guys all stood. Emily walked over to Nikolas and got a kiss. Carly repeated that with Sonny. Elizabeth walked over and looked up at her husband. "Hi."

"Hi." He knew he had a dopey grin on his face but he couldn't help it.

"I missed you last night." Elizabeth said softly.

"I missed you too." Jason responded.

"Oh for Pete's sake just kiss her already." Johnny poked fun at his friends.

Jason just glared at Johnny. Elizabeth backed up a bit blushing. She had been oblivious to everyone else. "I'm going to get something to eat."

She did and returned to the table. Jason looked at her plate and frowned. "Aren't you going to eat more than that?" She hadn't really been eating much this week.

"Soon to be Mrs. Size Zero over there picked very unforgiving gowns. So I gotta watch what I eat till the wedding is over. On Sunday I'm pigging out." Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at her best friend who just laughed.

"Too bad you aren't pregnant." Carly was enjoying her eggs benedict. Sonny had requested it special. Normally she hated eggs but right now it was all she wanted. "I don't have to worry about having a pooch at the wedding."

"Pooch?" Cody asked looking from one woman to another.

"A belly." Emily cleared up.

"You also are not getting cinched into your dress." Elizabeth grumbled playfully. Honestly she looked amazing in the purple dress that Emily had picked. The corseted design was going to have Jason panting.

"That just sounds painful." Francis shuddered. He didn't understand why woman did the insane things they did in the name of looking good.

"Not really. I just have to not breathe for an entire day." Elizabeth laughed and Carly along with Emily did too.

"You look amazing and you know it." Emily swatted her friend with a napkin.

"Yeah, but I really don't know why you bothered to care what Elizabeth and I wear. Once you come down the aisle no one will even remember us." Carly remarked.

"You've seen the dress?" Nikolas had been trying to get hints for weeks now.

"Both Elizabeth and I were at the last fitting. Emily is going to set the standard for brides for the rest of the year." Carly said smiling.

"I have to agree. I was speechless she looked so good." Elizabeth concurred. She finished her cottage cheese and fruit. "Milo since you are here want to work out later?"

"Sure, I'm going golfing this afternoon but before dinner I should be free." The younger guard told her.

"Great." Elizabeth wanted to tone her arms some. "Thanks."

"Well, we have to be going." Nikolas stood and Emily did also. "We are doing the final meeting with the Priest." They were having a Greek Orthodox wedding. Emily was in the midst of converting to the religion. "I will see you gentleman this afternoon for golf."

"Don't forget we have rehearsal at six-thirty and then the rehearsal dinner." Emily reminded everyone.

Everyone nodded as the couple left the room. "So what are you two doing?" Elizabeth asked Carly and Sonny.

"I was thinking of lounging by the pool." Carly loved the water. "Wanna come?"

"That sounds like fun." Elizabeth said and then turned to her husband who was fighting a pout. "Or not."

"The pool is fine." He would get to see her in that swimsuit again.

"Emily left more suits for us in my room. Maybe we can get you in a more traditional bikini this time." Emily had left a suit similar to what Elizabeth wore the last time, this one had a different top.

The pool was sounding better and better Jason thought to himself. "Now?"

"How about in an hour or two. We need to get the cabana set up and I need to go over some numbers for Deception." Carly was the boss after all.

"You want me to split that with you?" Elizabeth felt bad her friend was working while on vacation.

"It's not that much." Actually it wasn't anything. Carly knew that if Jason didn't get some time alone with his wife soon he was going to burst. And she had missed spending time with Sonny. "So let me get to it. Come up and I'll give you the suit."

"Okay." The group broke up. The two couples went upstairs while the guys wandered toward the casino, most likely to play poker.

* * *

Suit in hand Jason and Elizabeth headed back to their suite. He pulled her into the bedroom and threw the beachwear onto the nearest chair. "I missed you last night." He growled before kissing her.

"I didn't sleep well without you." She told him when he lifted his lips from hers.

"Me either." He placed his forehead against hers and rocked her gently. "It's funny that it took no time at all for me to get used to having you to cuddle up with."

"I know. Carly said it took her a couple of months to get used to sharing a bed with Sonny." She would leave out Emily's opinion on the topic. "For me it was almost instantaneous. I sleep so much better when your arms are around me." Elizabeth was beginning to wonder if she was falling in love with her husband.

Jason gave her a gentle kiss. "Tonight you will be back where you belong. I suffered greatly without you." Jason gave her a sad face complete with puppy dog eyes. When she laughed he smiled. He loved the sound of her laughter. "We need to be downstairs soon."

"Two hours." She reminded him.

"I know that's barely enough time." Jason stepped back and removed his shirt. He watched her skin flush and his body hardened. The way she affected him left him dumbfounded but at the same time grateful.

Elizabeth was wearing a sundress and she pushed the straps off her shoulders before unzipping the garment. Today she was in a strapless pink bra and high cut panties that matched. He clearly liked the set. "I bought this just before we left Port Charles."

"I'm gonna have to start making a list of my favorite underwear." He expected that every time she wore something new it would go to the top of the list. His pants went next leaving him in black boxer briefs. All his underwear was black. "Would you like for me to get some different shorts?" It was truthfully not something he paid much attention to.

"No. I like you in those. Black suits you. Although maybe some silk boxers for special occasions. I bet that would feel really nice against my skin." She let her fingers drift across her stomach.

"I'll get some today." He could call and have them delivered within the hour.

"How about you let me pick some for you. You can pick some lingerie for me." That would be hot. Wearing something he picked out just for her.

He got even harder which shouldn't have been possible. "I need you now." He'd take his time during the second round.

"Okay." She removed her bra and got on the bed. Jason chucked his shorts and came over her.

Starting with her lips he kissed his way down to the panties and slowly pulled them off. His eyes damned near popped out of his head when he looked up. "Holy shit!" She was completely bare. And sparkling. Across the smooth skin of her mound were his initials. "J.M.'s" was neatly printed in red stones.

"You like?" She had thought about a butterfly but remembered he couldn't see two dimensional pictures. Letters he had no problem with. "I like the statement it makes."

"Where did you have this done?" He asked grinning. She had marked herself as his.

"At the spa. It was the extra treatment we had done. First I got waxed and then vajazzled." Elizabeth felt a bit naughty having it done. The waxing wasn't the greatest, but he was all but drooling looking at her.

Jason leaned up and kissed the stones. "I love you in red." He pushed her legs open and licked her. It was time for him to show her just how much he liked her surprise.

She came twice around his tongue before he slid his cock inside her. "Fuck! Why don't I ever remember how fucking tight you are." Jason exclaimed as he set a hard rhythm. "You feel that Izzie? You feel how much I fill you up?"

"YES!" Elizabeth exclaimed loving how he stretched her.

"You make me so hard. I turn to stone thinking about fucking you. I'm inside you and I already can't wait until I can have you again." He told her stroking harder. He worked her clit and she screamed in satisfaction as she peaked again.

"I can't hold back. Shit, shit, shit, shit." Jason was chanting as he started coming. She turned him inside out with how good it felt to be inside her. "So good." He said as he continued to fill the condom.

Carefully he pulled out and stretched beside her. "Give me a minute and we can go again." He was breathing hard and grinning.

"I'm gonna be walking funny by the time we leave for the pool." Elizabeth snickered against his shoulder. "So you want me to keep the waxing up?"

Jason frowned a bit. "Doesn't that hurt?" He didn't want her in pain for him.

"You get used to it." Elizabeth told him.

"I love it, but if you don't like it then don't do it. Honestly I'm good either way." Jason rolled over and kissed her. "But I did enjoy my surprise so, thank you."

"Anytime." She winked and rolled from the bed. "I'm going to clean up some."

Jason laid on the bed and grinned. He had the best wife ever.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	16. Chapter 16

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Look at you." Carly said in a soft voice. She was trying really hard not to cry. With the baby hormones that was a tall order.

"You look like you belong in a fairy tale." Elizabeth said in that same hushed toned. "You are so beautiful."

"Don't make me cry you guys." Emily said misting up. Her personal hair and make-up team had flown in from Paris to get her ready. Marie would not be pleased if Emily undid several hours of work. The mascara was waterproof but nothing else was.

"Emily's right, we can't walk down the aisle looking puffy and red." Elizabeth was not a pretty crier. She wanted to look good for the pictures. Considering they were guaranteed to make the international news she was allowed the moment of vanity. She was also thrilled that her name would read Elizabeth Morgan.

"In just over an hour, I'm going to be Emily Cassadine." Emily smiled wide.

"Princess Cassadine, as the tiara proclaims." Carly pointed out.

"It is lovely." Emily looked at herself in the mirror once again. Her dress was stunning and the tiara that Nicholas had presented her last night at the rehearsal dinner was blinding.

It was tradition that all Princess had a tiara. Normally a Cassadine heirloom would be handed down but her fiancé had instead had one custom made. It was the second tradition he broke. He had opted not to use a family ring for the engagement. He'd done the expected with Gia and now she was gone. Nikolas had laughed when he said the family jewels were cursed but his eyes said he was serious.

The tiara was a combination of diamonds and garnets, Emily's birthstone. Nicholas hoped that someday their son would use this same tiara at his wedding. Emily had thought that was a wonderful idea. His Grandmother had not been pleased but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Instead she sat silent throughout the dinner giving everyone the chills. Emily couldn't wait until the old bat was on a plane back home.

In the mirror she looked at her two attendants. They would also be getting on a plane back home. Tomorrow night they were flying back to New York. She was going to miss them so much. While it was true that Emily spent most of her time overseas home had always been Port Charles. Now it would be Vegas. It made her a little sad.

Elizabeth and Carly came over and stood on either side of her. The three women took a moment to just look at their reflections. "I'm getting married." Emily said softly, running her hands down the silk of her gown. "I love you guys." She took both their hands in hers. "I have the best sisters ever." Her life had not always been easy but she never had to doubt the women standing beside her.

"We love you too Em." Elizabeth answered for her and Carly. Before they could totally fall apart there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Elizabeth lifted the hem of her gown and moved away.

"Don't you look lovely?" Alan beamed at his new daughter. There would be none of that in law stuff. Family was family.

"Thanks Alan." She couldn't bring herself to call him dad because Jason didn't. Hopefully soon. Alan was already more of a father to her than Jeff had ever been.

"Carly, you look lovely too." Alan didn't want to leave the other woman out.

"Thank you Alan. Elizabeth let's give them a moment." Carly linked arms with her friend and they went to the front room of the suite.

"Hi Dad." Emily remembered the first time she met him. She'd been terrified that he would tell Monica to send her home. That didn't happen, not even close. He had welcomed her with open arms saying he always wanted a daughter.

"Look at you." Alan couldn't believe his little girl was getting married. "Be happy."

"We will." Emily was losing the battle with her tears.

"Your mother is on her way to the church, as is everyone else. We should get going. I just wanted a moment to tell you how much I love you and how proud I am of the person you've grown up to be." Alan was chocking up. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." Emily dabbed at her eyes.

"Let's go." Alan held out his arm.

* * *

At the church Jason and Sonny were waiting to escort Elizabeth and Carly down the aisle. Jason was part of the groom's party. As the brother of the bride it was expected. AJ had passed which relieved everyone. Sonny wasn't in the party so he would sit after delivering his wife to her spot. Stefan was the one standing up with his nephew but felt it was inappropriate for him to escort another man's wife into the ceremony.

Since Sonny didn't want any member of that creepy family near his wife he was happy. Carly was happy because, yeah, she was creeped out too.

"You look beautiful." Jason couldn't take his eyes off his wife. He hadn't seen her since she left their bed this morning. He'd woken her up early so that they could make love. Something she didn't object too.

"You look very handsome in your tux." She thought he was the most handsome man here.

Looking around Jason didn't understand the need for all this stuff. But he was smart enough to know that women liked all the pomp and circumstance. When he got home he'd need to sit down with his Grandmother and get some advice on how to proceed. Elizabeth deserved to have this. He was going to make sure that she got it.

He made sure that no one else was close. "What color is your underwear?" He'd been torturing himself all morning.

Elizabeth leaned up so that her mouth was right by his ear. "I'm not telling you." She whispered.

"Tease." Jason mock glared.

"Yup." Elizabeth smiled at him before laughing. "If you are good I will let you see at the reception."

Jason gave her a wicked grin. "I will hold you to that."

"You better." She responded.

"Places!" The wedding planner shouted. The woman became a blur of activity as she lined everyone up. She and her assistant both gave the bride a last minute look over, checking for adjustments that needed to be made or flaws that needed to be covered. While this was happening a photographer was snapping away. Emily had warned the man to not get in Jason's or Sonny's faces and it appeared he was listening.

The large wooden doors swung open as the organ music swelled. Carly and Sonny were the first couple to walk down the aisle. Jason and Elizabeth walked to the doorway, when the planner gave them their cue they followed their friends. Behind them the ushers closed the doors so that the bride would not be revealed too soon.

Once Elizabeth was standing to the side of the altar, the wedding processional began and the doors swung open once again. On the arm of her father Emily Quartermaine glided down the aisle. She was covered under a blusher per tradition.

Nikolas was beaming as he watched her slowly approach the spot he was waiting at. Stefan was also smiling and nodding his approval. They were the only members of the family that seemed happy. Stavros looked bored, like he'd rather be anywhere else. Apparently his son getting married just didn't interest him.

Helena however was smiling. But there wasn't anything warm or joyous about it. She looked like she was waiting for something. There was an air of anticipation about her. It gave Elizabeth the creeps. Everything about the woman gave her the creeps. Happily after tomorrow she wouldn't have to see her again. She did feel bad that Emily did.

Finally Emily reached her groom. He shook Alan's hand and smiling accepted his soon to be father in law's congratulations as the final note of the music was played.

"Welcome and pleased be seated." The priest began. "We come together to witness the marriage of Prince Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine to Emily Bowen Quartermaine. Who give the bride to this man?"

"I and her mother do." Alan said to the priest. He lifted the blusher and kissed his daughter on the cheek before lowering it again. Then he moved off to join Monica who was already crying.

"Marriage is a sacred institution, so if anyone has cause to object this union let them speak now or forever hold their piece." The priest intoned.

"Nikolas?" Came a soft voice from the back of the cathedral.

Everyone turned to see who had spoken. When the groom gave an audible gasp of surprise heads swung back in his direction. All of them except for Emily's. Her eyes were fixed on the woman who was interrupting her wedding. A woman she recognized. A woman who should not be standing here today because she was dead.

Gia Campbell Cassadine had come to her husband's wedding.

"Gia?" Nikolas was in shock. Standing at the other end of the aisle was the woman he had loved with his entire heart. The woman who's death almost killed him. He had prayed for a miracle but as time passed he had to let her go. Now she was here. "Gia, baby is that you?"

"Nikolas." She had tears running down her face but that couldn't dim the power and radiance of her smile.

His feet seemed to move of their own volition as he released Emily's hand and moved toward Gia.

"Nikolas?" Emily said in confusion. How could this be happening? Was he going to just walk away from her?

He looked back seeming to remember why they were all there. Then he returned his gaze to Gia. A choice needed to be made. Move forward with Emily, legally he could do so, or rebuild his life with Gia. He looked at both women again before turning a tortured gaze to Emily. "I'm sorry." He said really meaning it.

"No." Emily shock her head in denial. She lifted the veil and everyone could see the tears that ran down her face. "You love me." Her heart was shattering. She could feel Elizabeth and Carly's arms come around her in support. Looking over she saw anger on both Jason's and Sonny's faces.

"I do love you." Nikolas confirmed. "But I love her more." He said with finality turning and walking into the open arms of his wife.

Emily's knees simply buckled and it was Jason who caught her as she fainted. Immediately the entire Quartermaine family surrounded them to offer support and to shield her from the many people who were snapping pictures. It was bad enough that Emily had been humiliated at the service but there was no way this debacle wasn't going to make the news.

"Bring her in the back." The wedding planner had a private space they could take the jilted bride.

Jason and everyone else followed her out of the large atrium. Monica moved forward to take her daughter's pulse and heart rate. "Someone get some smelling salts." She called out.

Elizabeth and Carly were standing by dazed and not sure what to do for their friend. When Jason's arms came around Elizabeth she looked up at him. "She will need us."

"We'll be there." He responded softly. Was he pissed yes, but honestly he wasn't sure who to blame for what happened. Nikolas had clearly loved his first wife, but he made a promise to Emily too. The situation was beyond messed up but how much worse would it be if Gia popped up six months from now.

Out in the main hall people were whispering amongst themselves as they watched a couple they had not been expecting to see embrace. Since all eyes were on them no one saw the smile on Helena Cassadine's face widen. The first full smile since her arrival in Nevada. Everything had worked out just as she planned it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	17. Chapter 17

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

* * *

Chapter 17

No one was surprised that when Emily came around it was Lila she turned to. Her parents, particularly her mother, had not been a fan of the relationship with Nikolas. So the last person she wanted to say they were sorry was her mother. It wasn't fair to feel that way but that was how it was.

Lila asked everyone to leave the room so that she could talk in private with her granddaughter. The older woman already knew there was nothing she could say to make this better. Only time and falling in love again could erase what happened here this afternoon. Now all she had to give was comfort and love.

Out in the hall everyone just stood in stunned silence. It was Zander who spoke first. He walked over to Elizabeth not sure who else to approach. "I know she is hurting." He said quietly. "If she needs anything that I can get for her please call me. Even if she just wants to go out in my boat." He owned a row boat and liked to fish. Emily sometimes went out with him. Not to catch anything just to enjoy the silence. His heart was breaking for Emily. He wanted her to be happy.

"I will thank you." Elizabeth told him watching as he walked away. He'd always been there whenever Emily needed him. It was that kind of support that would get her friend through this.

"Why don't you go?" Monica suggested. "When Emily is ready we will take her home."

"Call us if she needs anything." Elizabeth requested.

"We will." Monica was thrilled with Jason's choice of bride. Per Elizabeth's request no fuss was made over the newlyweds since this was Emily's week. Monica had wanted to ignore that wish and now she was glad she hadn't. "Elizabeth."

"Yes Monica?" She turned back.

"I'm very glad you and Jason are together." She just needed to say that.

"Thank you." Elizabeth gave her a sad smile before walking back to her husband and friends. "Let's get you back to the hotel." Carly didn't look good.

"That could be me." She said softly. Carly wasn't trying to turn this into a moment about her, but it was true.

"We'll talk back at the hotel." Sonny told his wife. Everyone knew he'd been married before and that his wife was killed by a car bomb. So he saw the parallels. There was a big difference, Lily's body was in her casket. His first wife was not coming back.

"We can stay if you'd like." Elizabeth looked up at Jason. He was hurting for his sister.

"No, there's nothing I can do right now." Jason told her. They got in the waiting limo. The guards followed them in another car. Back at the hotel the somber group headed up to their rooms.

* * *

Elizabeth kicked off her shoes. Sitting on the side of the bed she finally gave into what she was feeling. The tears came suddenly and when Jason walked in he found his wife curled up on the bed sobbing. Unable to do anything else he gathered her close and let her cry against his shoulder. "She didn't deserve this. Emily is such a good person and she loved him, she didn't deserve this."

"I know, baby." His wife had such a big heart. She loved his sister as much as he did. "We will support her and get her through this."

"I feel guilty." Elizabeth admitted.

"Why?" Jason asked confused.

"Because I'm so happy that we are married. Emily isn't getting her happy ever after. I feel like I stole it from her." Elizabeth held tight to Jason.

He wasn't going to be killing Lucky now so they really could get a divorce. "Do you want to end the marriage?" It hurt to even ask the question. He'd been happier this week than ever before.

"No." Elizabeth said with conviction looking into her husband's eyes. "I'm not letting you go."

"Good, because even if you wanted to get a divorce I wouldn't give it to you." Jason confessed.

"Then why did you ask?" Elizabeth questioned raising an eyebrow.

"So that I could convince you we belong together." Jason couldn't help that he wanted her. His sister had her heartbroken and he was sitting here in his hotel suite hard because his wife was on his lap.

"How where you planning on doing that?" Elizabeth asked even though she had a good idea. She could feel him pressing against her hip.

"It involved you and me and no clothes." Jason said happy when she smiled.

"Oh. In that case I change my mind. I want a divorce." What she wanted was him as close as he could be. Watching Emily go through such heartbreak this afternoon helped Elizabeth see how lucky she was. She was married to a wonderful man who she was falling more in love with every day. Now all she had to do was figure out how to tell him.

Jason smiled at his wife. "Back to plan A." He said before bringing his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. He kept meaning to give her tenderness but so far it hadn't happened. Even her first time had been a bit wild. That needed to change. The woman in his arms had his heart. Which brought up something else he needed to give her. The words. She should know how he felt. He just needed to figure out how to say it.

He stood up and placed her on her feet. With a smile he noted that his lovely wife was very short when she didn't have on heels. "You are very sexy in this dress." He told her. "How do I get you out of it?"

"You have to undo the laces." She touched the bow that rested just above her bottom.

"Okay." Jason loosened the knot and the bodice opened. At Elizabeth's groan he paused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, that feels so good. I have no idea how woman withstood that all day every day. I'm not even that big and I was feeling the pressure." Elizabeth explained.

Because she wasn't facing him she didn't see he was frowning. "This dress is going in the trash. Promise me you won't do this again."

"Do what?" Elizabeth looked over her shoulder. It wasn't the words he said but the tone that let her know he was upset. "What's wrong?"

"You were in pain." He didn't like that one bit. "And you haven't been eating enough this week. You look amazing all that time, don't hurt yourself for one event."

She started to argue but when she looked at him she saw he wasn't upset so much as he was worried. About her. "I won't." She promised. It was so easy to give him this because most of the time he noticed when she was hurt or in discomfort even when it was small. Jason cared for her and he wasn't afraid to let her know it.

"Thank you. Now I want to see what color your underwear is." His smile was wicked.

"Well I hope you aren't disappointed it's a color you've already seen me in." Elizabeth teased as she turned and let the dress fall. She wasn't worried about wrinkles because the garment was getting tossed. No reminders of this day were needed.

"Damn." Was all Jason could say. Had he known that was what she had on they would've been going at it in the limo on the way back. "You're not wearing a bra." She was standing there in a thong, thigh highs held up by a lace band and heels.

"I didn't need one with the dress." At her last fitting when she got the full effect of the corseted top the bra had been uncomfortable so the seamstress said to go without. There was built in support in the garment.

Jason couldn't get undressed fast enough. "On the bed." He ordered. He crawled up her body and stretched out over her. "Your skin is like silk." He told her.

"I was thinking that one night after my shower you could help me lotion up." She felt his cock twitch against her inner thigh. He liked that idea.

"Anytime." He said before kissing her. He rolled them until she was sprawled across him. She opened her legs and began to rub herself against him. "FUCK! That feels good." Jason shouted. You would think he hadn't had her just this morning.

"You inside me will feel better." She told him as she placed kisses across his chest.

"This isn't working." He said to himself but she still heard him.

"What isn't working?" She stopped confused.

"I put you on top so that we would slow down. I wanted to give you some tenderness. But having you over me is driving me mad." He wanted to be inside her watching her ride him until he broke.

"You've never hurt me." She said kissing his jaw. "I have no complaints about how things are when we are together. Can I be on top?" She asked leaning up and reaching for a condom.

That put her breasts right at mouth level and Jason took advantage sucking a nipple deep into his mouth.

"Oh yes, that feels so good." Elizabeth almost dropped the foil packet as her eyes crossed. She felt his fingers on her ass and then lower as he slid two inside her. "Mmm." She hummed moving her hips so that he was stroking her g-spot. "I'm gonna come."

"Do it." Jason urged her.

"Jason!" She threw back her head and yelled his name.

He took the condom and rolled it on. Pushing her hips back and thrusting deep inside her. "You are always so wet."

"For you, only for you." She said moving her hips. She tried forward and back. Then side to side and finally up and down. They all felt good for both of them. It was a combination of all three that had Jason begging.

"That's it, like that, just like that. Ride me baby, oh fuck yeah. Harder, fuck me harder. Shit. Don't stop, please don't stop." The words poured from Jason's mouth in an unending stream. The longer he talked the hotter she got and the harder she bounced on him.

"I'm coming." Elizabeth simply couldn't hold out any longer. It felt too good.

"Fuck, take me with you, make me come." His fingers were digging into her hips but he couldn't make them open. "IZZIE!" He shouted so loud security was gonna be called but he didn't care it felt too fucking good.

"YES! JASON!" Elizabeth shouted following him over. She slumped to the bed next to him. "Forget working out at the gym I'm just gonna ride you twice a day." Her thighs actually burned and her heart rate was up. Greatest workout ever.

"You'll kill me." Jason said panting.

"Do you care?" Elizabeth asked starting to giggle.

"Nope." Jason said laughing with her. "Did I hurt you?"

"I was on top I get to ask that." She put her head on his shoulder. "No." She said softly knowing he wanted an answer.

"You may have bruises on your hips. Sorry about that." Jason wanted to move to look but she was leaning on him and he didn't want to disturb her.

"Badges of honor." She gloated. It wasn't every day she made a man beg, but it could be. "We can do that again right?"

"I'm gonna insist on it." Jason was breathing normal now. "I think I may be addicted to have you fuck my brains out."

Elizabeth laughed again. "I'm going to take a shower. Can you order me something to eat? I'm hungry." She requested sitting up.

"Do you want me to see if anyone else is hungry?" He asked her. The others were most likely still in their rooms.

"Can it be just us?" She needed some time alone with him.

"I'd like that." Jason smiled as she walked into the bathroom. He'd also call and see how his sister was doing.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	18. Chapter 18

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

New poll question on Monday.

* * *

Chapter 18

They had a really relaxed dinner in their suite. Neither one even bothered to get dressed, although Jason asked Elizabeth to go into the bedroom when room service came. No one was seeing his wife in the hotel robe, with nothing underneath, but him.

After dinner he pushed the table in the hall before scooping up Elizabeth and taking her back to bed. Now he was kissing a path down his wife's body, saying he was craving something sweet. He was interrupted when the phone rang. Normally they would ignore it but Jason's call to his sister's room earlier went unanswered. Elizabeth rolled over and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hi." Emily answered back.

"Em." Elizabeth sat up and pushed the speaker button. Jason moved back up the bed and sat so that she was in the v of his legs. Almost without thought his arms came up to hold her close. "Do you want me to come down to your room?"

"No, I'm not in my room, but thanks. I'm in my parent's room. I just need to get away from them for a bit they are hovering and I'm not really up to it. If I don't leave I'm going to turn into a total bitch and that's not fair to them. Would you mind if I come to your room. Or are you guys busy?" Emily didn't feel like being alone.

"Come up." Jason responded before rolling from the bed to get dressed.

"Do you want to bring some clothes and stay in the spare room?" Elizabeth offered.

"No. I was gonna call Carly too." Emily needed to be with her friends.

"I'll do that." Elizabeth knew they were worried too. "Have you eaten? I can call for something."

"I'm not hungry." She wasn't anything but hurt.

"I'll be there in a few minutes Em, wait for me." Jason placed a quick kiss on his wife's lips and trotted from the room. He didn't want his sister walking the halls alone.

"I'm gonna go wait for Jase." Emily told her best friend.

"Okay, I'll call the crew." Elizabeth hung up, got dressed and did just that.

* * *

Everyone was waiting and Emily got lots of hugs. The ladies disappeared into the master bedroom leaving the guys in the living room. "So how do you want to handle this?" Sonny asked Jason. They would follow his lead.

"I have no clue. There is a part of me that wants to kill Nikolas for hurting Em so bad, but I saw his face at the wedding." Jason looked at his friends. "He was just as shocked as everyone else." Maybe even more.

"The dead wife showing up here alive just when Nikolas was getting married screams of a set up." Johnny spoke up. "It was just too convenient. From what I understand the Prince didn't move here until after she died so how did she find him? And where the hell has she been?" The location of the ceremony and reception was being kept quiet. They had gone so far as the have the guests park in one place and be driven over in shuttles.

"I gotta go with Johnny. It was too pat." Francis thought it stunk too high heaven.

"I happen to agree, but I don't think Nikolas was part of the set up." Jason needed to give it some thought.

"Speaking as someone with a dead first wife I have to say I feel for him." Sonny shook his head as he spoke. "I love Carly but if Lily showed up tomorrow I have no clue what I'd do." He'd been fortunate to find two extraordinary women to love. How would he choose between them? "I have to agree with Jason I don't think Nikolas was involved with this. But the Grandmother had a weird look on her face at the church."

"She seems like the type to pull this. She isn't your bake cookies and knit sweaters Grandma." Johnny hadn't liked her on sight and the feeling never went away. "Unless the cookies are poisoned and the sweater comes to life and strangles you." He added on.

"Let's put some feelers out. I want to know everything there is to know about the Cassadines." If Helena did this then she would die. Emily had made him promise not to run the family. Jason was pretty sure that promise no longer stood.

"I'll take that. I love a good mystery." Francis suspected they had a lot of secrets.

"Thanks." Jason told his friend. "They are going to be awhile." He tilted his head toward the door. He might even end up sleeping in the spare room which was fine. If Emily needed Elizabeth for the night he would share. "Want to play cards?"

"Why not. I'm hoping to hear from Cody. There was some sort of a disturbance that resulted in a lock down at the county jail." Lucky was being held there. They wanted to make sure that Luke hadn't gotten wind of the fact that his son was in trouble.

* * *

The three women were on the bed. Elizabeth on one side of Emily and Carly on the other. "He hasn't even called me." Emily said in a shaky voice. "I know that he's just been reunited with his first love but you think maybe he could spare a few minutes to call and check on me."

Elizabeth looked over at Carly. What could they say to that? This situation was so far out from what they each knew how to deal with. "Maybe he'll call later." It sounded lame to her own ears. But Elizabeth realized that Emily was waiting for a response.

"I'm sure he's sorting through his emotions at the moment." Carly tried.

"The news was on and they showed a picture of Nikolas standing in the aisle of the church kissing Gia. I don't think he needs to sort through his emotions." Emily sighed. She had spent the last hour sobbing and was tired. This was supposed to be the best day of her life. Not this nightmare. "He told me that he had loved her. He never lied about that."

"He loved you too Emily." Carly said softly.

"I know. But he still walked away. When it came down to choosing he picked her." Emily wasn't sure that wound would ever fully heal. "My mom wants to go home."

"Are you two doing okay?" Elizabeth asked rubbing her friends back.

"If you are trying to ask if she said 'I told you so', no she hasn't. Mom's been great so has dad. She thinks that I will feel better in Port Charles." Emily explained.

"What do you think?" Elizabeth would support whatever her friend wanted to do.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do about any of this. I need to return the wedding presents and shower gifts." Emily latched onto that.

"I think that can wait." Carly spoke up. "Besides he's the reason the wedding was cancelled let him deal with it."

"I don't know, do you think Miss Manners has a section for this in her book." Emily gave small laugh. "Let's order some ice cream. When you get dumped you should have ice cream."

"How about a brownie sundae, with whipped cream and sprinkles?" Elizabeth suggested.

"I wish we had some of your brownies." Emily put her head on her friend's shoulder.

"We could send for the ingredients and make some." Carly knew that if she called down she could get everything they needed sent up.

"No, that would take too long. I want my three million calories right now." Emily replied. Carly was closest so she called down while Elizabeth searched the movie channel for something sappy to watch. She found a tearjerker and queued it up. When the ice cream arrived they start the time honored break up routine.

* * *

Twenty minutes after the card game started there was a knock on the door. Johnny got up and answered he swiftly returned. "Room service is here with the biggest Sundae I've ever seen in my life."

Jason knocked on the bedroom door. When Elizabeth yelled he opened it. "Did you order dessert?"

"Yes, sorry we should have said something." She started to get up.

"Stay put." Jason told her leaving the room. He nodded to Johnny who let the waiter in. Sure enough the guy pushed in a Sundae that could feed six people.

"Wow." Francis said his eyes getting wide. "They'll get sick if they eat all that."

"I think it's a rule that women have to have chocolate or ice cream when they break up with a guy." Johnny wanted to know if they could eat all that. None of them was that big. "You gonna let Carly eat that?" He asked Sonny.

"I am not man enough to go in that room." Sonny said seriously. At some point the sadness would turn to anger. Any man who got in their way would be cut in half. A pissed off woman was a scary thing.

The waiter rolled the cart in the bedroom and brought the check back out for Jason to sign. Johnny showed him out and when he came back Cody was with him. "O'Brien said I just missed a Sundae on steroids. They must have ordered the Mega Mountain." The enforcer said grinning.

"It has a name?" Sonny asked surprised.

"It has a zip code. I saw it the other night when I was downstairs having dinner. I got a toothache just looking at it. The menu has a warning next to the description." Cody figured there would be three sick young ladies tomorrow. "I got the report from the jail."

"What happened?" Jason reshuffled to include their friend.

"Lucky is dead." Cody took his cards. They were quiet for a minute as every contemplated their hands and made opening bets.

"I thought the Zacchara's guy was supposed to wait until Sunday night after we left?" Sonny questioned.

"He was. This wasn't him. Lucky spent last night in the infirmary because he mouthed off to the wrong prisoner in the yard. Today he tried again." Cody passed on what he knew.

"Who killed him?" Jason knew Lucky was an idiot.

"Gangbanger. Lucky made some comment about people who joined a gang were too weak to make it alone." Cody grinned at his friends. "Among the over fifty witnesses to who killed him were five guards so there is no way this is coming back on us."

"Figures. His stupidity fucks everything up, I was looking forward to beating the shit out of him." Jason said in disgust. "Pounding him into the ground was my wedding present to myself." The guys just laughed at him.

"Jails and prisons are run by gangs. Idiot." Francis just shook his head. "Is anyone surprised?"

"I'm surprised he made it two days. The boy's mouth was not connected to his brain." Johnny said and all the men at the table laughed. "Worked out well for us. Should we call Milo? See if he wants to play?"

"I'll do it. This hand is shit." Francis threw down his cards and headed to the phone.

"When are we leaving?" Cody asked, he wanted to get back home.

"Depends on Emily. I'm not sure if she needs to do anything before we go." Jason tossed down his cards. "You can head back before me if you need to." He would understand.

"Carly will want to stay, if Emily does." Sonny pointed out.

"I can bring her back with us." Jason offered.

"We will play it by ear." Sonny suggested throwing down his cards too.

"If they don't need to have their stomachs pumped we can ask them later." Jason said laughing. "Maybe I better send for some of that pink stuff you take for an upset stomach."

"We have some in our room." Carly couldn't travel without it. The phone rang and stopped half way through which meant it had been answered. The bedroom door flew open and Emily marched out heading for the door. Elizabeth was hot on her heels. She waved and everyone got up.

"What happened?" Jason asked Elizabeth and Carly. Everyone was standing in the hall waiting for the elevator.

"Nikolas called." Elizabeth told everyone. She and Carly exchanged a look. "He's downstairs and wants to talk." She whispered. "Milo will come with us. Everyone else will wait here."

"Elizabeth-." Jason started but was cut off.

"This is not up for debate. Wait here." She said just as the elevator opened.

"Don't even think of arguing Sonny." Carly cut her husband off when he opened his mouth. The door slid shut and he turned to his partner. "The stairs?"

"Yup." Jason answered and everyone turned to walk down to the lobby.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	19. Chapter 19

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

Gotta leave early tomorrow so here is Sunday's update.

* * *

Chapter 19

The elevator made several stops on the way to the lobby so by the time they got there the guys were waiting. "I thought I told you to stay upstairs." Elizabeth said to her husband.

"He hurt her once already he doesn't get the chance to do it again." Jason growled at his wife.

'Damn, he is just too sexy.' Elizabeth thought to herself. Him being protective was hot. She would be sure to mention it later. "She needs to do this." Emily needed to know where things stood.

"Where is he?" She looked around as the manager approached and mentioned that Nikolas was in one of their private meeting rooms. The entire group walked over and Emily knocked before opening the door. Nikolas was inside. But he wasn't alone. Gia was with him. "Hello."

It was like a boxing match. Nikolas with Gia on one side of the room and Emily with her supporters on the other. For a moment no one spoke they just looked at one another. "Emily." Nikolas started and then faltered.

"I'm sorry." Gia finally spoke. "What happened today was entirely my fault."

"No baby, it wasn't." Nikolas immediately spoke up. He saw Emily flinch at the endearment and wanted to kick himself. "Sit down please, we need to talk."

Emily didn't say a word but pulled out a chair. Elizabeth and Carly flanked her, glaring the whole time, while the guys stood behind them. "I'm listening." Emily said archly. "Let's start maybe with where exactly you've been all this time?"

"Emily there is no need to be mean." Nikolas came to his wife's defense.

"It's okay." Gia patted his arm to calm him down. "It's a fair question. I've been gone for two years. I don't have an answer. I woke up in a hospital six months ago and I didn't remember anything. Not my name or where I was from or how I got there. Nothing." Gia was shaking and Nikolas took her hand in his.

"Where is the hospital?" Emily asked the other woman.

"Here is Las Vegas." Gia answered. "St. Joan's, it's a private hospital. I don't even know who paid for my care all that time."

"I am looking into it." Nikolas assured everyone. He suspected he would find that his Grandmother was involved. Clearly she liked Gia more than Emily. If his suspicions were true he wanted to know why she didn't tell him his wife was still alive.

"Go on." Emily urged. She wanted to stay angry but if what the woman was saying was true, she'd been living a nightmare.

"Three days ago I started having memory flashes after seeing a picture of Nikolas on the news. I felt it here." She touched over her heart. "That I knew him. This morning I put the pieces together. I signed myself out of the hospital and came to the church. I overheard two staff members say where the wedding was. Had I been thinking, I would have realized that your wedding was not the time and place for our reunion. I'm sorry you were hurt." Gia finished up.

The other woman seemed sincere but Emily's heart was still broken. She had still been publicly humiliated. "So that's it, you've made your choice?" The tears that she had held at bay all afternoon started again. "We're done?"

"I'm afraid so." Nikolas knew that the best gift he could give her was her freedom. "I'm sorry you were hurt."

"Thank you for coming." Emily stood up looking down she realized she was still wearing her engagement ring on her right hand. "This is yours."

"Emily, you keep it." Nikolas didn't want it back.

"It's a very expensive souvenir. One that I'm not interested in." Emily took it off and put it on the table. "I'll return your tiara to you as well. You can deal with the wedding presents or keep them if you'd rather. I hope the two of you are happy together." With that she left the room needing to be away from them and the way they looked at one another.

"Jason, may I speak with you?" Nikolas asked the blonde before he left. He understood he was risking bodily harm but this needed to be said.

"Go with Emily." Jason didn't turn but both Elizabeth and Carly did as instructed. No one questioned that was who he was talking to. "Yes." He kept the table between them so he wouldn't beat the other man to death. Once again his sister was in tears.

"I think my Grandmother had a hand in this. It's something she would do. Hospital staff members should not have known where the ceremony was taking place." Helena had slipped up,the location had been kept secret to avoid the press, it was a mistake that would cost her life. "I'm asking you to let me handle this." Nikolas knew how ruthless his family could be. He also knew how to handle his Grandmother.

"I'm supposed to believe you will punish a member of your own family?" Jason asked bluntly.

"Yes. If you go after Helena my father will be honor bound to retaliate and it won't be you he targets. It will be your wife. One woman for another. In case you hadn't figured it out my family is nuts." Nikolas shook his head sadly. "I will get the truth and handle things. I need retribution for my wife." Helena would pay, he would see to it.

A very lethal look came into the Prince's eye. One that Jason recognized. He would keep his word. "Stay away from my sister and Port Charles." It was the only warning the younger man would get.

"Understood. Feel free to come back to Vegas, we will be leaving as soon as possible." Nikolas needed to go to Europe. In the United States he would not have the freedom to execute his plans. Also both he and Gia had lost their taste for the city.

"Let's go." Jason said and everyone followed him out. "I want to know when the old woman dies." If Nikolas didn't keep his word then Jason would kill her personally and then he would kill Nikolas.

* * *

They all went back to Jason's suite to find that Elizabeth and Carly were alone. "Where is Emily?" Jason asked his wife.

"With your parents." She replied. "They are packing to go home."

"I think we should go as soon as possible." Carly told Sonny. She wanted to be on hand if Emily needed her.

Sonny looked at Jason who nodded. "I'll call and tell them to get the plane ready. Let's go pack." Everyone left leaving the newlyweds alone.

"We should pack too." Jason started toward the bedroom and stopped. "Crap." He suddenly said.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked coming up beside him.

"I forgot to call a crew to pack up your apartment." Jason looked at his watch. "I can call now and they should be able to have your clothes to the penthouse before we get there. Your furniture we can deal with tomorrow."

"Actually." Elizabeth interrupted. "I'd rather they didn't pack my things."

"They won't break anything." Jason assured her.

"It's not that." Elizabeth could feel her face heating.

Jason looked at his wife wondering what her reaction was about. "What is it then?"

"I have some personal things I'd rather your guys not see." Elizabeth said blushing.

"What kind of personal things?" Jason could feel his body heating. He suspected it had something to do with sex.

"Books and toys." She admitted.

"Toys, like vibrators?" Jason was more intrigued with each passing second. "What kind of books?"

"Erotica." Elizabeth told him, she kept them in her bedroom so company wouldn't see them on her bookshelf. "So you can see why I don't want your crew in my place."

"I do. Would it be possible for me to see some of your toys when we get home?" Jason was getting harder just thinking about them.

"Okay." That idea turned her on something fierce. "I have one with me."

"Really, and you didn't say anything?" Had he known that they would have used it already. "Shame on you for not sharing your toys." He said with a sinful grin. He pulled his phone out. "How long till the plane is ready?" Jason asked his partner. "Okay." He hung up. "Come with me." He said to his wife.

They went into the bedroom. "The plane will leave in three hours." He let his finger caress the small dent in her chin before his fingers slid down her neck to hook into the collar of her shirt. "Plenty of time to play if you want."

"I could use some fun." Elizabeth answered breathlessly.

"Me too." Jason brought his mouth to hers. No matter what was happening in their lives he would always want the woman standing in front of him. The fact that she could make him forget there was a world on the other side of the door was the most amazing gift he'd ever received.

They quickly undressed and he moved to the bed while she went over to her luggage to remove a small pouch. Jason patted the bed next to him and she joined him. "I've never shown this to anyone before."

"Good." He didn't even pretend to not be possessive. He also was humbled that she was sharing now. "You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable."

"I do feel comfortable." She wanted him to know that. "I want to explore all the things that will bring us both pleasure. Will this please you?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Watching you come always pleases me." He assured her. His cock was weeping just thinking about the show to come.

She smiled brilliantly at that. Opening the bag she pulled out the latex toy along with the remote control. Placing it in the palm of her hand she let him look at it. She wasn't sure that he would be able to tell what it was on his own. "Can you make it out?"

Jason let his eyes trace the item resting on his wife's hand. "It's a butterfly." He looked up at her for confirmation. He didn't know a lot about vibrators, he certainly didn't know they came in insect shape.

"This is my favorite. I have a bunny and dolphin too." Elizabeth confessed. "They all do the same thing."

"Are they all blue?" He wanted to know.

"The bunny is pink and the dolphin is purple." Elizabeth grinned. "I like the colors."

"What are the straps for?" That was the only thing he was confused about.

"So that I don't have to hold it in place." Elizabeth had an idea. "I can take them off if you would like and maybe you could hold it."

She was giving him a way to be a part of what was coming. "I'd like that."

"Okay." She got the toy prepared. "Ready?" She asked him. She was excited to do this, one of her favorite novels had scene similar to this.

"If you are." He wouldn't push her. She laid beside him. "Can I do anything to help?"

Placing the pouch on the nightstand she put the toy on top of the soft material. "Kiss me." She requested.

He did. Slow and deep. There was no need to rush. Izzie was trembling a bit and he got that she was pushing her comfort limits. He was happy that she was willing to play with him. He wanted her to be satisfied with their sex life but at the same time he wanted her to have fun, also.

When Jason moved to her neck she moaned. "I need to be wet or else it's uncomfortable." She breathlessly told him.

"I can help you with that too." He told her leaning down to suck her nipples. He wouldn't touch her center until it was time to use the butterfly.

"Mmm." She hummed low. She was already drenched. His mouth came back to her and she opened to him.

"Tell me when you are ready." Jason murmured against her skin.

"Now, I'm ready now." She panted. It was stunning how fast he made her ache.

"Tell me what to do." Jason reached for the toy.

Elizabeth placed her hand over his and guided him to the proper spot. With her free hand she grabbed the remote and turned it on. "Ahh." She gasped. It was always good but having him watch her made it even hotter.

Jason leaned over and once again sucked a nipple deep. She bucked beneath him so he added his teeth and at the small sting she whimpered. "Should I move it?" He asked his eyes latched onto hers.

Already her hips were pumping against the toy. She nodded wondering how that would feel. He was adding a new dimension to her play. Jason made small circles and the ridges on the insect's body stimulated her in a whole new way. "OH MY GOD!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Can it go faster?" He was asking about the speed. When Elizabeth nodded he leaned over and whispered. "Turn it up."

She did and her hips shot off the bed and she came hard. "Jason." She moaned throwing her head back and writhing in pleasure. She whimpered as he kept the toy moving and extended her release until it was almost painful. When he moved his hand she slumped against the bed.

"That was fucking amazing." He croaked out. He couldn't wait to get home and try out the other toys. Maybe they would buy more.

Elizabeth reached out and grasped his cock. He hissed in pleasure. His hips moved in time with the rhythm she set. "Fuck." Jason swore as the pleasure intensified.

Rising to her knees Elizabeth pushed him to his back. She was too sensitive right now for sex but there was something else she wanted to try. Lowering her head his licked the head of his cock. "I've never done this before. Should I lick?" She used her tongue to stroke from the base to the tip. The extra moisture made it easier for her hand to move.

"Or would you like a kiss?" She pursed her lips and kissed his red tip.

"Or maybe I should suck." Instead of taking him in she placed her lips on the side of his shaft and lightly drew on him.

"Motherfucker." Jason exclaimed grabbing a handful of her hair. "Put me back in your mouth." He demanded. When she did he wanted to weep. "Suck me baby, suck me hard, let me feel your tongue moving over my cock."

"Hmm." She hummed against the sensitive flesh.

"I'm gonna come." Hell he couldn't stop it if he wanted to. "Swallow me, every drop." He ordered. She was turning him inside out with how good this felt. Once she caught him with her teeth, which showed her inexperience, but this was still the best blowjob he'd ever received. "Now, I'm coming now." He told her and let loose.

He was at the back of her throat and she almost gagged but instead relaxed. Accepting everything he had to give, she listened as her husband praised her. It felt good to do this for him. She was going to want to repeat this soon.

"Stop." Jason couldn't take anymore. His cock was too sensitive to stand it. Elizabeth sat up and looking him in the eye licked her lips.

"Delicious." She said smiling.

"Shit, you are gonna fucking kill me." He said but had to smile back.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	20. Chapter 20

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

Poll is up.

* * *

Chapter 20

The flight was quiet. The guys played cards while Carly napped and Elizabeth read the book she packed. Emily had left an hour before them on the Quartermaine jet. The three women had plans to get together tomorrow for tea with Lila. For the next few days they would stick to low key activities close to home. Maybe by the coming weekend Emily might feel like getting out.

When they landed in Port Charles it was late. The luggage was put in the SUV's and everyone headed to the Towers. Sonny invited everyone to his place tomorrow for brunch. He even extended an invitation to the Quartermaines hoping that Emily would venture out.

Stepping off the elevator a sleepy Carly gave Elizabeth a hug and a smile. "We're neighbors now." She laughed.

"I know." Elizabeth grinned as well. "I'll see you tomorrow for brunch. Can we bring anything?"

"Nope, Sonny will have it covered. I'm tired, I will see you tomorrow." Carly waved and walked into her home. Sonny just grinned and waved at the newlyweds.

Jason picked Elizabeth up and carried her over the threshold kicking the door closed behind him. "Welcome home wife." He said smiling.

"It's good to be home husband. Take me to our bed." Elizabeth commanded.

"Yup." Jason liked the sound of that. He carried her upstairs loving how she felt cradled against him. Just as they reached the side of the bed Elizabeth sat up.

"Wait." She said stopping him from putting her down.

"Something wrong?" Jason wanted to get to the ravaging. It had been hours since he had her.

"Did you sleep with Courtney in that bed?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Jason had been with several women in the time she'd known him. But Courtney had been the only one Elizabeth truly disliked. Looking back she got that it was jealousy and not anything Courtney had done. Still there was no way she was sleeping in a bed the other woman had used. Even the bedding would have to go.

Jason turned around and took them down the hall. "We'll sleep in the guest bedroom until I can get a new mattress."

"A new bed." Elizabeth wanted the whole thing replaced. "Did she pick out anything else?"

"The sofa downstairs." Jason told her. "That will be going too."

"Yeah." Elizabeth was feeling possessive. "Along with any clothes she picked."

"Courtney didn't pick out any of my clothes." Jason assured her. "She hated the way I dressed. Said I should dress more like Sonny."

"She chased you down like a dog in heat and then tried to change you." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Typical."

Jason pulled off her shoes and then her socks. He unsnapped her jeans and when she lifted her hips peeled the denim down. She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. Jason was also stripping. When he was naked he joined her on the bed. "Enough talk, woman." He growled against her neck.

"You have something better for us to do in bed." Elizabeth teased. "Hmm." She arched as his mouth moved across her neck. His fingers found her core, which was already wet, and stroked her clit. "Yes." She moaned.

"Don't move." Jason said jumping up and rushing from the room.

Elizabeth propped herself on her elbows wondering what that was all about. Jason came back and threw a box on the nightstand. He ripped open a foil packet and rolled the condom on. "Sorry." He said joining her back on the bed.

"It's okay." She pushed him to his back and straddled him. Taking his cock in hand she held him still and slid down onto him.

"Fuck me baby." Jason begged. She started bouncing and he lost his mind. All that could be heard were grunts and the sound of their bodies crashing against one another. Jason urged her up and turned her around pulling her back down onto his cock reserve cowgirl style. "Shit this is even better."

Elizabeth leaned forward and used the bed for leverage and pushed hard against him. From this angle Jason was hitting her g-spot in long strokes and it was almost too much for her to take.

"Come Izzie, please come." Jason was about to lose it. In this position he couldn't really help her and lasting any longer was not an option. "Fuck!" He exclaimed as his hips pumped hard against hers.

"YES!" Elizabeth came with a shout and then a grunt as she rode him until she simply collapsed. They were both breathing hard and neither one was in any shape to move. "I don't think I can move my legs." She panted out.

"I can't even feel mine." Jason said starting to laugh. "How am I supposed to go to work if I can't feel my legs?"

"Motorized wheelchair." Elizabeth started laughing too. "Man up Morgan and get me something to drink."

"Okay." Jason pulled himself to an upright position and gently lifted Elizabeth's hips. Unable to stop himself he smacked her on the ass. "I'll be right back."

"Hey!" She said rolling over and rubbing her cheek. He had shocked her but hadn't hurt her. Honestly it had been kind of hot.

"You loved it." Jason said reaching for his shorts. At her blush he just looked at her. A slow grin spread across his face. She had liked it. "After we get our new bed we can try that if you like." She only blushed brighter. Best wife ever he thought as he ran down to get them both some water. Coming back up they had a drink before he decided it was time to talk. "I need to tell you something else." He didn't want to destroy the mellow mood they had going, but this needed to be discussed.

"What's wrong?" She could see it in his eyes.

"Lucky did something else." Jason started.

"Are you handling it?" When he nodded she spoke again. "Then I don't want to know. He's taken enough, he can't have anymore. You will keep me safe."

Edward promised his new granddaughter's name would not appear in print and Jason trusted that. "If you change your mind just ask." He was humbled by her faith in him.

"Alright. Now I just want to lie here and cuddle with my husband." She said smiling so thankful to have him in her life.

"I like the sound of that." Jason said stretching out as she put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth and Jason walked across the hall to Sonny and Carly's. They were hoping to see Emily since they were an hour late. They had slept in and then spent some time engaged in a very thorough shower.

"You finally decided to come over." Carly started right in.

"Jet lag." Elizabeth grinned at her friend as she lied through her teeth.

"Bullshit." Carly said laughing. "Make a plate and then come sit with me." She told her friend. "So how long do we give Emily before we forcefully drag her out of the mansion?"

"We will see her later today. Besides I thought we were giving her until next week to leave on her own?" Elizabeth said biting into a flaky croissant. It was one of the few things Sonny didn't make himself.

"We are but you and I both know she won't leave on her own by then. You remember when she broke up with that model? She stayed in her apartment for a month." Carly pointed out. "This time involved getting dumped in front of several hundred people and coverage by the international news."

"It wasn't a month, more like two weeks." Elizabeth shook her head at her friend's exaggeration. "But when you put it that way I don't think we should let her leave the mansion." Elizabeth glared at her friend. "Try to be bit more tactful if she comes over."

"I will." Although Carly had noticed that the further along she got in her pregnancy the less her brain to mouth filter seemed to work. "And she isn't coming. She called earlier to cancel tea."

"Why didn't she call us?" Elizabeth figured she'd called her brother to leave a message.

"She did, you didn't answer your phone." Carly said grinning. "I guess you were busy." She laughed when Elizabeth blushed which made the guys look over. Carly just waved them off.

Elizabeth reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She had several missed messages. Putting the device to her ear she played them back. The first was from the day after she and Jason got married. The look on her face had Carly frowning in concern. "What's wrong?" The pregnant blonde asked.

"My interview has been canceled." Elizabeth played the message again just to be sure. "They said that I'm not the type of person they wanted working in their firm."

Carly's mouth just dropped open. "What the hell does that mean?"

The guys came over. "What's wrong?" Jason asked he saw that Elizabeth's eyes were shiny with tears. "Baby?"

"The accounting firm canceled my interview because I married you. Those assholes said I have shown poor judgment. I'll show them poor judgment." Elizabeth wasn't about to cry from hurt, nope the tears were in anger.

"I'm sorry." Jason felt bad that he possibly cost her a job.

"Don't you dare apologize!" Elizabeth was moving passed anger into incensed. "They have no clue what they are talking about. You're a good man and this is nothing but slander!"

"We should go kick their asses." Johnny couldn't help himself she was just so cute standing there pissed and defending Jason. His bosses both shot him a look and he grinned.

"Yes we should. We should sue!" Elizabeth was pacing now. No one insulted her husband and got away with it. "We should torch their building!"

"Whoa, there." Sonny was trying not to laugh. "What firm is it?"

"The Barrington Firm." It was the largest accounting firm in the area. Elizabeth was steaming.

"Let me make a call." Sonny walked into his office.

"I'm sorry I cost you a job." Jason walked over and hugged her close.

"I'd rather be your wife then work there for even a minute." Elizabeth declared.

He couldn't help but smile at that. "You don't have to work." At Elizabeth's cold look he verbally backed up. "Or you do. Whatever makes you happy."

"You could come work with me." Carly planned to use this to her full advantage.

"You don't have a full time position in your accounting department." Elizabeth reminded her friend.

"I know, I didn't mean as an accountant. I mean as my partner." Carly explained. "I want to take some time off when the baby is born and if you are there the company will be in good hands."

"How much time?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"Eighteen years." Carly said grinning.

"That's not really a partnership." Elizabeth pointed out.

"That's true, actually I was thinking you would be my partner now and buy half the company. Then when I have the baby you could buy me out." Carly laid out her plan.

"What happens in a year when I get pregnant?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

Jason's head whipped around and he stared at his wife. She said a year, as in twelve calendar months. She had decided they were having kids sooner rather than later. His cock swelled painfully and he wanted to drag her back to the penthouse and have her. To not let her out until his child was growing inside her body.

"Or when your child goes off to school what will you do?" Elizabeth was oblivious to Jason's reaction to her statement.

"Good point. When you have your baby, hire a CEO. As for me I think I might want to run a hotel." Carly just wanted out of Deception. The company simply wasn't her passion. If she was going to make a business a success she wanted to be passionate about it.

"Hiring someone could work." Elizabeth had already been wondering how practical it was for her to get a job since Milo had to be with her. Sitting at home would drive her nuts. "I was planning on seeing if Lila needs help with her foundation." Lila did lots of charitable work.

"If Emily stays in Port Charles, she will want to work with Lila." Carly figured.

"I didn't think about that. Let me talk it over with Jason and get back to you." After all it would be his money, she didn't have enough to buy a company.

"Fair enough." Carly knew when to back off. She did throw out two more things. "If you say yes, I will spend the rest of my pregnancy training you so that you aren't going in blind. Also you'll get Elton, who is the most fantastic personal assistant you will ever have."

"Okay." Elizabeth flopped back down on the couch. "I will think about it." She was still mad about what the asshat from the Barrington firm said about Jason.

"Okay." Sonny came back out rubbing his hands together. "It's taken care of. If you want your interview you can still have it."

"How did you manage that?" Jason asked his partner.

"I didn't. I called the scariest person I know to deal with this." Sonny was grinning.

"Who?" Francis knew that look. It was the look his boss got when he came up with a really good plan.

"Lila." The Cuban picked up his coffee. "Amanda Barrington has been trying to get in good with Lila for years now." Lila was at the top of the Port Charles Society tier. With a word she could have you banned from every country club, society or club on the eastern seaboard.

"I wouldn't work for them if they begged me." Elizabeth said in a voice dripping with disdain. Somethings were unforgivable.

"That's probably what will happen." Sonny said gleefully. He didn't like the Barringtons for how they looked down on Carly.

"Good, when they call I can tell them to kiss my ass." Elizabeth said sniffing in disgust.

"I guess they forgot that Jason is Lila's grandson." Johnny said grinning.

"Costly error on their part." Lila had been less than pleased when Sonny talked with her. She didn't take kindly to having people she loved upset. She loved Elizabeth long before this marriage.

"Thank you Sonny." Elizabeth smiled at her friend.

"Anything for family. Everybody eat." He said urging his friends back to the buffet.

Alone Jason leaned down and whispered in Elizabeth's ear. "You talking about being pregnant made me hot."

She looked up and got snared in his gaze. "We should go get a new bed and practice." She told him. Maybe when her current prescription was up they could talk about getting pregnant.

"I like the sound of that. Finish up and we'll go shopping." Jason gave her a quick kiss and grabbed his plate.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	21. Chapter 21

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 21

Monday morning Jason was in Sonny's penthouse with the guys having breakfast. Carly was upstairs getting ready for work and Elizabeth was at home also getting ready for work. His wife had shoved him out of the bedroom after he tried to talk her into a quickie before she got dressed for work. Since it was her first day as a part owner she wanted to look good.

After a lot of discussion Elizabeth had decided to accept Carly's offer. One of the perks of buying into a business that your partner owned was how fast the deal went through. Last night at dinner Elizabeth accepted the offer and by lunch time today the deal would be finalized. Jason had the money transferred from his account to Sonny's and Justus was filing the paper work first thing this morning.

"Good morning." Carly came down wearing a sheath dress that showed off her bump.

The guys all stood as she came over to get a kiss from Sonny. "How are you feeling?" He asked his wife. The morning sickness had stopped but Carly was now having trouble sleeping.

"Tired, but happy because my new partner starts today." She did a happy dance into the kitchen.

"I think she's okay with the partnership." Francis deadpanned.

"Yeah, this will work out well." Sonny nodded. Carly could be demanding in business. She needed someone she wouldn't be able to walk over and dominate. Elizabeth knew her stuff and didn't take any shit. If they didn't kill one another they would be fine. "Now we just need to make sure Emily is okay. Did you talk to her yesterday?" Sonny asked Jason.

"No, I called and so did Elizabeth but she didn't come to the phone either time. Monica said Emily's been in her room since they came home." Jason was worried his sister was sinking into a deep depression. He'd try to stop by today and see her.

"How long do you want to give Cassadine before we handle things?" Francis would start looking into the family today in case they needed to act.

"I'm willing to give him a month." Offing a family member couldn't be the easiest thing.

"Lucky's body is coming home tomorrow. So is Luke." Johnny had been monitoring that situation.

"I don't think Luke will be a problem for us." Sonny told the guys. The door opened and Elizabeth walked in. The guys were already standing so they just called out greetings. "Carly's in the kitchen, sneaking a brownie." Sonny yelled out that last part.

"Okay." Elizabeth said laughing. She waved to the guys and winked at Jason as she passed.

His eyes locked onto his wife and didn't move. She was wearing a dark green business suit with a pencil skirt. Her ass looked amazing. If he had been upstairs when she got dressed neither one of them would be over here now. He couldn't wait until later to peel it off of her. Plus he didn't know what her underwear looked like.

The guys were laughing at him when he turned back to the table. "You are so gone." Johnny said his shoulders shaking.

"Yup, put a fork in him he's done." Francis was also laughing.

Sonny was trying hard but losing the battle. "You gonna be okay? The two of you haven't been apart in a seven days. Withdrawal can be a bitch." He may joke but he would miss Carly today. It was nice having so much time with her last week.

"I'll be fine." Jason glared at his friends, then he smiled because at the end of the day he got to come home to Elizabeth.

The door opened and Milo came in followed by his brother Max. "The ladies are in the kitchen." Sonny used his thumb to point over his shoulder. "You guys have breakfast?"

"Yeah, we ate downstairs." Max spoke for the both of them. He'd spent the morning giving his brother some pointers. Of course Elizabeth was easier to guard than Carly so most of them weren't necessary.

They ladies came out chatting about nursery designs. Now that Carly was out of the first trimester her nesting instinct was kicking in. She had plans to redecorate the entire penthouse. Sonny didn't care what she did, if she was happy then so was he. Having Elizabeth across the hall would give Carly someone to run ideas by.

Carly got a kiss from Sonny. Elizabeth walked over to Jason. "Have a good day." He was proud that his wife graduated top of her class from business school and was now going to be running her own company. He handed her a set of car keys and grinned. His lovely wife gave him a glare but didn't argue.

"I will, you too." Elizabeth smiled up at him still glaring with her eyes. He thought he was so slick. Leaning up she put her mouth beside his ear. "Black lace." She whispered before giving him a quick kiss and moving away. With a twinkle in her eyes she headed over to the door. "Let me get my briefcase. It's at home by the door." It was the same briefcase that Jason gave her as a graduation present.

Jason watched her go and wondered how long it would be before the blood in his body started flowing again. He was gonna be hard all day thinking about her in black lace underwear. Against her pale skin the black would appear even deeper. Tonight would be a good night to show her how bad girls get punished.

"Ready?" Sonny asked his partner. They were heading to the warehouse to oversee a shipment.

"Yeah." Jason needed something to distract him. Otherwise he was going to drag his lovely wife back into their penthouse. If that happened no one would see them for days.

* * *

"I think today went very well." Carly said grinning. Elizabeth was a natural. Having worked there already she knew practically everyone so few introductions were needed. The best part was that her new partner had been able to dive right in and handle shipments and go over spreadsheets and look at cost analysis. All the stuff Carly hated.

The paperwork for transferring half the company to Elizabeth was approved this afternoon so starting tomorrow she could start signing off on things. This partnership was probably the smartest decision Carly had made since coming on board.

"I think it did too." Elizabeth had spent the bulk of her day elbow deep in spreadsheets. Doing a detailed review of the company's strengths and weaknesses. Carly had done an outstanding job running things so far. Not many changes were needed those that were would be slowly implemented over the next few months.

"Oh my god, look!" Elizabeth had just pulled her new Mini Cooper, at least Jason knew enough to not give her an SUV, into the parking space. She was clapping with excitement.

"What?" Carly looked out the windshield and started clapping too.

"Reserved for Elizabeth Morgan!" The two friends hugged. When she pulled out of the space this morning Jason's name had been painted on the wall, now hers was. "I can't believe I have my very own parking space."

"I should learn to drive and then I can have a space with my name on it." Carly suggested.

"Carly the last time Sonny tried to teach you to drive you totaled his Benz. He won't teach you and before you suggest it, I just got married I'm not ready to be a widow." Elizabeth poked fun at her friend.

"Come on, let's get going. The guys are waiting." Carly said ignoring her friend's catty remark. Milo was standing behind the car and Max had the elevator waiting.

"I need to stop off and get the mail." She told Jason she would on the way up. He was already home. The new bed was being delivered and he said he was expecting something else. "I'll see you upstairs later." Since she was staying in the building Milo didn't need to accompany her.

Elizabeth got off the private elevator that went to the penthouse level and turned the corner into the lobby. Sitting on one of the couches was Courtney Matthews. Why on earth would she be here?

Deciding to ignore the blonde Elizabeth continued to the mailboxes. Envelopes in hand she turned and found herself face to face with the vapid blonde. "Are you pregnant?" Courtney asked not caring that it was an intrusive question.

"What?" Elizabeth just looked at her.

"That's the only reason I could think that Jason would marry you when he loves me." Courtney placed her hands on her hips.

Elizabeth just laughed, she couldn't help it. When she finally managed to control herself she looked over at Courtney. She really was a rather muscular woman. Johnny used to make jokes about wanting her biceps but up until now Elizabeth hadn't really paid it any mind. They were quite impressive.

"Yes Courtney, I'm pregnant. Five months along, I thought I was hiding it so well." Elizabeth tried to keep from laughing again. "You found me out."

"I knew it! I knew that had to be it. Although I do have to say you look really good." The blonde looked triumphant. "I knew there was no way Jason would leave me for you. I mean look at me. How much?"

"How much what?" Elizabeth was wondering how Courtney even got in the building.

"How much money do you want to go away and take your baby with you?" Courtney waved at Elizabeth's still flat stomach. She had this all worked out. "Jason will pay you he doesn't even like kids."

At first this was fun now it was just sad. It was no fun taking advantage of the chronically stupid. "I'm not five months pregnant Courtney." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. "I'm not having a baby at all."

"Oh." The blonde's eyes got round and she stepped into Elizabeth's personal space. "Did you see him kill someone? Is that what happened. I know Jason went out to Vegas for his sister's wedding but something happened didn't it? You saw him whack someone and had to get married so you couldn't testify." Courtney said in a loud whisper looking around the lobby. "I won't say anything, you can tell me. Who did he kill?"

"No, I didn't see him kill anyone." Elizabeth said in the same voice. The blonde actually looked disappointed.

"Then why did he marry you?" Courtney asked exasperated. "Everything was great. We were going out all the time and the sex was incredible. We were happy and then he dumped me."

"If he dumped you then he wasn't happy." Elizabeth was tired of this conversation. She really didn't need to hear about their sex life. It was an image she didn't want in her brain.

"You have to help me get him back." Courtney whined.

It just got more and more unbelievable. If Elizabeth hadn't talked to Courtney before and knew she really was this vapid she might think she was getting pranked. "I'm his wife, why would I help you get him back?" Elizabeth could feel the laughter bubbling up again. Clearly Courtney forgot to open a window the last several time she bleached her hair.

"Because I love him." Courtney said like it was obvious.

"That is a good reason. What if I love him too?" Elizabeth asked the other woman.

Courtney looked stumped. "I hadn't considered that. If we both love him he'll have to choose." She looked at Elizabeth like she expected to get bitten. "I tried to get him to marry me for months. I used every trick I knew. Do you have something I don't?"

"Elocution." Elizabeth said slowly.

"Oh my god." Courtney put her hand over her mouth. "I didn't know you were sick. Have you had it long?"

Elizabeth couldn't wait to go upstairs and tell Jason this. Hopefully there was a camera in the lobby. "Since I was little."

"You look so healthy." Courtney looked at the other woman with pity. "It makes complete sense now. Jason is so kind to marry you. He has such a big heart, he's always giving money away to people who need it."

"Yes he's all heart." Carly was going to pee herself, she would laugh so hard. Elizabeth needed to remember this conversation word for word.

"You're so brave, going out and living your life. I totally understand now. I'm going to go, maybe we can have coffee sometime. If you are feeling up to it." Courtney touched Elizabeth's arm in support. "You're lucky to have someone like Jason."

"Thanks for understanding." Elizabeth watched the taller woman go and just shook her head as she walked to the elevator. Yeah Jason would never be able to explain that one, she might be new to things but no sex was good enough to have to listen to that day after day.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	22. Chapter 22

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

* * *

Chapter 22

Chris was on the door and held it open as Elizabeth walked through. "Jason?" The guard told her that her husband was inside.

"Hey, you're home." He bounded down the steps. For the last hour he'd been anticipating her arrival.

"I just had the most unbelievable conversation with Courtney. What the hell were you thinking dating her? No wait don't answer that, I know what you were thinking." Elizabeth put the mail on the desk. And with what. The vapid blonde was proof of what could happen when guys thought with the wrong head.

"Close your eyes." Jason said grinning. They could talk about his ex-girlfriend later, now he had something special for her.

He looked like a kid at Christmas. "What are you up to?" Elizabeth asked him. She loved seeing him like this. He didn't show this side of himself to too many people.

"Come on close your eyes." His surprise was ready. Since they came home a day early there was no opportunity to have it delivered before this afternoon.

"Okay." Elizabeth did as instructed.

Jason picked her up and carried her upstairs. He set her down on her feet and turned her slightly. He was grinning wide with excitement. "Okay open your eyes."

She gasped as she looked in front of her. "Jason." His name was a whisper on her lips. "Where did you find this?" Slowly she walked over and with a trembling hand touched the Amish style rocking chair. It was painted a buttery yellow with a soft brown cushion on the seat.

"I remember you saying that one of your favorite things in the world was your Grams rocking chair. You said that she used to sit in it with you and tell you stories. Your mom sold the chair after your Grandmother died and it broke your heart. You said that you wanted it, to someday rock your children and grandchildren in. I know this isn't her chair but maybe this will heal that wound and help make your dream come true. Is the color right? Marco had to paint it because the chairs don't come in yellow. You have to custom order it and it takes a while." Jason was rambling. "If it's not right we can repaint it."

"I love you." Elizabeth just looked at him with tears on her cheeks. That he would do this for her. That he would want to make this right amazed her. That he would remember such a random conversation blew her away.

She had been at the Quartermaine boathouse on the lake with Emily. The two of them had been talking about some of their favorite childhood memories when she mentioned the rocker and why it was so special. Jason had been sitting not too far away in a lounge chair with his eyes closed. Elizabeth thought he was asleep.

"You love me?" Jason repeated just to be sure he hadn't made that up.

Elizabeth nodded as more tears fell. "I don't expect you to love me back but I just had to tell you." She reached out and caressed the chair again.

"Elizabeth." Jason felt like he was dreaming. "I love you too."

"You do?" Elizabeth was smiling now. "You don't have to say it because I did."

"I was the one who suggested we get married. Lucky was just a convenient opportunity. I've been in love with you since you were seventeen. You were too young and then you were my friend and I was scared to say anything." The words were pouring out of his mouth.

"I was scared too. But I'm not anymore." Elizabeth walked over and Jason opened his arms. "I love you Jason Morgan." She tilted her head up and he kissed her.

"Elizabeth Morgan, I love you with all of my heart." Jason crushed her too him. "Will you marry me?"

"Jason." Elizabeth laughed. "We are already married."

"I want to stand up in front of our friends and family and make vows to you." Jason felt like he cheated her out of a wedding.

"I don't need all the fuss." Elizabeth saw he was about to protest. "I like that it was just us. Can we have a reception instead? I'm sure Lila and Carly would love to plan something for us. We should wait a bit though."

"This is not the time to have a party." He knew that Elizabeth was thinking of Emily. Jason loved that his wife and sister were so close.

"Not a big party but we can have our own private party right now." Elizabeth let her fingers walk up his chest.

"That's my favorite kind." He gave her a wicked grin. "I've been hard all day thinking about what your black lace underwear might look like."

"Poor baby." Elizabeth looked up at him and pouted a bit. "I bet that was uncomfortable. Almost as uncomfortable as my conversation with Courtney." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll talk to our manager and tell him she isn't allowed in the building." Jason hoped the other woman lost interest soon. She could find herself another rich man to bed.

"Good." Elizabeth leaned up and kissed Jason's lips. "Now about your problem." She cupped his erection which was straining against the zipper. Squeezing lightly she was rewarded with a groan. "I think I can help you with that."

"You are a very naughty girl." Jason pushed against her hand.

"I guess you should punish me then." Elizabeth gave him her best innocent look. "Be gentle."

Stepping back Jason took her hand and pulled her down the hall into their room. The new bed was all set up, he had even put on the new linens. "What do you think?"

"It looks good." They had gone to Wyndhams yesterday and picked out a king sized sleigh bed in dark wood. Then she'd selected several different color sheet sets and a new black comforter. They also got a new couch which she noticed when she walked in.

Coming up behind her Jason reached around front and unbuttoned her jacket. Tossing it aside he lifted her camisole and that joined the other garment. Her black lace bra was small just barely holding her in while at the same time giving her a bit of lift. As with everything else he'd seen he really liked it.

"Its' called a demi cup." Elizabeth could see the question in his eyes.

"Nice." His fingers traced the swell of her breast and she trembled against him. Still standing behind her he lowered the zipper on her skirt. "I couldn't stop staring at your ass this morning. I bet all the men at your office were enjoying the view." His ego got a boost knowing that they wanted her but couldn't have her because she was all his.

Elizabeth didn't bother to tell him that no one else was looking. The only thing that mattered was that she kept his interest. He liked what he saw and that made her feel beautiful. Jason pushed the skirt to the floor and she stepped out. The bra went next. Turning she reached for the hem of his t shirt but he stopped her.

"On the bed. Hands and knees." Jason told her, this was his favorite position and he planned to have her this way as often as possible. When she reached for her shoes he stopped her. "Leave them on." Her heels were sexy.

Biting her lower lip she crawled up onto the soft bedding. She looked over her shoulder to see if this was how he wanted her. The heat in his eyes left her feeling scorched. Her tongue came out to wet her lips and he groaned.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a gruff voice as he walked over. He opened the nightstand and grabbed a condom. He opened his pants but didn't push them down. Covering his cock, he moved behind her. Testing to make sure she was ready he pushed her thong aside and found her very wet. "I love that you are always ready for me."

"I know." Elizabeth smiled at him. "I can definitely say the same thing." She said eyeing up his cock.

Jason lined them up and pushed inside. "That feels so fucking good. I have been needing to be here all day." He pumped slow and watched her head drop. "You were so bad telling me about your underwear when you knew I couldn't do anything about it." He raised his right hand and brought it down on her bared cheek. Not hard enough to cause pain but just enough to bring some color to her skin.

"OH!" Elizabeth cried out in pleasure. The warmth spread across her bottom and she could feel it where they were joined.

"I almost went into my bathroom at work to jerk off just to get some relief." He spanked her again this time on the other cheek.

"Jason." She moaned, this was hot.

"Do you know how hard it is to unload coffee beans with a hard cock?" Jason began to spank her in time with his thrusts. When her bottom was a rosy pink he stopped. He really didn't want to hurt her. "Shit your ass is so pretty." He grabbed her hips and pumped harder. "Are you going to tease me again?"

"Harder, fuck me harder." She had her hands fisted in the blankets trying to stay with him. Elizabeth had never been this hot before. Each swat made her clit harder and the pleasure sharper.

"Answer me Izzie." Her head was thrown back and he knew she was on the edge. "Are you gonna be a bad girl again?"

"Every chance I get." She said pushing back against him.

"Fuck!" Jason just moved harder into her. Her inner wild child made him burn. "So good." He crooned. "This is so good baby. I could fuck you all day. Your mine, I won't ever let anyone else have you. All this is just for me." He growled. Reaching around until he found her tight bundle of nerves he lightly stroked her clit with his finger making her buck beneath him.

"Right there, right there." She was so close. "Yes, Jason, yes!"

Jason leaned back up and smacked her ass again, harder this time, and that pushed her over. She came screaming and her muscles clamped down so hard on him that he almost couldn't pull out to slam back in. He came right after her thrusting hard inside her pulsing channel.

He was lodged deep inside her when he came back to reality. Gently he pulled out and when he took his hands off her hips she collapsed onto the bed. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He had tried to stay in control but at the end he had swatted her harder than he meant to.

"No." Elizabeth rolled over and looked at her husband. Her husband who loved her. "My bottom is warm though." She sat up and winced slightly. "And a little tender, but I'm sure that will pass in a bit."

"So you want to do that again sometime?" Jason had enjoyed himself very much. Looking at Elizabeth you would never know how wild she could be.

"Definitely. It was hot. I'm gonna get cleaned up. Wanna cook dinner with me." She wanted to stay home tonight.

"I'll go down the hall." He leaned over and kissed her. "I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

After she was cleaned up and dressed in casual clothes she headed to the stairs. The hall bathroom was empty and that meant Jason was downstairs. Walking down the hall Elizabeth stopped in the doorway to the spare room and just looked at her chair.

Her Gram had been the only member of her family who loved and accepted Elizabeth for who she was. They had been close, something that made her sister Sarah jealous. Sarah was the golden girl, the one everyone loved and fawned over. Elizabeth was the misfit. The brunette in a family of blondes, the short one surrounded by tall relatives. If it hadn't been for pictures of her maternal grandmother, who she looked just like, Elizabeth would swear she was adopted.

Her Gram had encouraged her to live her dreams and follow her heart. She would have loved Jason. True this wasn't her chair, but Elizabeth still felt her Grandmother's spirit around the rocker. With a smile she turned and walked downstairs to go find her husband.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	23. Chapter 23

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 23

Elizabeth woke up the next morning alone. Jason had left just after two in the morning to oversee a shipment. She remembered him kissing her lips and her hand before he left and she drifted back to sleep. It was seven now and she needed to get up. She was going to go next door and snag a bagel before she and Carly left for work.

Sitting up she stretched and ran her hands through her hair. "Ow!" Elizabeth yelped as some strands got tangled and pulled sharply. "What the hell?" She said freeing her hand and then just looking down stunned. On her finger right above her wedding band was a sapphire and diamond ring. The blue stone was a good size but not gaudy on her slender finger, flanking it were two diamonds. It had definitely not been there last night and Jason hadn't purchased it when they were in the jewelry store in Vegas.

Elizabeth scrambled from the bed and ran to the shower.

* * *

"Hey." Carly was sipping coffee and chatting with Francis when Elizabeth came in. "Somebody had a good night." She said in a singsong voice. Her friend pretty much glowed.

Elizabeth walked over to her friend and held up her left hand.

"Holy Shit!" Carly exclaimed grabbing Liz's hand and bringing it closer for a better look. "That's gorgeous, when did he give you this?"

"I woke up this morning with it on my finger." Elizabeth said grinning. "I called Jason but he didn't answer his phone."

"He's probably still sorting through the shipment." Sonny said coming out of the kitchen. "Is something wrong?" He missed the first part of the conversation. Carly held up Elizabeth's hand. "That's new." Sonny said smiling. He couldn't help but notice how nice it looked with the wedding band he picked out. Then he looked closer. "You have a new wedding band."

"Yeah, I noticed." Elizabeth guessed that Jason wanted her wearing a ring he picked out. Today at some point she would need to go to the jewelers and pick out something for her husband. She knew the size because the other day he complained the ring he had now was too small so when he took it off she looked inside.

"It looks the same to me." Carly said inspecting her friends hand again.

"This new one is thinner than the one from Vegas. Probably to accommodate the engagement ring." Elizabeth loved the set. What she loved however was that Jason picked something for her. Wearing the original ring was fine but this just felt better.

"He did an outstanding job." Carly said grinning. "I will be sure to tell him when I see him. So where were you last night?"

"Having dinner with my husband." Was all Elizabeth said. "After I had a very painful conversation with Courtney."

"Where did you see her?" Francis asked the petite brunette.

Elizabeth told them all about her encounter with Jason's ex. When she was done everyone was laughing so hard they were crying. "She thinks elocution is a disease. Oh my god!" Carly was having trouble breathing she was laughing so hard. "You have to tell Johnny. He will die."

"I should tell Emily." Elizabeth said suddenly. She just bet her friend could use a laugh. Emily didn't like Courtney either.

"You could go this afternoon. I'm leaving early to go see Dr. Meadows for a checkup. Sonny is picking me up." Carly suggested. "I think if we went together she might feel like we are ganging up on her."

"That's a good idea." Elizabeth said in agreement. "We should leave now then."

"You aren't leaving until you eat something." Sonny said in a rather stern voice. She was too tiny to be skipping meals.

"Yes Dad." Elizabeth said grinning.

"Be nice or I'm gonna tell Jason you aren't behaving." Sonny pointed his spatula at her before going back into the kitchen.

Elizabeth tried not to blush but in her head she was hoping Sonny did just that. Last night with Jason had been hot and she wouldn't mind a repeat.

* * *

That afternoon Elizabeth drove out to the Quartermaine estate. Milo was following her. She had a mission and failure was not an option. She had called ahead to let Lila and Monica, who were both home, know she was coming.

Pulling up in front of the door she put the vehicle in park and ran up the stairs. Milo stayed with the cars. He could go inside, the guys who worked for Jason and Sonny were welcome these days. But his mother hadn't raised any fools and he knew that this had the potential to get ugly.

Alice answered the doorbell. "Ms. Elizabeth welcome. Congratulations on the marriage." She hadn't seen the newlyweds since their return.

"Thank you Alice." Elizabeth smiled as she stepped into the foyer. "Where is she?"

"In her room." Alice had been warned about what was coming. "If you need someone to carry her out to the car give a holler."

"I don't think we'll be leaving the mansion this time I just want to get her out of her room. I should see Monica and Lila first." Elizabeth said thinking out loud.

"They are in the parlor. So is Mr. AJ." Alice said in warning.

Elizabeth just nodded. The man was now her brother in law she couldn't avoid him forever. "Thanks." She walked into the front room. "Hello."

"Elizabeth." Monica came over and gave her daughter a hug. It still thrilled her that Elizabeth was now officially family.

"Hi Mom. Grandmother." During the phone call the two women had insisted on the new names. When she asked Jason he said it was up to her. Elizabeth had long ago felt a part of the family so it was a welcome change. "AJ." Her greeting to him was less warm.

"Elizabeth." AJ stood. "I'm going to go upstairs."

"Stay AJ. I won't be long." Elizabeth wouldn't run him out of rooms in his own home. As long as they weren't alone she was fine being around him. "I just wanted to let you know I was here in case things get loud."

"Good luck dear." Lila knew if anyone could get Emily out of her room it was Elizabeth. Her granddaughter hadn't come out since returning from Las Vegas. If Emily didn't want to leave the house that was fine, but hiding in her room was unhealthy.

"Thank you, I think I'm going to need it." Elizabeth squared her shoulders and marched up to her best friend's room.

* * *

Upstairs Elizabeth didn't even bother to knock. She walked up to her best friend's room and pushed the door open. Emily was sitting on the window seat overlooking the rose garden. "Well at least you aren't in bed." Elizabeth said closing the door behind her before joining Emily.

"What's up?" Emily asked in a flat tone.

"You haven't left your room in three days." There was no point in skirting the issue.

"There's nothing to leave it for." Emily's life was pretty much over as far as she was concerned.

"Nikolas chose Gia over you so your life is over?" Elizabeth wanted to make sure she understood what her friend was saying. "Wow that's a bit drastic don't you think?"

"Drastic? I was publicly humiliated and dumped at the altar. I'm allowed to be upset." Emily snapped at her friend.

"Yes you are, but you're not allowed to be pathetic." Elizabeth gave her attitude right back. "You're not allowed to let him reduce you to hiding in your room. You're Emily Quartermaine, international supermodel and a fan-fucking-tastic woman. He can't take that from you. If you want to be sad, fine you've earned it. If you want to be pissed we can get some guns, go down to range and put that son of bitch's face on every target and blow him to hell. But you don't get to sit here and be pathetic." Elizabeth was standing with her hands on her hips. "At least put on something fashionable for god's sake."

"My sweats are comfortable." Emily defended her choice. "I loved him." She said putting her face on her knees and crying.

"Oh sweetie, I know." Elizabeth hugged her friend tight. "I'm not saying that you have to stop loving him. You can't turn that emotion on and off. But you do have to start letting him go and living your life. We are all worried about you."

"I can't stand how they look at me. Like I'm a broken doll who won't ever be whole again." Emily reached out and when Elizabeth took her hand she clutched it tight.

"When is your next job?" Elizabeth asked her best friend.

"In three months. I didn't take any jobs because we were going on an extended honeymoon." Emily explained.

"Do you want a job right now?" Elizabeth knew that sometimes a distraction was what you needed to get going again. Just something other than the pain to focus on.

"I'm a wreck at the moment. My world famous smile is nowhere to be found." Emily just shook her head. She was a mess.

"What about an ad campaign where you don't have to smile? One of those brooding black and white print ads that no one knows quite what the hell it means." Elizabeth asked grinning.

"That would be perfect, unfortunately that's not what my image is. I book the fun, perky ads. I'm the girl next door, don't you know that?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Well, you just got dumped at the altar." Elizabeth started.

"Harsh much?" Emily glared.

"Let me finish." Elizabeth glared back. "So I think that now is the perfect time to try something new. If it doesn't work then you can say you were out of your mind with sorrow."

"What do you have in mind?" Emily knew Liz wouldn't be bringing this up for no reason.

"Carly and I want to hire you." Elizabeth said smiling. She and her partner had discussed this over lunch.

"Go on." Emily would at least listen. "And what do you mean you and Carly?"

"When you don't leave your room you miss stuff. I own half of Deception now, with an option to buy the rest." Elizabeth explained.

"Damn, is there anything Carly doesn't get her way about?" Emily giggled. Her first laugh in days.

"It's easier just to give in." Elizabeth said feeling happy her friend was smiling. "Anyway we have this new perfume called Illusions and we want you to be in the ad. Have your agent call Carly tomorrow and we will set it up. You won't have to smile once." Elizabeth had another part of the plan but Emily didn't need to know it yet. Elizabeth hadn't even told Carly what she was going to do.

"You promise I won't have to smile?" Emily liked that part the best.

"I promise, for what we have in mind if you do smile it will wreck everything." Elizabeth held out her hand. "You will have to leave the house for the photo shoot. Maybe even the city."

"Okay." Emily shook Elizabeth's hand.

"Good, now get dressed." She had told everyone that they weren't leaving the mansion but now she had another idea.

"Where are we going, do I need to look nice?" Emily was eyeing up her friend's business suit. "You look good."

"I should hope so this outfit was outrageously expensive." Carly and Emily had to drag her in to the boutique to buy it. It was their graduation gift to her. One suit from each of them. "By the way Carly and I are going shopping this weekend if you are interested. I need more work clothes." Shopping was a time honored remedy for curing a broken heart.

"I'll think about it." Emily got up and pulled on some jeans.

"I'm gonna grab some of the stuff I keep here." Elizabeth walked over to the closet. Where they were going she didn't want to get her clothes dirty.

When Emily was dressed the two young women walked downstairs. "Emily." Monica said stunned that Elizabeth had pulled it off.

"We are going out." Elizabeth announced as Lila, Edward, and Alan joined them in the foyer. "Emily will be home tomorrow." She was carrying her friend's overnight bag.

"Good, you need to get out of the house." Edward said in a gruff tone as he accepted hugs from both young women. "Don't do anything foolish." He tacked on.

"Why would you say that?" Elizabeth asked with eyes that twinkled with mischief. "We will be perfect angels." She promised.

"With tilted halos." Emily said grinning. She was going to be okay. It would just take a while but she had her friends to help her.

"Night all!" Elizabeth called as she pulled her friend out the door.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	24. Chapter 24

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

* * *

Chapter 24

Elizabeth told Emily about her encounter with Courtney as they drove to their destination. The model laughed so hard tears rolled down her cheeks. She had long thought that Courtney's IQ was the same size as her waist, a zero.

They pulled into the parking lot and got out. "I haven't been here in a long time."

"Well tonight we are going to have a hell of a welcome home celebration." In the back of her mind Elizabeth wondered if she should call her husband. But considering they had Milo she decided not to. Besides he would only try to talk her out of this. Emily needed tonight and Elizabeth was going to make sure her sister got it.

Opening the door the smell of beer and the sound of the juke box hit them at the same time. "I've missed Jake's." Emily sighed. Walking up to the bar she smiled at the woman serving drinks. "Hi Jake."

"Emily, I didn't know you were home. Long time no see." The older woman smiled. "Elizabeth."

"Jake." They hadn't been here since the night of Elizabeth's twenty first birthday last year. They'd ended the night in jail for starting a bar fight. Elizabeth still said that the other woman threw the first punch. "We need a bottle of tequila, two shot glasses, some salt and some lemons."

"Only two glasses." Jake looked around for Carly.

"She got herself knocked up." Elizabeth supplied. "So tonight there are only two musketeers."

"And Milo." Emily threw in pointing over her shoulder at the guard. "He'll have a coffee."

Jake was well versed in the men of the Corinthos Morgan operation. They spent a lot of time here, they played pool and drank beer and yes consumed a lot of coffee. "Black right?"

"Yes ma'am." Milo wondered how bad it was going to be. He'd heard stories about last year.

"Grab a booth ladies, and I'll send everything over. Milo you can pull a table over since you probably don't want to sit with them." Jake smiled as she gave him the warning. "Don't worry I know when to call Jason." If she had been working the last time things would not have gotten out of hand.

The girls sat in the booth furthest from the door and when their requested items arrived they got everything to their liking. With the first shot poured they both raised their glasses. "LICK IT, SLAM IT, SUCK IT!" They shouted before drowning the amber liquid.

That was Milo's first indication that the night was going to go straight to hell.

* * *

"Seriously." Emily listed a bit to the left on her side of the booth but she didn't fall over. "How could he leave me for her?" They were almost half way through the bottle and she was well on her way to being completely smashed.

"BASTARD!" Elizabeth said entirely too loud. She was already smashed.

It was a Wednesday night and Jake's was actually pretty slow so no one complained about the noise. Hell even if they were busy no one would complain about the noise. Jake's catered to the dock workers and the mob guys.

"I know, right?" Emily said pouring them both a shot. They had left the lemons and salt behind three shots ago. "Milo." Emily yelled over to the guard.

"Yes?" He answered cautiously. The more they drank the lower their inhibitions became. They had already said some pretty suggestive things to him. Well Ms. Quartermaine had, Mrs. Morgan - Elizabeth was pretty much just responding to her friend's comments.

"Who would you rather have sex with, me or Gia?" Emily asked the young man.

"I don't want to die." Milo said shaking his head. That had been his answer to the last five questions. Emily had been curious about his opinion of her body. He just prayed she passed out soon.

"That's right me." Emily thumped her chest. "What about you Liz? Me or Gia?" The model wanted to know.

"JAYSON!" Elizabeth shouted.

"That wasn't a choice, was it?" Emily couldn't remember.

"HI JAYSON!" Elizabeth shouted and waved to her husband.

He'd never seen his lovely wife hammered before. It was kind of cute hopefully she'd stop shouting soon. He turned to Johnny who was laughing his ass off. So was Francis. Sonny didn't tag along because he didn't want Carly in Jake's since she was pregnant.

"She said not to call you." Milo told his boss.

"It's fine." Jason said shaking his head. He was just glad to see Emily out of the house. Tomorrow both young women would be in a world of hurt. That was going to be even funnier than this.

"JAYSON!" Elizabeth shouted and waved again.

He gave up and laughed. "Stop shouting." He told her coming over.

"Okay." She said in loud whisper. "He's so hot!" Elizabeth said to Emily with a goofy grin on her face. "All mine."

"They drink all that?" Jason asked pointing to the bottle.

"Yup. They wouldn't eat anything, I tried." The younger man said shrugging.

"Oh man, I'm bringing my camera in the morning." Johnny said laughing harder.

"Grab Em." He told his friend. "Francis you drive Elizabeth's car." Johnny had driven them all over. "Me and the tipsy twins here will ride with Milo."

"Watch her hands." Milo warned Johnny. "She's grabby." Earlier Emily had walked over, plopped herself down on his lap and attempted to remove his tie.

"Okay, then." Johnny hoisted the younger woman up and she immediately proved Milo correct by attempting to unbutton his shirt.

"Your strong, that's hot." Emily licked the side of his neck.

"Jason, control your sister." It was just wrong being molested by Emily.

"BEHAVE EM!" Elizabeth shouted in Jason's ear and he almost dropped her but instead just shook his head.

"Stop shouting." He repeated wondering when he'd be able to hear out of that ear again.

"Let's go home and get naked. I wanna ride you like a bronco!" She said giggling.

"At least she didn't shout that." Francis said wiping his eyes. "The last time it was Carly who had the grabby hands." He said as they walked toward the door. He'd paid Jake before they approached the booth.

"Carly?" Jason said trying to keep a hold on his wife who was squirming.

"Yeah she grabbed Johnny's family jewels. I thought he was gonna die of embarrassment when she announced that he was more than a handful. That's what started the fight." Francis explained. "Something about his reputation and getting the truth."

"They were fighting over Johnny?" Jason said surprised. He missed all the good stuff when he went away on business.

"Carly made her announcement and another woman at the bar decided to see for herself. She agreed and tried to take him upstairs." Francis said as Johnny and Jason strapped the two women in.

"Who threw the first punch?" That was all Jason wanted to know. He already had enough to tease Johnny.

"Liz." Johnny answered trying to keep Emily's hands off his belt.

"No shit." Jason looked at his wife who was looking at him and licking her lips.

"Knocked the other woman clean out. Unfortunately the other woman had friends of her own. It was ugly. We all got arrested." Francis said grinning.

They closed the door and Emily rolled down the window. "Don't go." She yelled at Johnny. "I need sex!"

Jason tried to pretend he didn't hear that. "Let's go. Hopefully we can get them home without someone puking."

"Your sister's bag is in Elizabeth's car." Milo told his boss.

"Good, I can't take her home like this." Jason felt his wife's hands in his hair and then down his shirt. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

The next morning Jason woke up to his wife's mouth on his cock. "Shit that feels good." It took his brain a few seconds to remind him that she was drunk when he put her into their bed last night. "Baby, how, ah oh fuck damn." His hips were pumping and she was sucking hard. It took all his restraint to pull her off him.

"Why did you stop me?" Elizabeth was horny. Really, really horny.

"Are you hung over or still drunk?" She was tiny and Milo said that she matched Emily shot for shot.

"No." She swung her legs over his. "Condom now." She demanded.

"Okay." Jason reached in the drawer and grabbed a packet. He sheathed himself and she jumped right on him. "Shit." He repeated.

"Hard Jason, fuck me hard." She said already slamming her hips down onto him.

He grabbed her hips and rolled them over so that he could thrust with more power. "Like this." His was pounding into her.

"God yes, like that, just like that." She said rising up to meet him. "Fuck me baby." She urged him on.

"I love how you grip me." Jason said moving his hips faster. He was reduced to grunts as he fucked her harder with each stroke. She came screaming his name and he followed her over. Done he just collapsed onto her. "Good morning."

"Yes it is." Elizabeth was breathing like she'd run a three minute mile.

"How are you not hung over?" He asked surprised. He went to move and she wrapped herself around him. "Let go, I'm too heavy to stay here."

She pouted but did as he asked. Jason slid free and grabbed a tissue to clean up. Elizabeth simply rolled over so that she was on top of him. "I don't get hangovers." She told him grinning.

"Seriously?" Jason didn't get them either, but it took a lot of alcohol to get him drunk. Even if he drank an entire case of beer he'd only be buzzed. It had something to do with his head injury.

"Yeah." Elizabeth loved lying like this with him.

"So you have no side effects?" Jason was amazed.

"I didn't say that." Elizabeth laughed. "This morning was the side effect."

Jason didn't understand. They were like this a lot. It wasn't unusual to start the day with sex. "What do you mean?"

"I get really horny, which before was a problem. I went through a new set of batteries the last time." Elizabeth explained.

Jason's mind was racing. "Wanna go to Jake's again tonight?" He asked then laughed when she elbowed him.

"No, but I wouldn't mind another round." He was a lot more effective than a vibrator. "Maybe a little more gentle this time." She didn't want to end up walking funny.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned. He was already rising to the occasion but if she was hurt they would stop.

"No." She assured him. "But if we go at it again like that you will." She kissed him.

"Minty fresh." He noted.

"Yeah, I won't get sex if I kill you with my morning breath." She'd used up most of the mouthwash but she finally killed the tequila breath.

"I'm a guy, you'd still get sex just no kisses." Jason answered honestly.

"That's a shame I love kissing you." She dipped her head and proved her point. This time she grabbed a condom and rolled it on. Rising up she took him in and they rocked slowly together. "Mmm." She moaned low in her throat.

Jason brought his hands up to cup her breast and she rocked a bit faster. "I love your body. It's so soft and pretty." He told her. His hands found her hips and helped to rock faster still. "I'm close baby."

"Me too." She told him.

"Come for me." He worked her pearl and she shattered around him and he pumped harder until he could no longer hold off his release. Once again she was over him and his hands swept all of her he could reach.

"I need to shower and check on Em. She's down the hall right?" Elizabeth said not moving.

"Yup. Any clue what shape she'll be in?" Jason asked his wife.

"She's going to have one hell of a hangover." Elizabeth giggled against Jason's neck. "She and Carly both get them really bad. Can you start coffee after you get cleaned up?"

"How about food?" Jason wanted to know. Johnny swore by something greasy the next morning.

"Sonny will know what to fix her." Elizabeth sat up and got out of bed.

"Do you remember last night at all?" Jason asked her before she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Nope, total blank, why?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

"You told me you wanted to ride me like a bronco." Jason said starting to laugh.

"Well I guess I got my wish, didn't I?" Elizabeth winked before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Jason said grabbing some sweats.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	25. Chapter 25

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 25

Emily was sitting at Sonny's table, hunched over and wearing sunglasses. The bowl of food in front of her held no interest. All she wanted to do was curl back up in bed. She felt like shit. What the hell had she been thinking? "Why are you feeling so good?" She grouched at Elizabeth.

"I don't get hangovers." Elizabeth said taking another bite of her lemon Danish.

"That's a neat trick. Why not?" Johnny wanted to know her secret. He'd try it the next time they went out drinking.

"I don't have a trick and I have no clue why I don't get hangovers." Elizabeth shrugged. "No one in my family gets them." She didn't know if they got revved up like her and she wasn't going to ask. "The last time you guys just dropped me off at home. I didn't come over until lunch."

"We just figured you had shaken the night off." Francis told her.

"Both Emily I were still messed up by the time you arrived." Carly remembered. "You bounced in here all perky and I wanted to shoot you." The pregnant woman laughed. "How come you didn't call me?"

"You're not going to Jake's while you are pregnant." Sonny told her.

"We do have a fully stocked bar." Carly pointed out. "They could have gotten drunk here."

"It's not the same." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "Gotta do it at Jake's. You can come next time."

"There will be no next time." Emily said reaching for her coffee with a shaky hand. "I'm never drinking again."

Both Elizabeth and Carly snorted at that one.

"Eat your oatmeal. It will help." Sonny swore by the hearty grain with a liberal dose of cinnamon to cure a hangover.

"I hate oatmeal." Emily pouted but started spooning it up.

The guys were laughing too. Jason's phone rang and he answered it. "Morgan." He could see Elizabeth smiling and he knew she was looking at the new ring she gave him this morning. He liked wearing a ring she picked for him. It just felt right.

"Good morning dear." Lila could hear the smile in her grandson's voice.

"Grandmother, how are you?" Jason loved talking with the older woman.

"I am well, how bad is Emily?" Lila asked chuckling. She had a pretty good idea of what Elizabeth had planned.

"Pretty rough." Jason said as his sister stuck her tongue out at him.

"Poor dear." Lila laughed harder. She'd had her share of nights out with the girls. "She needed to get out. I would like for you and Elizabeth to come to the house for dinner this evening."

"Uh." Jason was stuck. Yes he was doing better with his family, but hanging out with them was not something he was eager to do. Still when his grandmother asked him to come he had a hard time turning her down. "Hold on Grandmother." He turned to his wife. "Would you like to have dinner at the mansion?"

Elizabeth looked over and could see that he wanted her to say no. "If Grandmother would like us there we should go." She would be sure to sit next to Edward. He was the family member Jason still had the most friction with. Or should say he was the only family member he talked to that he still had friction with. He and AJ had the most issues overall.

Jason wanted to pout. "What time should we come over?" He would have to dress nice. Not a suit or tie but dress pants for sure.

"Dinner is at seven. Bring Caroline and Michael as well." Lila instructed.

"Yes ma'am." At least he wouldn't suffer alone. "Dinner is at seven." He turned to his partner with an evil grin. "You and Caroline are to be there as well."

Sonny turned to Francis. "Shoot me now."

* * *

Elizabeth and Carly went to work and Emily went home. The guys all went to the warehouse. They needed to have a staff meeting. "So when is Lucky's body arriving?" Sonny wanted to know.

"This afternoon." Cody told him.

"Luke arrived back home yesterday?" Sonny was making sure he had his facts straight.

"Yeah, he spent the night in his car across the street from the Towers. When Mrs. Morgan pulled out of the garage he followed." The enforcer told the guys.

"He's going to be a problem too. Is it genetic with them?" Francis said what everyone was thinking.

"Is he outside Deception now?" Jason didn't like any of the Spencers. If the older man was going to be a problem he'd end up buried beside his son.

"Yup." Cody figured he knew what was coming.

"Go warn him off. Make it clear this is the only warning he will get." Jason told the enforcer. Cody nodded before leaving. "How hard will it be to make Luke disappear if it becomes necessary?"

"It will be cake." Sonny told his partner.

"Luke staying would be strange." Johnny spoke up. "He's not known for sticking around."

"His wife is in a catatonic state and he has a young daughter. I don't want to take her remaining parent from her." Jason wasn't heartless.

"His daughter lives in Charlotte with Laura's mother. He hasn't been to see her in over a year. He sends money every month. We can take that over if we need to remove him." Francis suggested. "He can be a loose cannon so we need to keep a close watch on him."

"Call Cody, tell him not to warn Luke off but to watch him instead." Jason wanted to know if the older man was a threat or not. If he thought he was getting away with his plan they could learn what he wanted.

"Will do." Johnny got up to make the call.

"So on to other business." Sonny said handing out reports. They would read the information and start when Johnny returned.

* * *

Both couples were in the limo on their way to dinner. The ladies were talking about the upcoming ad campaign they had signed Emily to. Her agent had agreed this morning and the contracts had been signed after lunch. The guys were quiet wondering how long they had to stay after dinner was over.

Edward would no doubt want to talk business. Jason and Sonny were both ELQ shareholders. Jason rarely got directly involved in decisions concerning the company. Lila had voting rights on his stocks. He trusted her judgment. She didn't let Edward or AJ get away with shit.

AJ was another reason Jason didn't want to go to dinner. If his older brother didn't speak to him or Elizabeth then there wouldn't be a problem. Whether or not he exercised common sense depended on how much he had to drink.

"We are here." Elizabeth said smiling. During her college days dinners at the mansion were common. After the limo stopped Elizabeth grabbed the wrapped box that was on the seat between her and Carly.

The guys helped the ladies out and by the time they reached the door Emily was waiting. "I'm glad you're here." She said grimacing. "Grandfather is working my last nerve. I need you to talk to him so he stops talking to me."

"I can't run interference for you, I'm doing it for your brother." Elizabeth said grinning.

"Consider it a twofer." Emily pulled her friend down the hall. "Elizabeth's here." She announced brightly.

"Hello my dear." Edward came over to kiss her cheek. "You look lovely."

"Thank you Grandfather. Carly's here as well." Elizabeth smiled over her shoulder. "Doesn't she look lovely?"

"She does. Glowing with her pregnancy." Edward also kissed her cheek. "Have a seat, what can I get you ladies to drink?"

"He's flirting with our wives like we are not even here." Sonny said rolling his eyes.

"At least he isn't talking to us." Jason pointed out the positive.

"Good point. Mrs. Quartermaine, you look lovely." Sonny smiled as Lila was pushed into the room.

"Michael, you look dashing as always. Hello Jason dear." Lila smiled at both men. She raised her face for Sonny's kiss to her cheek.

"Grandmother." Jason kissed her soft cheek as well and handed over the wrapped box. Elizabeth had brought home. She always remembered his Grandmother's favorite things.

"Thank you." She knew it was peppermints. "Have a seat. Reginald please tell Alan and Monica our guests have arrived."

"Right away." The butler left the room.

"Both AJ and Tracy will be joining us as well." Lila was hoping that her dining room was not about to become a war zone. AJ and Jason in the same room could be bad enough add in Tracy, who rarely got along with anyone, and it could be a disaster in the making.

"Great." Jason didn't even try to hide his displeasure. He and his Aunt did not get along. He would do his best to hold his tongue. Tracy liked to find fault with everyone if she started in on Elizabeth all bets were off.

"Hello." Alan and Monica entered the room. "Mother." He kissed her cheek as well. "Hello Elizabeth, Carly." He joined his father over by the two young women.

"Tracy has decided not to join us this evening." Monica didn't look the least bit upset. Why would she when she was the reason her sister in law wasn't coming. Monica wanted Elizabeth to come over often and Tracy had been bad mouthing Jason's wife since the wedding. Saying she finally showed her true gold digging colors. Eventually the two women would cross paths and Monica knew that Elizabeth would hold her own, but tonight was not the night. They would have a peaceful dinner even if someone had to be gagged to make it happen.

* * *

They were sitting down to dinner when Reginald walked into the room. "AJ is here."

Looking at him Monica knew that something was wrong. "What is it?" Her reasonable functional family dinner was slipping through her fingers she could feel it. This was only the second time in the last year Jason had sat at this table. The feeling in her stomach had her thinking it might be the last.

"He has a guest." Reginald hadn't seen this one coming.

"Well spit it out." Edward was ready to wash his hands of his wayward grandson. He'd already come to realize AJ would never run ELQ. Ned was the man for that job, but he had hoped to find a division Alan's eldest could oversee.

Before Reginald could warn them AJ walked into the room, with Courtney Matthews on his arm. "Hello everyone." He was smiling. Inviting Jason's ex-girlfriend to the first family dinner with his new wife was a stroke of genius. AJ felt Elizabeth's overblowing of the incident two summers ago cost him his shot at ELQ. Jason's riding to her defense made it worse. "Everyone this is Courtney, Courtney my family."

"Hi everyone. Elizabeth, it's good to see you out." The blonde walked around and hugged the smaller woman. "How are you feeling?" She asked full of sympathy.

Elizabeth was trying not to laugh. Looking at Carly see saw her friend fighting the same battle. That last conversation with Courtney was running in a loop through her brain. "I'm good." It came out a bit choked.

"Good." Courtney took the seat AJ held out.

"Can I see you in the hall?" Alan asked his son.

"How about after dinner." He didn't want to miss a minute of what was to come.

Elizabeth was sitting down the table from her husband but she could see the daggers he was shooting at his brother. This whole stunt was designed to push his buttons. "Jason may I speak with you, would you excuse us please." They walked out the room.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I'm fine." He said through clinched teeth.

"Let's get through dinner and then we can go. Don't give him the satisfaction of reacting to this stunt. I'm fine with Courtney being here. Maybe she'll marry AJ and torture him for the rest of his life. Can you imagine? Family dinners with her will be hilarious." Elizabeth gave up and let the laughter come.

"I love you, you know that." Jason said smiling. His family didn't send her running.

"I love you too. We should go back." Elizabeth took her hand in his and they walked back into the dining room. Emily had moved to sit next to her Grandfather putting Elizabeth next to Jason. The model was also shooting daggers at AJ.

It was going to be a long dinner. Elizabeth just grinned as she took her seat. Life with the Quartermaine's was better than a soap opera.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	26. Chapter 26

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

* * *

Chapter 26

AJ's goal for bringing Courtney to dinner was to use the woman to embarrass his brother. If she decided to flirt with Jason and piss off Elizabeth that would be even better. When his brother and brand new sister in law returned to the table he just sat back and waited for the fun to begin.

"So Courtney." Edward didn't like that the woman was here, but he certainly had no intention of ignoring her. She was after all a guest. "What do you do for a living?"

Emily almost choked on her water. Her Grandfather had to be the only one at the table who didn't know that Courtney was a stripper.

"I'm a dancer." Courtney was not ashamed of what she did for a living.

"Ballet, tap, jazz?" Edward asked the young woman.

"Exotic." Courtney replied smiling.

"Oh my!" Edward said at a momentary loss.

"I bet that's exciting." Lila came to her husband's rescue. "Do you make your own outfits?" The matriarch asked with a small smile. She knew what AJ's goal was. She was not going to allow him to embarrass Courtney or anger his brother.

"No, I buy them." Courtney answered, totally unaware of what her date for the evening wanted from her.

"Do you like your job?" Lila found herself genuinely curious.

"It's okay. I'd really like to work with children but I don't have the training." Courtney told everyone. "I grew up poor and you gotta do what you gotta do right? At least it's legal."

"Have you considered volunteering?" Monica also knew what her eldest child was doing. She was just hoping they could get through dinner without bloodshed.

"No." Courtney frowned a bit. "That never occurred to me."

"The hospital could always use more volunteers." Alan chimed in. "Maybe you could even get AJ to come in and help."

AJ looked surprised that his father would suggest such a thing. The evening was not going at all like he planned. "Well since Elizabeth volunteers there already, is that such a good idea? Having Jason's wife and ex-girlfriend working together?"

"Elizabeth and I get along, don't we?" Courtney smiled down the table. "We talked and I understand that she and Jason are a good match. By the way you look really good tonight. I guess you are having a good day, huh?"

"I wouldn't mind working with Courtney." Elizabeth smiled and tried not to laugh. It wasn't something she was particularly looking to do, but it wasn't something she would protest either.

"I don't know if the hospital is the best place for me though. I don't do well with sick people." Courtney explained. She had no desire to be anyone's nurse.

"How about the community center, they could always use more volunteers." Emily suggested. "You could teach a dance class." She shot AJ a glare. He was so gonna get it later.

"I doubt they want children swinging from a pole." AJ snarked. No this was not going at all like he planned.

"But I bet moms would love it." Carly couldn't believe she was defending Courtney. Leave it to AJ to have them rallying around a woman they couldn't stand. Growing up poor was not an excuse to be dumb. Carly had grown up in a trailer park and gotten a college education. Courtney could do better if she tried, but even she didn't deserve what AJ was doing.

"I could do that." Courtney agreed. "I'm in really great shape. Guys are always commenting on my legs. Jason liked my legs."

AJ smiled that was more like it.

Jason wasn't touching that one. He did glare at his brother.

"They are very impressive." Elizabeth spoke up so that Jason didn't have to. "I'd love to learn how to swing from a pole by my ankles." She just bet her husband would love a private dance. The heat in his eyes when he looked at her confirmed that opinion.

"Me too." Carly said excited. "I'd have to wait until the baby was born, but a few actresses gave interviews where they said they used pole dancing to get back in shape in no time."

"One of my co-workers, her stage name is Diamond, she has three kids. You'd never know it looking at her." Courtney told everyone. The meal was served and everyone began eating.

"I know the director of the community center. I'd be happy to set up an interview for you." Lila offered.

"Didn't you say you did yoga?" Emily had tried not to talk to Courtney but from time to time it was unavoidable.

"Yeah." Courtney replied. "This food is so pretty." The blonde replied smiling. "It's like something out of a magazine."

"Uh-huh." Emily was momentarily thrown by the comment. "You could maybe do a kids yoga class."

"I like the sound of that." Courtney really did want to work with children.

"She would need to be certified." Monica pointed out. "And undergo a background check."

"I've never been in trouble with the law." Courtney said proudly. "Some of the girls at work go past that line but I never have. I only dance. And occasionally date some of the customers. But they are real dates not paid ones." She was not a call girl. "Jason and I didn't meet at the club. I don't want you thinking that Mrs. Quartermaine." Courtney looked at Lila.

"Thank you dear, where did you meet AJ? If I might ask?" Lila really wanted to know that.

"Well, we did meet at the club." Courtney blushed a little. "He's a regular, but he normally likes the brunette girls so I was surprised when he invited me to dinner."

"You're a regular at the club AJ?" Sonny finally spoke up grinning. It was fun watching AJ not get his way.

"Yes." Courtney answered oblivious to the look AJ was sending her. "He comes in twice a week and sits in the V.I.P. section. Normally he has the girls come up to see him. Caramel has been his recent favorite. She was really angry when he requested me."

"Let me guess he made this request in the last couple of days?" Emily stared at her brother.

"Yes, he said he just got back from Vegas and that his brother had gotten married. At first I was upset because I was hoping to get back with Jason, but he's happy with Elizabeth you can look at him and tell." Courtney continued eating. "Is this a small chicken, it's very good?"

"It's a quail." Alan provided just looking at his eldest son. He had no idea that he was frequenting strip clubs.

"A regular?" Edward was also unhappy. They expected this behavior from Jason but not AJ. He was an ELQ executive and needed to act accordingly.

AJ just shrugged, but inside he was pissed. His plan was in shreds. "I deserve to have some fun." Was all he said.

Elizabeth just kept quiet so did Jason.

* * *

By the time dessert was served AJ had to admit that his plan was a complete failure. The only person who was being embarrassed was him. Courtney had spent most of dinner telling them stories about the club. He had no idea that she knew so much about his habits. The dancers clearly were swapping stories about the customers who came in. He'd need to find somewhere else to drink and relax.

"Courtney, I should take you home." AJ said at the first available opportunity.

"Okay. I had a very nice time." Courtney really did. The Quartermaine's hadn't been at all snobby.

"We enjoyed meeting you as well. I will be sure to have Jasper Jacks call you about volunteering at his foundation." Lila had enjoyed her time with the younger woman. True Courtney was not the most well educated guest they'd ever had but she did have passion.

"Goodnight." Courtney said as AJ quickly ushered her out the door.

"I have to admit that she wasn't as bad as I thought." Emily realized how quickly she judged the other woman. Still she had no desire to spend a lot of time with Courtney.

"I'm just glad she didn't bring up Elizabeth's illness." Carly put air quotes around that last word.

"She thinks you're sick?" Monica said looking at her daughter. Elizabeth found herself explaining her encounter with Courtney. Monica couldn't help herself she started laughing. "I'm glad I didn't know that before now, I never would have made it through the night with a straight face."

"Let's go into the living room for coffee." Lila said as Alan came forward to push her into the parlor.

* * *

Jason had been quiet since they left the mansion. Elizabeth thought he was angry. What AJ had tried to do was mean on several different levels. She knew that Jason was going to shake off what his brother had tried to do to him, but what he had tried to do to her would be harder to let go.

They were riding on the elevator up to the penthouse level with Carly and Sonny. The other couple also noticed Jason's silence and also chalked it up to AJ. If Lila hadn't been present there would have more than likely been a fistfight before dinner ended.

Jason wasn't pissed like everyone assumed. AJ would get a visit for the stunt he tried to pull. Jason would make sure his brother understood that trying to embarrass Elizabeth was a mistake. Although Jason had noticed something that he thought everyone else had missed. AJ had been completely sober at dinner. Clearly his brother was playing the drunk card more than he needed to.

Nope the reason Jason had been so quiet for the last half of the evening was the woman standing next to him. She mentioned swinging from a pole by her ankles and he'd been fighting off a hard on ever since. Jason had been to his share of strip clubs, even the one where Courtney worked, it didn't really do anything for him. But the thought of Elizabeth sliding down a pole in next to nothing had him hot.

"Good night." Sonny called out when he and Carly stepped off the elevator.

"Night." Jason said absentmindedly. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her toward their penthouse. He needed to be alone with her this instant.

She locked the door and he spun her around and kissed her hard. He turned her again and started walking her toward the pool table. He had something he wanted to do. "Put your hands on the table." He ordered her.

Elizabeth just looked at him with wide eyes before turning and following his instructions. She felt his hands on her skirt inching it slowly up. It was another pencil skirt, this one black. When the top of her stockings came into view he groaned.

"Spread your legs." He told her. Now that her skirt was bunched around her ass she could give him the room he needed. Reaching down he ripped her thong out of the way. "This is going to be fast." He could hear her breathing increase.

"Okay." That was just how she needed it to be. She was leaning over the pool table trembling waiting for him to take her. She heard the foil wrapper being ripped open and then felt him poised at her entrance. With one stroke he filled her up. "AH!" Elizabeth moaned.

Jason was aware that his front door was not soundproofed and that there was a guard stationed there. His lovely wife could be very loud at times.

Leaning forward he whispered in her ear. "You need to be quiet Izzie, we wouldn't want the guards to hear." He started pumping in a hard, fast rhythm. "We wouldn't want them to know that right this very second I'm fucking my wife as hard as I can. That I'm pounding this sweet little body while you are leaning against the pool table."

"Jason." She hissed out biting her lip to keep the scream inside.

"Just this once, no screaming." He told her wondering if he could keep quiet. She made him nuts. "Later I'll take you upstairs and make sure you have something to scream about."

"JA-" That was all she got out before his hand clasped over her mouth. She ended up screaming against his palm as she shattered.

"Izzie." Jason said as he buried his face in her hair and came as well. He was breathing hard and when he moved his hand Elizabeth slumped forward. He had to brace his hands on the table as he caught his breath.

"Jason?" Elizabeth was also trying to still her breath.

"Yeah baby?" His throat was dry.

"Can you pull out?" She was still leaning on the table.

"Yeah." Jason did as she asked and she moaned. "Did I hurt you?"

"A little." Elizabeth was going to be sore tomorrow.

"I'm sorry." He had gone a bit nuts there.

"It's okay, maybe just a little more foreplay if we are going to be that rough. I did enjoy it though." She said smiling up at him. That orgasm had been huge. "You tore my underwear."

"I'll buy you more." He promised watching her carefully. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"I'm going upstairs." Elizabeth walked away a bit gingerly.

Jason just watched her go before pulling up his pants. After a few seconds he followed her upstairs needing to make sure his wife was really okay.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	27. Chapter 27

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

* * *

Chapter 27

Elizabeth was sitting at her desk tapping a pencil against the gleaming wood. For the first time in her life she was sexually frustrated. Four days! It had been four days since she and Jason had sex.

It wasn't that he had no interest. He still kissed her and touched her and she felt his reaction, but they didn't go any further. At first she'd been worried that he was losing interest. Then she got pissed because even when she tried to start something they went nowhere and he kept saying there wasn't a problem. Then she went back to being worried, this time that there was a problem at his work. Now she was firmly in the frustrated column.

You would think that since she went most of her life without sex half a week would be easy. Apparently not. Elizabeth turned her attention back to the sales analysis she was reviewing. She needed to get this done because tomorrow she would be out of the office. Tomorrow was the big photo shoot with Emily.

Her friend was doing better. She was leaving the grounds more frequently over the last few days. The only place she went was the Towers, to hang out at Sonny's or their place but at least she wasn't hiding in her room. Emily even seemed excited about the shoot. She wouldn't go shopping with them this past weekend stating she wasn't ready for that yet. So they didn't push. They also left the television off when she visited as the media seemed to be obsessed with the back from the dead Gia Cassadine.

Elizabeth realized she was drifting again and forced herself back to the numbers in front of her. It took an hour but Elizabeth finally got through the report. Sales were up in all the markets. With that finished Elizabeth went back to thinking about her husband and how she was going to fix this. Whatever this was.

* * *

It took three days but they finally figured out what Luke Spencer was up to. Cody caught the older man waiting outside Deception last night with a gun in his hand. That was why Luke was tied to a chair in their warehouse.

The older man swore he hadn't planned on hurting Elizabeth. He did plan on kidnapping her and demanding a meeting with Jason. The gun was just to get her to co-operate.

"You wanted to see me?" Jason had arrived about ten minutes ago. Sonny, Johnny, and Francis were with him.

"I know you killed Lucky." Luke got right to the point.

"I had nothing to do with your son's death." Jason looked him right in the eye as he answered the acquisition. "I did plan on killing him for hurting Elizabeth, but he ran his mouth to the wrong people and got himself killed."

"He wouldn't have been in jail if you hadn't planted evidence against him." Luke spat out. "And Lucky never hurt Elizabeth."

"She had to get thirty-seven stitches after their last fight. The one where she told him that they were done." Jason wasn't going to touch the planted evidence remark.

"She's lying." Luke didn't raise his boy to hit women.

"No, she's not." Jason simply countered.

"That didn't give you the right to smear his name. They are saying he was a pervert." Luke wasn't going to back down.

"He was." Jason responded. "We didn't put those videos on his computer. You can believe that or not." Jason shrugged. "I would have left you alone but you threatened to hurt my wife."

"I wouldn't hurt Liz, she's like a daughter to me." Luke told them.

"So terrorizing her is just fine." Jason just shook his head. Clearly the whole Spencer clan was nuts.

"It would have only been for a few days. I wasn't even going to ask for any money, just the meeting." He shifted in his chair and pulled at the rope holding him in place.

Jason just looked at his friends, all three of them shrugged. They didn't understand it either. Johnny couldn't resist speaking up. "It was just going to be a small kidnapping. A few days of forced confinement between friends."

Jason's lips twitched and he tried to keep from grinning. Johnny had a fucked up sense of humor. "Well in that case I'm only going to have Cody shoot Luke with the small bullets." Jason looked at his enforcer and nodded before turning to leave.

Outside it was bright and sunny. "You guys want to go grab some lunch?" Francis was hungry.

"Sounds good. Italian?" Johnny suggested.

"We had Italian yesterday." Francis did need the occasional break from Italian food. "How about Chinese? Jason are you in."

"No I need to head back to the warehouse, you guys go ahead." Jason needed to figure out how he was going to get through another night of lying next to his wife without taking her. The last time they'd been together he'd lost control and hurt her. He needed to make sure that didn't happen again.

"We'll bring you something back." Sonny told his friend. Something was on the younger man's mind and he didn't think it was business. Ever since the night at the Q's Jason had been off. AJ had really fucked up this time. Sonny figured Jason was trying to figure out how to get the message to his brother that this would not happen again without upsetting Lila.

"Thanks." Jason walked down the docks to the main warehouse where the offices were. When he was almost there he sat down on the bench that over looked the water. Elizabeth loved this bench. She liked to come here and think. Once she moved to Port Charles permanently they had bumped into each other here on several occasions usually late in the evening. Finally Jason asked her to call if she was coming out at night so that he could send a guard. It was dangerous to be here alone in the dark.

After a few minutes of letting the water calm him he headed back to his office. He was going over the shipment schedule when his assistant knocked. "Yeah!" Jason yelled.

"Mrs. Morgan is here." The younger man said.

That surprised Jason, Elizabeth didn't just drop by unannounced. "Show her in."

"Okay. I'm heading out to lunch." His assistant told him.

"That's fine." Jason stood up as his wife entered the room. She was wearing a teal wrap dress. He only knew that because she told him the color. The fact that he could have her undressed by simply pulling one string made him shove his hands in his pockets. "Is everything okay?"

"No." Elizabeth closed the door and locked it.

"What's wrong?" Jason watched her with hungry eyes. She walked into the room and he got hard.

"Have a seat." Elizabeth had a plan and she wasn't leaving here until she got what she wanted. "Behind your desk."

"Uh, okay." Jason did as she instructed. While he watched she put her purse on the coffee table in the sitting area then reached for the bow at her waist. One pull and the dress fell open and he stopped breathing. "Holy shit." It came out as an awed whisper.

"I thought you might like this." Elizabeth took off the dress and laid it on the arm of the sofa. She was standing there in a red push up bra and garter belt attached to black stockings, on her feet were black four inch stilettos. A stop in the bathroom down the hall had been needed to remove her panties. Slowly she walked across the room and stopped by his desk. "Push your chair back."

Jason immediately complied.

Elizabeth sat on his desk facing him. "Come forward." She crooked her finger at him. When he was close enough she told him to stop. She placed one foot on each arm of his chair giving him a perfect view of her feminine core. Without speaking she placed her fingers at the hollow of her throat and let them slowly trail down her chest until she reached the clasp of her bra. Popping it open she slowly pulled the material aside. Before letting the fabric fall to the desk. "See something you like?"

"God yes." Jason was paralyzed with lust. He was also wondering how his cock hadn't busted through his zipper yet.

"Funny, I didn't think you were interested anymore." Elizabeth cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples and her husband moaned.

"I am." Jason assured her nodding his head for emphasis.

"Then why haven't you touched me in four days?" She let one hand drift down and began stroking her center.

Jason leaned forward and Elizabeth planted a foot in the middle of his chest to stop him. "Night after night, I've been lying there wanting you inside me and you just go to sleep. Is it Courtney?" Elizabeth stopped her show as she asked the question that was haunting her. "Are you regretting dumping her?" The other woman had looked stunning at dinner. "Or maybe you don't want to be married anymore." She couldn't help the doubts that sprang into her mind.

"Baby, no." Jason wasn't used to talking about sex with his partner. He was sorting through what happened and had inadvertently shut her out. It was his habit to pull in a bit when sorting through a problem, he needed to remember that Elizabeth couldn't read his mind.

"Then what is it?" Elizabeth pushed him back with the foot on his chest giving into her frustration.

"I'm scared, I'll hurt you again." Jason admitted.

Elizabeth stilled and then glared at her husband. "That's why we haven't been having sex? Because I was sore after the last time."

"You said I was too rough and sometimes when we are together I can barely hold it together. I just want you so much I lose my control." Jason confessed. "Before we are together I need to make sure this won't happen again." He continued.

"You're an idiot." Elizabeth said starting to smile. "I said I enjoyed it. You weren't too rough, I wasn't in tears. I said you needed to get me a little more ready if we are going to be together like that. You're not a small guy Jason." Elizabeth could see him straining against his jeans. "I just wasn't wet enough when we started. I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

"Oh." Jason reached out and cupped her ankle, letting his hand slide up her leg. "I've been terrified to touch you." She was like silk under his fingers.

"How about you let me touch you then?" Elizabeth purred. "Stand up." When he did she opened his jeans and pushed them down along with his underwear. His cock sprang free and she hummed in delight. "Sit back down." He did and she followed so that she was straddling him in his chair. Pumping slowly she felt him shake. "Reach behind me, on the desk."

Looking over Jason saw a foil square. She must have put it there when she sat down. He grabbed it and rolled the latex over his shaft. "I'm all yours." He told her.

"Damn right you are!" Elizabeth was feeling confident and bold. She rose up and he positioned himself at her opening. With a feral smile she took him in as deep as he could go, taking them both to the edge of madness with one plunge.

She threw her head back, crying out as she fisted her hands in his shirt. God she'd been so empty without him inside her. She'd been craving this. Rising up she slowly slid back down stoking the fire roaring between them.

"That's right baby. Take what you want." She was so fucking beautiful. Moving in front of him like a pagan goddess, her body stretched tight around his cock. Taking him deep inside of herself. He let her set the pace. Loving how the passion played across her face. Having her soft cries push him closer to the brink of losing total control.

As the pull in her belly tightened she began to move faster. Needing more of him pulsing inside her. She was whimpering it was so good, but she never stopped the ride. She became aware that Jason was alternately praising her and begging her to ride him harder. It spurred her on. She tightened her thighs and increased her pace.

"Fuck, baby. Yeah. Like that, just like that." The words poured out of him, and he didn't even know what he was saying. He just needed her not to stop. He could feel her wetness running over his balls and it was just one more sensation that left him devastated. "Ride me, harder. Please Izzie more." He demanded, if he didn't come soon it was going to kill him. He was right on the edge, riding a pleasure so deep that when it burst it was going to destroy him.

Elizabeth threw back her head and screamed in victory as her orgasm slammed into her. She bounced harder causing the chair to squeak, but that sound was in another world. All that matter was this thunderous elation that shook her like a ragdoll in a hurricane. All she could feel was him inside her as she came hard.

When she came and her channel squeezed tight around him Jason swore that time stopped. Her cry of release echoed around them and deep in his soul. He turned himself over to the power moving between them and erupted inside her tight core. He gave her everything as a rough shout was pulled from him and his body jerked hard.

As she came back to the present she felt her husband swell and burst inside her. Even through the condom she could feel the warmth of his release, and that made her shake with aftershocks as she collapsed against his chest. His heart thundered and she knew that the heavy beat was in tandem with her own. She felt his hand fist in her hair as he pulled her up so that his mouth could mate with hers.

"I love you." He said pulling back. Eyes boring into hers. He was breathing hard, but he got the words out.

She managed to smile. "I love you too. Next time, just talk to me." She told him.

"I don't know, this worked out pretty well for me." Jason pulled her head down to his shoulders. "I promise to talk to you in the future. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Is your office soundproof?" She asked looking up.

"Yeah." Not because he had sex here, this was the first time, but because of possible gunfire.

"Good, I was kind of loud." Elizabeth laughed. "I'm going to get cleaned up." She pushed off his lap and grabbing her things went into his private bathroom. When she came out Jason took his turn. "I need to get back to work. I will see you tonight."

"Yes you will." Jason grinned, kissing her before she left. They had lost time to make up for.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	28. Chapter 28

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 28

"She's going to kill us. You know that right?" Carly couldn't believe that she was plotting with another one of her best friends. The first time had worked out well, but this time the pregnant woman wasn't so sure.

"No she won't." Elizabeth was driving them to the shoot location. "It's not like he's never worked as a photographer before. Just not on an ad campaign this big. It'll be a chance for national exposure and we can say we are nurturing local talent."

"You've given this a lot of thought." Carly rubbed her tummy. The baby was active this morning, unfortunately it was still too early for anyone else to feel it.

"I've seen his work. He has a good eye and knows how to use black and white film. How to manipulate shadow and light." Elizabeth was excited. This was her first major decision as a partner. She was so happy that Carly was fully behind her on this. "Since the fragrance is called Illusions, I think he's what we want."

"I agree the pictures you showed me were very good." Carly had been surprised, it was true she didn't know the other man well but you would think someone that talented would have been featured in a gallery somewhere in Port Charles. "If she throws a shoe, I'm hiding behind you."

"If she throws a shoe well both be fine. Emily has a horrible arm." That was proven at the Corinthos Morgan picnics softball game. "We are here."

The shoot was taking place in a grove and the weeping willows would be the perfect backdrop. "How is it going?" Carly asked Zander who was setting up his camera.

"Good. The light here is excellent." He was only a little nervous. Being a full time photographer was his dream and this was his shot. He was surprised that Elizabeth was giving it to him, especially after how Lucky treated her. Especially since he had been clearly supporting his friend. That was before what Lucky had been doing came out.

"I'm glad you like the location. We are going for an otherworldly feel to the ads." Elizabeth looked around at the crew before looking at her watch.

"When is my model arriving?" Zander knew he was early. He just wanted to make sure everything was right.

"Any minute now." Elizabeth grinned as she tried to ignore Carly's look.

"Excuse us." Carly grinned at Zander as she pulled Elizabeth away. "He doesn't know he's shooting Em?"

"Nope." Elizabeth thought her plan was working out well.

"You lied to both of them?" Carly didn't see this ending well.

"Technically no. Em never asked who was shooting the pictures and Zander never asked who his model was. I just never volunteered the information. Besides they are both under contract and have no say in the decision anyway." Elizabeth was patting herself on the back.

"Brilliant, and sneaky." Carly had to give her friend props. "So you really think they are into one another?" If that was the case then Carly really needed to start paying attention.

"I'm positive." Elizabeth was a romantic at heart, she had seen, on more than one occasion, them sneaking peeks at each other. "This is the perfect time to try."

"She's still hurting. If what you say is true you could be setting up a rebound situation." Carly cautioned.

"I think Nikolas was the rebound situation. I think Emily has wanted Zander all along but was too afraid to say anything. They say friends make the best lovers, it's working for me and Jason." The petite brunette pointed out. She was confident this would work.

"Here she comes now. I'm going to check with hair and make-up." Carly said moving off.

"Chicken!" Elizabeth accused. Her friend just made wings with her arms before flapping them. "Here we go." Elizabeth said softly walking over to where Emily was parking.

"It's gorgeous out here." Emily looked around smiling. She loved location shoots, it always helped her to channel what the client wanted. "So where is my shutter bug?" Elizabeth had said they were using a local guy. Emily didn't care as long as the pictures were what her friends wanted.

"There." Elizabeth pointed just as Zander walked out of the trailer they had set up for him. He was doing a digital shoot and they were going to look at the pictures right away.

"Zander?" Emily said shocked. She knew he was a great photographer but she never expected to see him here.

"I want to give him a shot. I was at the First Friday event he did. He has a great eye. You should be easy to work with for his first time." Elizabeth had practiced this speech. "Carly and I aren't super demanding." Well she wasn't. "I think it's an ideal set up for him to test his metal. You don't have a problem working with him?"

"What? No. He's one of my oldest friends." Emily could feel butterflies in her stomach. She didn't get nervous at shoots anymore but it seemed so intimate that he would be looking at her through the camera lens. "Here he comes."

"Hey." Zander was approaching them slowly. He hadn't expected to see Emily. She got photographed by some of the best people in the business. First timers didn't normally shoot A-listers. "You're my model?" She could just be visiting.

"Yeah." Emily hadn't seen him since they got home. Honestly she hadn't really seen much of him in Vegas either. He looked good. He hadn't cut his hair in a while and it was a bit unruly. Right now she wanted to run her fingers through it. That reaction shocked her and she had to fight a blush. "Is that okay?"

"I have no room to complain." He gave her a grin. Zander had been worried about her but was giving her space. It was good to see her out and working. He didn't think that meant she was over what happened. That would take time, but he took it to mean she was finding her way back to some kind of normal. "I'm all set up." Zander told Elizabeth.

"Okay, let's get Em into hair, make up, and wardrobe." Elizabeth urged her friend forward. Yeah this was a really great idea.

* * *

Two hours later a frustrated Zander stood up from his camera and frowned. The photo shoot was so far a disaster. Every single picture he had taken sucked. It wasn't just him being an artistic nutcase. Elizabeth and Carly agreed that the pictures were flat.

Emily was a beautiful woman inside and out. For some reason he was failing to capture that. She was coming across as stiff and cold in the shots. Nothing could be further from the truth. The Emily he knew was warm, vibrant, and inviting. He was being handed a golden ticket and it looked like he was going to waste it.

"I'm losing the light." It was late afternoon and the sun was shifting. Zander ran his hand over his face, he needed to regroup. "Take five everyone." He called out to the crew.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth walked over and asked.

"I'm not getting it right." Zander said shaking his head. "I'm sorry." This was costing them money.

"Maybe it's too soon. I did push the idea hard." Elizabeth wasn't going to let Zander shoulder the blame.

He looked over at Emily who was kicking off her shoes. She was wearing a white gauzy sleeveless sundress with a lace top and almost sheer skirt. Her hair was out and flowing around her shoulders while her make-up was light. She was supposed to look ethereal and fragile. Why wasn't he capturing that?

While he watched she got up from her director's chair and walked over to stand under one of the trees. Leaning against the bark she looked into the distance.

"We can try again tomorrow." Carly had come over to join them.

"Uh huh." Zander said absently. He reached for his camera and removed it from the tri-pod. Without saying another word he raised it and shot off a series of pictures.

Elizabeth and Carly just looked at one another. Emily wasn't on the set they ordered but clearly Zander liked what he was seeing. As they watched Emily brushed back her hair, sighing just a bit, and Zander snapped away.

He moved to the right changing the angle and the shadows on her face. Emily leaned over to pluck up a flower and when she brought it to her nose he captured the image. She looked fresh and young.

"Em." He said softly when she turned he stuck out his tongue.

Caught unawares the gesture made Emily laugh out loud and Zander raised the camera taking several quick shots. The All-American girl shot. Her smile faded some and he kept shooting.

She knew that she was wrecking the shoot. For some reason Emily couldn't seem to relax under Zander's gaze. Standing under the tree in the semi shade was the first time all day she felt relaxed. Now he was over here with his camera and she was feeling shy all of a sudden.

She looked down a bit and he took the picture. The ingénue image. She blushed and he took the shot. The rush of awareness shot. She gave him a half smile and he captured the image. The hint of seduction shot. Finally he stood. "Let's go have a look." He invited holding out his hand.

"Okay." Emily agreed taking it.

* * *

Inside the trailer Zander hooked the camera up to the computer as they looked at the monitor. The first shots were the ones he took before calling for a break. They sucked. "I think we can all agree these are not what we want."

"Delete them." Elizabeth said nodding. She was anxious to see the shots under the tree. Zander had been smiling when he led Emily back to where she and Carly were standing.

"Okay." He tapped the delete key. New images came up and everyone was quiet.

"Look." Elizabeth said awed. She looked at Carly and they both smiled.

"Keep going." Carly told the younger man. Image after image of Emily flashed across the screen. "Stunning." Was all Carly could say.

"Zander these are remarkable." Elizabeth was blown away. "I've seen every print ad Emily has ever done and none of them compare to these pictures."

"These maybe the best pictures anyone has ever taken of Emily." Carly had to concur. The model was stunning but in these pictures she looked almost unreal she was so beautiful. "Not smiling works for you." She said to her friend.

"I had a great photographer." Emily said giving the credit to Zander.

"I just pushed the button. So which one do you want?" He asked feeling proud that he had delivered something they could work with.

"I have no idea." Elizabeth admitted.

"This is going to be a hard choice." Carly was studying the images. "How about we each pick one and go from there."

"Yeah, like that will be any easier." Elizabeth laughed. "Zander when these pictures get out you are going to be very busy."

"Hopefully we'll be able to work together again." Emily knew he was going to be successful. She was glad to have played a part.

"You name the time and place and I'll be there." He promised.

Emily couldn't help but blush. He was definitely flirting.

Elizabeth and Carly just grinned.

"I like this one." Elizabeth tapped the screen. It was a picture of Emily looking wistfully into the distance. Zander had her in three quarter profile with shadows falling across shoulders and chest.

"Really?" Carly was excited. "That's my favorite too."

I guess that wasn't so hard after all." Elizabeth high fived her partner. "You know that we can do more than one ad with all the pictures."

"Good point." Carly liked the sound of that.

"Let's call the guys in the advertising department." They quickly selected five more shots to use. "Well done guys." Elizabeth had hit a home run her first time at bat.

"Well done Liz." Carly said to her partner. "I told you that us working together was a good idea. So well done me!" The blonde said laughing. "Let's get back home and celebrate. I'll tell Sonny to make something special, Zander you are coming with us." With that Carly walked away from the trailer.

"I'll tell the crew to break everything down." With one last look at Emily he too left the trailer.

"Thank you." Emily came over and hugged her friend.

"For what?" Elizabeth thought she knew but she wanted to hear Emily say it. Not for an ego boost, she wanted to be sure her friend got what was happening.

"I'm not going to waste this chance. It was him all along." Emily had been so afraid to say something before. After having her heartbroken she was ready to be brave.

"Good for you! Looks like Vegas was good for both of us. Don't rush it." Elizabeth advised. "He's gonna be getting calls from agencies around the globe. You should have your agent book him for your future shoots now."

"Wow, you are just on a roll with the good ideas." Emily had no problem with that. "Let me go make the call and then get changed. See you at dinner."

Alone in the trailer Elizabeth did a happy dance.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	29. Chapter 29

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

* * *

Chapter 29

"Why are you here again?" Jason looked over at his friend.

"You never go on a job without backup." Johnny just grinned at him. "Plus I want to see you kick AJ's ass. Since Francis couldn't be here, I need to give him a play by play." The older Italian was in Puerto Rico on business.

"I don't need back up." Jason assured the other man.

"Now you're just hurting my feelings. I even brought dinner." Johnny had made Shepard's Pie.

Jason just snorted as he kept a watch on the door. His brother had changed clubs, but it hadn't been hard to track him down. It was three weeks after the dinner and it was time for payback. AJ had expected immediate retribution so his guard would be down. "You will make someone a wonderful wife someday."

"Damn straight. I do laundry and make outstanding hospital corners." Johnny said grinning. He was a great catch. Too bad he was doing his best not to get hooked.

"How is Emily doing?" Last week Johnny had been away on business for Jason and when he got home the model had left Port Charles.

"Good." Jason looked over at his friend. "Elizabeth and Carly playing matchmaker seems to have worked. Zander got a photo shoot in Maui and Emily tagged along."

"Good for her." Johnny was glad that his young friend was bouncing back. "She's going to move a little slower this time right?"

"She promised to not rush." Jason wouldn't ever tell her how to live her life but he did make sure that Zander knew he was being given someone precious. And that it wasn't just Jason who was keeping an eye out. Even in Hawaii he had guys watching.

"So do you want to hear my report now?" Johnny had actually come along for a reason.

"Sure, it will help pass the time." Jason told his LT.

"The Cassadines are a truly fucked up family. They have their own island and I'm never setting foot on it again. The house they live in is something out of a Frankenstein." The Irishman shivered dramatically.

"That doesn't surprise me." Jason was glad that Emily hadn't married into that group. "So Helena is dead."

"I watched as Nikolas put a bullet in her brain." Johnny had thought that was one of the coldest acts he'd ever seen in his life. There was no way he could kill his Nana. "I checked for a pulse."

Nikolas had called Jason and told him he had proof that Helena was behind the boat sinking and Gia's subsequent "death". His Grandmother had been paying for his wife's care. Her amnesia wasn't caused by the sinking but instead by drugs a staff member at the hospital was giving to Gia. When Nikolas announced his second engagement Helena hadn't been pleased. She found Emily even more unsuitable than Gia. Another accident couldn't happen so instead Gia returned from the dead on his wedding day. His Grandmother had played with three lives in an attempt to have her way.

"I still can't believe he did it. I expected some sort of double cross." Jason was still watching the door.

"Nikolas said he considered it, but the guy he hired to piece all this together found something else." Johnny paused.

"Are you going to tell me?" Jason asked after a few minutes.

"I'm letting he suspense build. Geez, don't you know how to tell a story." Johnny loved irritating Jason.

"Spit it out." Jason said shoving the other man while laughing.

"Helena had it already set up that Gia would have another accident. A Gia Bowen was registered as an incoming catatonic patient in a hospital in Russia." Johnny had been stunned to hear that. "Six months from now."

"Damn, that is cold." Jason just looked at his friend. "After seeing how happy her grandson was to get his wife back Helena was going to rip them apart again. Also using Emily's name is low."

"Yup. She was not the warm milk kind of granny. More the slit your throat at the dinner table type. Nikolas wants you to know that as the head of the family, he promises that this is over. No one will come after you." Johnny passed the message along.

"Where is his father?" Jason remembered the man being just as cold as his mother.

"He had some sort of accident." Johnny shrugged. "They probably have him frozen in a sub-basement of the house." Both men cracked up laughing at that. "Seriously though, Nikolas is launching a global search for a woman named Katherine Bell. She was engaged to his uncle Stefan and she had a tragic accident. Body was never found."

"Sounds familiar." Jason said getting creeped out. Helena could give some of their associates a run for their money. "How long has she been missing."

"Almost four years. If she did the same thing she did to Gia, that poor woman is being held somewhere and fed drugs. Her life is literally being stolen from her." Johnny couldn't even imagine it.

"At least we are done with them." Jason sat up in his seat. "Here he comes." The two men got out of car, which was parked in the shadows. The light had been disabled to not give them away. The doors shut quietly and they walked across the deserted parking lot.

* * *

AJ walked out of the strip club feeling good. It was good to be a Quartermaine. People in this town respected and sometimes feared the name. He of course had no problem using either to his advantage.

There was no way he was taking his Grandfather's offer to move to London. He would be a nobody over there. They had a royal family why would they care about him? Plus if he left Port Charles he'd never get ELQ back and that was his goal. No way was he losing to Ned. The man wore leather pants on the weekend for god's sake. That was not who needed to be running the company.

AJ wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings as he approached his Jaguar. It was late as he had spent the evening in the company of a very attractive young lady who was willing to go beyond her job description. Now he would go home and ignore his Grandfather.

The first indication AJ had that he wasn't alone was the hand on the back of his head that pushed him face first into the roof of his car. The second was the shot to the kidneys that sent him to his knees. Dazed he could only watch as a hand reached down and picked up the car keys that he dropped.

"Hello big brother." Jason squatted down and smiled at AJ. "In case you are wondering, this is how you do a sneak attack. You don't use an unsuspecting woman to do your dirty work."

"Unhh." AJ groaned rolling to his back and seeing a second man. He couldn't quite focus but there was nothing wrong with his hearing. He was carefully listening to every word Jason said.

"You tried to hurt Elizabeth. This is your only warning not to do it again. If you have a problem, be a man about it and come at me directly. Come after my wife again and they won't find enough of you for a positive identification." Jason leaned over his brother. "Take the job in London, that way you won't even be tempted. You think I'm not aware the dancers you are picking are all brunettes with blue eyes. You're playing with fire AJ. I'm sure some time away from Port Charles will do wonders for your judgment." He finished before reaching into his brother's pocket and taking his wallet. "You really should know better than to walk around in this neighborhood late at night. That's how people get mugged."

Jason rose to his full height. "Take the car to Barrett." The younger man ran a chop shop with their blessing. They left him alone and in exchange he got rid of cars for them when it was necessary. An hour from now AJ's car would be in lots of pieces headed to various locations.

"Anything else?" Johnny asked looking at the car. Too bad it getting stripped it was nice.

Jason opened his brother's wallet and took out several hundred dollars in case. "Did you leave the house with a lot of money or are you just a lousy tipper?" He asked his brother who was still lying on the ground. He wasn't surprised when he didn't get an answer. "Put this is the donation box at Queen of Angels." He said putting the wallet in his pocket.

"Sure thing. I'll see you at the Towers." He would get a ride from one of Barrett's guys.

The engine of the vehicle rumbled as Johnny started it and pulled out of the vacant lot. Jason looked at his brother in disgust. "I wanted to kill you tonight, but I know that will hurt Grandmother. Don't make me regret being kind. Stumble back inside and have someone call the cops. You will want to remember that I'll be watching." He turned and walked back to his car.

The owner of the club was a friend of his and Sonny's. He knew what was happening which is why his security camera was broken. AJ would report the mugging because he wasn't totally stupid. He'd take the job overseas for the same reason.

His family would probably not buy the mugging story. Jason didn't care, he could see in Monica's eyes the night of the dinner that she knew what was coming. She would just be grateful Jason didn't hurt AJ worse. Because they all knew he could.

Whistling Jason started the car and pulled out of the lot. In the rear view mirror he saw his brother limp back inside. Since that was done Jason could turn his thoughts back to his lovely wife who just this morning announced that after she took the last of her current birth control pills she didn't intended to get anymore. Needless to say they were both really late for work.

* * *

Walking through the door the lights were dimmed. It was late but Elizabeth had been awake when he left. She must have gotten tired. 'Or maybe not.' Jason thought to himself as he looked at the foot of the stairs. The red high heels she'd been wearing were on the floor. From their neatness he knew the placement was deliberate.

Looking up he saw the cream pants she'd worn to work lying on the landing. He grabbed the shoes bounded up the stairs and grabbed the pants. From here he could see the green silk shirt she'd worn crumpled at the top of the steps. He grabbed that when he reached it.

The next thing he found was her black lace bra halfway down the hall he was grinning when he scooped it up and finally at the door to their room her black lace thong. His lovely wife was in their room naked.

Jason pushed the door open and found her lying on the covers propped up on her elbows with a smile on her soft pink lips. "Have you been out being naughty?" Elizabeth asked in a purr. He left earlier saying he had something to do.

"If I was, are you going to punish me?" He dumped the items he was carrying on the trunk at the foot of the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and watched as she licked her lips.

"Maybe." She bit her lip and watched him disrobed through hooded lids.

He toed off his shoes before pushing his pants and underwear down. "Just maybe?" He bet she could come up with some creative punishments.

"I called my doctor today." Elizabeth sat up and crawled to the side of the bed where he was standing. When she was close enough she placed a kiss on the tip of his hard cock.

"Is that right?" Jason put his hand in her hair and urged her forward. Izzie opened her mouth and slid the tight ring of her lips around his shaft. Her tongue swirled around the head and he groaned in pleasure. "Suck me." He begged and she complied making him swear low.

She let him slip from her mouth and backed up with a wicked grin. "Get on the bed." She watched while he did. When he was stretched out she straddled him and rocked her center over his cock. "I wanted to talk about what happens when I stop taking my pills." She had two months worth left.

"Did she say you'll get pregnant." Jason hissed in pleasure.

"No." Elizabeth could already feel the coil tighten deep inside her.

"Then what did she say?" Jason was rocking his hips with her, talking was becoming more difficult. He wasn't yet inside her but this felt good too.

"She told me... that feels so good." Elizabeth tipped her head back as Jason's hands covered her breasts. "It will be too soon right after I stop taking my pills, that it could take up to six months for my system to flush everything out and for me to start ovulating regularly. But she cautioned that in some women it only takes a month."

Jason could feel his release building. He rolled them and with a shift of his hips slid inside her. He started stroking hard and she was right there with him. This was going to be fast but neither one of them would be complaining. "I can feel you getter tighter." He whispered.

"You're so big inside me." Elizabeth groaned. "More." She hooked her legs around him because she knew he liked it.

"Come for me, Izzie. Let me feel it. Let me feel you squeezing my cock and making me lose my mind. Come on baby. It's right there, give it to me. Give me all of you." Jason urged pumping hard inside his wife's perfect body and when she shattered he followed her over.

"Practice makes perfect." She said as her body cooled. Jason just laughed as he pulled her closer.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	30. Chapter 30

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, no copyright infringement is intended.

Guest: We are done with the Cassadines.

* * *

Epilogue

Two years later…

"I love garden parties." Carly was looking pretty in pale blue with a large bonnet on her head.

"I love my Grandmother's garden parties." Emily was in pink also wearing a hat.

"Anything Lila does is always stylish." Elizabeth was in pale green. She had forgone the hat but was wearing large sunglasses. "My favorite part is that our guys are all dressed so nice." She looked over to where Jason was in a summer suit looking dashing.

They were at Lila's annual Tea and Crumpets garden party. It was a beautiful day and they were surrounded by Lila's roses. The proceeds of the gathering benefited the community center and the top tier of Port Charles society was in attendance. Elizabeth only smirked a little when she noticed that the Barringtons were not here. Maybe they shouldn't have looked down their noses at Jason. AJ was also a no-show but he hadn't been back to Port Charles much since he left for London. He made it a point on the rare occasions he visited, to stay far away from Elizabeth and Jason.

"Sonny always dresses nice, but I do like him without a tie." Carly smiled. For Jason, Lila had made the no tie rule. Most of the men seemed to be pleased with it. "Zander looks nice as well."

"He does." Emily waved at her newly minted husband. The diamond he placed on her finger six months ago glinted in the sun. Per a request from her Grandmother he had used one of Lila's rings. Considering how long they were friends folks were surprised Zander waited a year and a half to propose. Emily knew he was giving her time to fully heal. They had a intimate ceremony here in Port Charles yesterday. After today's event was over they were leaving for two weeks in Aruba before heading to Paris. That was home base for them. Emily's career was doing well and so was Zander's. They both flew all over the world on shoots but loved it best when working together.

"How are you feeling?" Carly asked looking at Elizabeth carefully. Her friend was keeping a secret.

"Good." Elizabeth stretched and placed a hand on her stomach. Her very large stomach. They had gone to Venice for her birthday and came home with a souvenir. Elizabeth had been starting to worry about how long it was taking for them to conceive. Jason had simply said it would happen when it was meant to. In the meantime he took her on trips around the globe and enjoyed their time together.

"Are you planning on telling your husband you're in labor?" The blonde asked. Having been there and done that Carly knew the signs. Elizabeth had been in labor since shortly after they arrived.

Emily's eyes widened. "You're in labor. Now?"

"Relax Em." Elizabeth laughed that she was the one being calm. "I was waiting until the contractions got closer together. I don't want a repeat of what happened with you." She said looking at Carly and raising an eyebrow.

Carly laughed loud, she couldn't help it. "Sonny will never live that down. I still don't know how he got to the hospital before he noticed I wasn't with him." The sheepish look he gave her when she arrived at the hospital shortly after him was one she would never forget.

"Jason was fine." Emily pointed out. He had ended up driving Carly to the hospital.

"He was terrified, but yes he did hold it together well." Elizabeth agreed.

"Yeah." Carly snorted. "I'm not his wife. He panics when you get hurt. I thought he was going to give birth to an entire herd of cattle when you passed out." That was how the pregnancy was discovered. "Monica was sure she was going to have to admit him for blood pressure issues."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides both Mom and Dad are here. I'm sure one of them can deliver a baby if it comes down to it." Elizabeth stated sneaking a peek at her watch. "Every five minutes."

"I'm hoping you have a little girl who will grow up to marry Michael." Emily said grinning.

"She's been in hopeless romantic mood since Zander proposed." Carly was so happy for her friend. "That baby's a boy who will be Michael's best friend. And win me the pool." Their conversation was interrupted by a new arrival.

"Hi." Courtney stopped over grinning. "How's the little mom?"

"I'm good, thank you." Elizabeth tried not to grimace with the contraction.

"I just wanted to come over and check. Hi guys." Courtney turned to Emily and Carly.

"Hi." Emily answered for both of them. "Congratulations on the wedding."

"Thanks." Courtney all but bounced. "Who knew volunteering would lead to this?"

"Not me." Carly said honestly. Courtney Matthews was now Courtney Jacks.

"I have to go Jax and I want to say hi to Mrs. Quartermaine and then we have to go. We are flying to Australia for a few months." The bubbly blonde waved again and bounced off.

"At least she didn't marry AJ." Emily said smiling.

"She really isn't as dumb as we thought." Carly said laughing again. She was smart enough to snag her a hot and rich husband.

Monica strolled over. "Ready to go?" She asked her daughter. Both she and Alan had noticed Elizabeth was in the early stages of labor.

"Is it that obvious?" Elizabeth looked at her watch.

"If you know what to look for. How far apart?" Monica wanted to make sure she was timing them correctly.

"Three minutes now." Elizabeth ungracefully gained her feet. Her labor was moving quickly, especially for a first baby. "I guess we should tell him."

"Hold on." Monica turned and nodded to Alan. "Dad will do it. Let's start moving to the car. I already told Mother."

"Okay." Elizabeth turned and headed to the house.

* * *

"Jason." Alan walked over to where his son, Sonny, Johnny, and Francis had been standing since the party started. Michael was in the house having a nap. His nanny was keeping watch. The little boy was frequent visitor to the mansion, so they had set up a nursery. Last week he and Jason had put together the crib for his grandchild.

"Yes, where is Elizabeth going?" He saw his wife heading into the house with Monica, Emily, and Carly.

"To the car. She's in labor." Quick was best.

"What?" Jason just looked at Alan. "Now?" He said echoing his sister.

"Now." Alan confirmed then moved aside as his son made a dash for the house. "We should go too." Alan told the rest of the crew.

"Elizabeth!" Jason was yelling as he ran through the parlor and out the front door to the car. He found the ladies standing next to his SUV. "Baby are you okay?" He asked gently cupping her face.

"I'm fine, my water just broke." She answered panting. Her dress was ruined. At least she didn't destroy one of the rugs in the house.

"Okay. Let's get you to the hospital." Jason was shaking but holding it together. He promised himself that when Elizabeth went into labor he wasn't going to pull a Sonny. The guys were still laughing at his partner. Plus Jason know Johnny had money on him freaking out. O'Brien wasn't winning that bet.

"We are waiting for Alice to bring towels so I don't wreck the seats." Elizabeth explained.

Jason simply opened the door and picked his wife up. "I don't care about the seats."

"The doctor is waiting!" Monica called over as she hung up her phone. One of the perks of being the Chief of Surgery, and being married to the Chief of Staff, was making sure your daughter got the best of care. The highest rated obstetrician in the state worked at GH and would deliver her grandson or granddaughter.

Jason nodded as he ran around to the driver's side. He was vaguely aware of his friends piling into their cars as well. "Okay, we are going now. Hang on baby. Keep breathing." Jason coached. They had taken the classes and read the books. They were ready.

"I'm okay." Elizabeth assured him. He had been awesome throughout the entire pregnancy. Dealing with her mood swings and cravings at odd hours had not been easy, but he hadn't complained once. He did admit that labor and delivery had him scared. So she was going to do her best to not add to his stress.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked as he swiftly took the last turn to the ER. Knowing his mother the doctor would be waiting outside for them.

"First babies are supposed to take awhile." She stopped to pant through a contraction. "I thought we had time."

"We're here." The doctor was already coming over with the wheelchair. "I love you." He told her placing his hand on her stomach.

"I love you too." Elizabeth smiled as her door was opened. It was time to meet their baby.

* * *

It took twelve hours but Jacob Alan Morgan finally arrived announcing his presence with a loud wail before quickly settling down. He had his father's brilliant blue eyes and blond hair, but that dented chin was all his mom. Before going out and telling everyone, they had kept the gender a secret, Jason leaned over and gently kissed his wife. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Dad." Elizabeth said smiling up at the man she loved with all her heart.

"I'll be back as quick as I can." Jason didn't want to leave at all.

"We'll be fine. Won't we pumpkin." Elizabeth crooned to her son.

"Pumpkin?" Jason said slowly.

Elizabeth just grinned up at him. "Jake likes it when I call him that."

"Uh huh." He wasn't going to argue with the new mom. Hopefully she'd find another nickname for him as he got older. He kissed her again. "I'll be right back."

Jason walked out the hall and nodded to the guard on the door. In the waiting room everyone was gathered. "A boy." He said smiling.

"How's Elizabeth?" Lila asked pleased that she had a great grandson.

"They are both great. The doctor said you can start coming back." Jason quickly left to let them decide what order they would visit.

The family filed in and out over the next few hours. Finally when Elizabeth started to tire Jason threw the last visitor out. He brought Jake over for his last feeding of the night and then rocked him to sleep. Elizabeth was also sleeping. Jason just sat and smiled at how wonderful his life was. He was looking forward to watching Elizabeth rock their son in the chair he purchased for her. Reaching over he gently lifted her hand and kissed it. They were a family now. The Morgan family.

* * *

And so another one ends. Thank you again to Kristi4liason for the wonderful challenge! The ideas starting flowing before I had even opened my Word document. I had an absolute blast writing this one. Light stories are hard for me so I got to stretch a bit which helps me to grow as a writer. I will be sure to check out each new monthly challenge and hopefully will be inspired again.

I have more stories coming your way. I will be posting more of Hello Goodbye starting tomorrow. After that I have a completed story coming your way, a hurt/comfort/romance titled After the Storm, it's another early Liason story. That will start when Hello Goodbye is done. After the Storm is the darkest thing I've written so far, but is not dark all the way through. When we are done with that I have another completed story called Ours to Keep, this one is contemporary Liason and is an ensemble fiction. Right now I'm twenty chapters into an untitled early Liason story which is going well.

Down the road I am in the pre-writing stage on four additional stories. Hopefully some of them will be ready by the time we turn the calendar to a new year.

I absolutely love writing for you guys. Your constant support and encouragement have help to keep me inspired. I am hoping that some of you will stop by and check out my upcoming stories. Until then Be Well!

Thank you again for all the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


End file.
